My Singer
by jbnorthman
Summary: 'What if' the singer connection, was not only stronger but effected them both? human Bella/ vampire Edward.. My first posted story... reviews good or bad welcome; Little to no angst
1. The Meeting

My Singer

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of the original author. No profit is being made or sought for this story. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: I know these first chapters are bit bare on details, but there is a reason for that I assure you. Happy reading!**

Forks High.

The bane of my existence. It's not the first time I have been through high school and I have yet to learn anything new during, at least, the last five times I have gone through it. You see, I am not human. I am a vampire. I was changed in 1918, making me 108 years old. My whole family is made of vampires, but I have the distinction of being a mind reader. Don't get me wrong, it is a good thing to have so that I can help protect my family from threats, whether they are vampire, or humans getting suspicious of our never aging. However, I also have to suffer listening to the minds of shallow children all day long. I can't shut it off, but I try to block it out as best as I can, but some thoughts still get through.

My whole family hates having to come to school, but seeing as we all value human life and our adoptive father is a doctor at the local hospital, we go to school to keep up the pretense that we are human. We all live on animal blood instead of human blood, and we try to minimize contact with other humans so that we can try to prevent accidents. My family might hate school less than I do, but they all have their mates to go through school with. I have never found my mate, and have resigned myself to being alone. I don't consider myself lonely per say, except at night when all the mated couples are together. I usually find something to do away from home, to not only give them their privacy, but so that I don't have to listen to my family being intimate. I will never admit to it out loud to family but I'm sure they suspect. Carlisle and Esme, our parents, know that I am lonely, but know me well enough to not discuss it with me. My sister Alice knows I'm sure, as we are the closest. She can also see the future so she knows where I run off to at night. Jasper, her mate I'm sure has felt it from me but also says nothing. He is an empath, and knows that while I am lonely sometimes, I don't want to discuss it. Emmett, my big bear of a brother is very funny and fun loving. I don't think he would understand how I feel if he knew. He would just tell me to get laid or something. Rosalie is the typical selfish bitch. Everything is always about her and how someone is trying to screw up her life. Don't get me wrong, she is very protective of the family in general, but it's only to protect herself an Emmett.

_You ok Edward?_

The mind voice of Jasper breaks me out of my internal musings, and I once again am assaulted with the internal babble from the human children about the new girl, Isabella Swan. I nod to him imperceptibly and take in my surroundings once again. That's when it happens. Jasper goes on alert as soon as he senses the shift in my emotions.

As soon as she walked in the door, my whole body reacted. Possessiveness shot through my body like lightening. I tried to listen into her thoughts to see if she had seen me yet and was met with the most puzzling and simultaneously incredible thing: Her mind was quiet. I could tell by her facial expressions that she was thinking about things I just couldn't hear it! I knew from witnessing the mating connection between Carlisle and Esme as well as Emmett and Rosalie that this was what was taking place. Only this was something more. Was it because she was human and there for fragile or something very different.

_ Edward you need to calm down, before someone notices. _ Jasper thought to me still being the only one to realize that something was going on. She walked by the table looking the other way in conversation with Jessica Stanley. She hadn't seen me yet. As she passed the table her scent hit me as I breathed in and I was slammed with the sweetest scent I had ever come across in my 90 years as a vampire. I was surprised that it I didn't have any sort of bloodlust at. It was like she blocked it or took it away somehow. I was however slammed with pure unadulterated lust, the need to be with my mate. She went to sit at the table with Jessica and among others, Mike Newton. He was staring at my Bella, making plans in his head to ask her out.

_God she's so hot…catch up to her after school…ask her to go the movies...I won't be watching the movie…she'll have to say yes…_

Before I could stop myself, I let loose a low growl, too low for humans to hear, but it succeeded in alerting the family that something was going on. I blocked their thoughts, not interested in what they were shouting at me, especially Rosalie.

Even though the growl was too low for humans to hear, something in Bella responded. Her back stiffened, and she turned in her chair, and locked eyes with me. I repressed a growl. Her eyes were black as night, as I'm sure mine were. Jessica noticed where Bella's gaze had traveled to and her thoughts became a swirl of jealousy. As Jessica began to talk, Bella noticed my jaw clench tighter and turned back to Jessica, listening to what Jessica had to say.

"…They're all together. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and they _live_ together. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them."

"That's nice." Bella responded.

"I guess. I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids. Anyway, the gorgeous one is Edward. Don't waste your time though. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." She turned towards the rest of the table with her nose in the air. I didn't expect Bella to respond, because she seemed so shy, but boy was I wrong. Her response made me want her even more.

"So, Jessica?" Bella called. When Jessica turned back to her Bella let her have it.

"When did Edward turn you down?"

"Wh-What?" Jessica stammered.

"When did Edward turn you down?" she said slowly like she was talking to a small child. Jessica just sat there with her mouth open.

"It's very obvious that that statement was made out of jealousy. I'm guessing you're not used to rejection in any form."

"Who do you-"she started to say, but Bella cut her off clearly not done. All the children at her table had stopped their own conversations to listen in.

"Further more, who and what gives to the right to belittle someone else's choice of how they live their life cause their son rejected you? You are a worthless little girl, and I hope to God you marry a rich man, who's willing to overlook all your flaws to have a piece of arm candy, because no one in their right mind would ever put up with your ignorant bullshit." She never raised her voice at all which made more people take notice to what she was actually saying.

Jessica, trying to be intimidating stood over Bella and started shouting at her. I wanted to rip her head off. Jasper was trying to keep me calm but it was barely working. "And what gives you the right to judge me? You don't even know me!"

Bella stood up, her taller height making Jessica take a step back. "You don't know me either and yet I was good enough to be your 'friend'. You make a very poor first impression. I don't need to know you to understand you. You surround yourself with popular people, regardless of why they're popular, so you can share in the attention. It's pathetic."

The whole cafeteria was silent, for a moment, until Jessica shrieked and tried to punch Bella. That was where I drew the line. No one was going to touch Bella. I was up an out of my seat, and placed myself in between them. My family was screaming in my head to stop and leave it alone, but I was pissed. Just as I was about to open my mouth to yell at Jessica, Bella placed her hand on my shoulder. "She's not worth it Edward." She whispered to me. Her soft words and gentle touch calmed me enough to walk away. I grabbed her hand, picked up her bag from the floor, and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving behind my stunned family.


	2. Explanations

My Singer

No one was going to touch MY Bella, no matter who it was. I was furious! I was charging down the hallway almost too fast, when Bella got my attention.

"Edward, stop, please. You need to calm down."

I halted in my tracks, horrified. I must have hurt her. She was after all human. I looked down in shame, angry at myself for being so careless. I felt her hand on my chin.

"Edward, look at me."

"Bella I'm-".

"Shhh. I'm fine Edward. " She placed her hands on my cheeks and rubbed her thumbs across my cheek bones until she saw me visibly relax. She leaned in towards me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"There, better?" I just nodded unwilling to have her stop just yet.

"Walk me to class?" She asked.

"Of course I will, love. What class do you have?" I would have to get her schedule from her and memorize it. Possibly switch into her classes. She reached into her backpack and handed me her schedule with a smirk on her face. When I raised my eyebrow at her in question, she simply said, "You were making plans. I could see the thoughts flashing behind your eyes." We both had biology, but that was our only class together. I would have to change that tomorrow. Without another word we walked hand in hand to the biology class room.

"I wonder who my lab partner will be." She mused out loud. Her face was contemplating, and it was obvious she was hoping it was someone that wasn't going to be uncomfortable for her to sit near all year. As we walked in the classroom, I smiled at her.

"With me love. I have the only open seat in the room."

She was so excited that as we walked into the room, she jumped on me and proceeded to scent me, by rubbing her face all over my chest and neck. I have seen vampires do this many times, but was a bit shocked that Bella was doing it to me, seeing as she was human. I was scenting her all the while, while she was scenting me, and we both started purring. I chuckled a bit, and Bella sighed and asked what was funny.

"You're purring love. I didn't realize humans purred." I teased her. She looked at me with a serious expression on her face. Making sure to keep her voice low, her response shocked me.

"Well you're not human Edward. No human could cause the immediate connection that I felt with you. I might not know what you are exactly, not that I care anyway, but you obviously are something… supernatural. That being said, I would imagine the animal part of your nature brings out mine. We belong to each other. Why wouldn't our reactions to comfort the other be similar?"

I was stunned. "What made you realize I'm not human?"

"You growled Edward, which was so incredibly sexy by the way." she kissed me under my jaw and I wanted nothing more than to take her home and mate with her. She was rubbing herself against me, and I could smell her arousal start to permeate the air around us. I growled at her in arousal, which she could clearly feel and she pulled away from me slightly, and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were black again and I knew as much as we didn't want to, we needed to stop. I reluctantly placed her back on her feet and we walked to our desk and sat. "So, what was Jessica saying while we were…?" she raised an eyebrow at me, looking for a word to describe what she experienced.

"Mating"

She nodded once. "You got so angry."

I growled again, this time in anger, and Bella ran her hands through my hair to calm me. I was amazed she seemed to know the difference, although slight, between my growls. "It wasn't Jessica." I looked away from her anxious about how she would respond to the reason I was so angry.

"Edward, you aren't going to scare me away. Just tell me, please?"

I sighed. "I can read minds, all except for yours, and it was _Newton's_ thoughts that made me angry."

"What was he thinking?" She asked in a neutral tone. She was getting defensive of someone hurting me in any way. I noticed she had no reaction to the fact that I was a mind reader. This connection we share is so much deeper than anything I have witnessed or even heard about in my long life.

"He was thinking about how hot you are and how he's wants to meet up with you after school to ask you out. He thinks he's irresistible." She started laughing outright. Her laugh was contagious and I started laughing too. Just then we heard the lunch bell go off and knew we would have to keep a respectable distance from each other during class.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What are you and family?"

I looked her in the eyes and was scared of telling her. I knew it was irrational considering how strong our connection is, but I was.

"Don't be afraid Edward. You'll always have me." I grabbed her hands and ran my thumbs across her knuckles. I knew I was trying to calm myself as well as put her at ease, even though I don't think she really needed it.

I smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "We are vampires."

I pulled back to look into her eyes, and the disgust I expected to see there, although I knew I probably shouldn't have expected it, was missing. What I did see was love and acceptance. "You'll explain all that that means later, right?"

"Yes, love." When the teacher walked in Bella went over to his desk to have her slip signed. The further away she got from me, the more uncomfortable it was for both of us. I could see her hands shaking slightly, and hear her trying to control her breathing. I growled low in my chest, below hearing range for all the humans entering the class room, and it seemed to calm her slightly. As she was walking back to our table, Mike decided to try and talk to her.

_I have to make my interest in her known before Cullen can gain her interest more._

I growled again, and Bella shot me a look telling me she would handle him.

"Hi Bella." Mike called, entirely too loud for the setting and entirely too cheerful.

"Hi Mike." She answered, but kept walking without looking back at him.

"So, how do you know _Cullen?" _ He said my name like it was expletive. I smiled inwardly.

Bella spun around to face him and through his mind I could see that she fixed him with a fierce glare. Her anger at the way he was talking about me stilled her shakiness. Mike actually took a step back. "**Edward,**" Bella emphasized my name, making it known that she wasn't impressed with how he spoke of me, "is my boyfriend. We've been dating for quite some time now."

_ She didn't seem like she had a boyfriend…trying to play hard to get_

"Oh I wasn't aware that Cul-, Edward had a girlfriend."

"And why would you be? You're not friends with him. Unless you are the creepy stalker type, who follows people around, when your presence is clearly unwanted? Are you the creepy stalker type Mike?" His jaw dropped and he had no clue what to say. Even his thoughts were stuttering. I turned my head to avoid laughing in his face. Bella reclaimed her seat beside me and grabbed my hand under the table. She let out a long sigh, half in contentment and half in frustration.

The class was called to order and I watched Bella take notes, pretending to listen to Mr. Banner's lecture. As much as I was paying attention to Bella and trying to drown in her mental silence, Newton's thoughts were still filtering in and pissing me right off.

_…Wonder what Bella looks like naked… Love to wrap my hand in her hair…_

Bella could feel the tension start to make its way through my body. She followed my gaze and looked back to me frowning. She slid a note to me.

_No matter what he wants, he's not going to get it. I BELONG to you as you BELONG to me_

When I looked up at her she had her eyebrows raised, asking for my understanding. When I nodded my in acquiescence, she placed her warm tiny hand on the skin on my back and rubbed lightly in comfort. I was the most at peace I have been since before my turning, while being surrounded by others. Bella was my home.


	3. Side Effects

My Singer

**A/N: Just so no one is confused, anything that is in italics is thoughts that Edward can hear.**

The bell rang for the end of class, and after she gathered her things, I walked Bella to her gym class, holding her hand firmly, but not firm enough to hurt her. When we got to the door of the gym, she turned around and looked up at me with a sad smile on her beautiful face. "I will meet you right here after class, love." I gently pulled her to me a placed a light kiss on her forehead. I heard a small sigh escape her and she whispered ok. I released her hand so she could go to class, and after she walked into the locker room, I turned and walked to my Spanish class. That same uncomfortable feeling that was present for the short space of time in biology was back again, and grew more potent the further away from each other we became. I could feel her soul calling to every cell in my body, and had I been human I would probably be shaking but there was nothing I could do to help her except taking her out of class. I would have to see to getting my classes switched around. I hoped Bella wasn't suffering too badly. I had to distract myself from the ache I could feel at her being away from me or I would run back and take her out of that class and away from the school.

I knew Emmett was going to say something to me, probably about Rosalie being pissed off, that I got involved with a human, and that was not going to be a good enough distraction for me. Rosalie and I never got along. I love her like a sister and she is very loyal to our family but her and I never saw eye to eye on anything. She was always vain, and it bugged her to no end that I never found her attractive. No matter.

As soon as I entered the classroom Emmett started talking to me to low and fast for humans to hear. It was the temporary distraction I needed at the moment.

"You know that Rose is pissed right?"

"Of course she is."

"So you want to tell me what's going on?" _You smell like her._

I sighed. "I will tell everyone at once. I don't want to repeat myself several times."

"Fair enough."

Class started then and thank fully Emmett left me in peace. As much as I needed the distraction, talking about Rosalie was not going to accomplish anything but make me pissed off. So I started to mentally compare all the differences between the mating I had witnessed, and the one that was happening between Bella and me. I wanted to have answers prepared for when we talked to my family about this and for when she asked me questions.

I knew that desire to be near ones mate was always there though it became more manageable with time. You would eventually be able to be away from them with ease, only being anxious if the time apart was too great or you knew your mate was potentially in danger. The desire was the same as I had witnessed in other mating, but I never heard any of them express physical symptoms when away from their mate. Scent marking still occurred, but it wasn't necessarily a need for a mated pair. Bella and I both felt the need to mark our territory. It could be because she was human, or because the mating was new, but I was unsure. That would be a question for Carlisle. All mates respond with a growl when the other is threatened or they are displeased with one another. What shocked me the most was that Bella heard it. She defiantly should not have been able to hear it. Her response was typical of a vampire mating which was also something to discuss with Carlisle. Her eyes changing color was unusual, but not necessarily unheard of. I would bring it up anyway. Her instinctive knowledge about the animal part of me and being able to see through the lies about us being human, was where I was completely lost. I didn't even know if Carlisle had heard of such a thing. I'm sure he would do his best to try and figure it all out though. Her need to defend me was typical, where her ability to calm me so easily was not. I wondered if Jasper could do such a thorough job of it anymore, now that I have Bella. I was in awe of the things she so easily accepted about me without question. The fact that I'm a vampire and she doesn't even know we are 'vegetarians', that I can read minds, and the fact that she can understand me so well just by looking at me. Not even Alice can do that. I knew the responses would be varied but I hoped that my family would see past the fact that Bella is human, but if they would not then I would move out and be with her anyway.

I knew I couldn't listen to her mind, so I tried to monitor her through the thoughts of others. As much as I detested him, I looked for Mike's thoughts. I knew he would be watching her. She was shaking slightly and looked like she was in pain. I wanted nothing more than to run to her and console her, but Emmett's hand stopped me. Without realizing it, I had begun to rise from my seat to leave class. Emmett was the only one who noticed.

_What are doing Edward?_

I ignored him and tuned back into Mike's thoughts. He was surprised that Bella was yelling at him and telling him to leave her alone, that his constant questions were unwelcome. The coach told her to go change up and gather her things from her locker. He gave her a hall pass and she went to the locker room to change and to get away from Mike. The bell for class to end rang a few minutes later and I rushed out the door, as fast as humanly possible.

As I neared the gym, she ran around the corner to me and jumped into my arms. She was shaking so badly and she started to ramble.

"It was so awful Edward. I was shaking so badly, and I tried to control it, and then Mike came over and was all over me asking questions and trying to be 'helpful', but it wasn't helpful and I yelled at him to leave me alone, and then the teacher came over and saw I was shaking and thought It was because I was mad at Mike, so he sent me to the locker room to change early, and told me I should go try to change my schedule to get out of gym with Mike, but class was almost over so I waited for you because I didn't know where you were, and I couldn't focus enough to find you,so…"

"Shhh, love it's ok. I'm here. You need to breathe love." I was running one of my hands through her hair and the other across her shoulders to help calm her. She was inhaling my scent from my neck and was starting to calm down. When her breathing was finally under control I put her down so she could walk to the office with me. She wrapped her arm around my waist, I placed my arm around her shoulders and she reached up with her hand that wasn't around my waist to hold my hand that was at her shoulder. I had our bags in my spare hand.

"I can't do that again Edward."

"It's ok Bella, we'll fix it. I promise."

_Edward I'll meet you there. I know how you can rearrange your schedule so that you're in class with Bella._

"Bella, what did you mean by finding me?"

"Well I know you could probably find me rather easily, but if I focus enough, I can… feel you. Like you're a part of me but not close enough? I know I'm not explaining it right."

"It's okay, love. We can talk more about it later." I leaned down to her and kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled closer into my side, placing both her hands around my waist.

Well at least Alice seemed to be agreeable if not completely on my side just yet. Out of all the siblings in the house I was closest to Alice. If I had had a sister in my human life, I would have wanted her to be like Alice, although maybe a bit less hyper. I told Bella the message Alice had mentally sent to me and she seemed a little nervous about it. We beat Alice to the office so while we waited outside; I pulled Bella's back to my chest and purred softly. Her body relaxed slightly, and she turned her face to the side, closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek softly against my chest. When Alice came upon us, she stopped suddenly witnessing what Bella was doing, and her mind froze momentarily and the only thought she had was '_whoa'_.

"Hey Edward."

Bella stopped scenting me, opened her eyes and turned her face towards my sister. She blushed and pressed herself back into me a little.

"Bella this is my sister, Alice. Alice this is my Bella." Alice raised an eyebrow at me in question. _Your Bella huh? _A growl started to build in my chest aimed at my sister, but Bella grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"It's ok Edward."

Alice just stared at us amazed that Bella had the power to calm me so easily. She had never seen a mate do this, ever. Even she couldn't stop Jasper like that. This I got directly from her thoughts. "Alice you had a suggestion for me about our schedules?" I prompted her to get her focused again.

"Yes. If Bella rearranges some of her schedule and you some of yours then it won't be a problem. Here I wrote out for you which classes you should switch. Also, we all need to talk. Bella call your dad and tell him, that you're behind in the math class and I offered to help. You can come over to our house."

"Will he really buy that? I'm not very verbose. I don't know if he'd buy that I made a friend so quickly." Bella asked

"Trust me. He'll just be excited that your getting along so well here that you made a new friend on your first day." Bella looked up at me, questions swimming in her eyes, about whether this would work or not.

"It'll work, love. I'll explain later. Or Alice will explain later."

"Okay."

Bella and I went inside the office and proceeded to change our schedules around. We both ended up in math class with Alice which would defiantly make her story plausible. The fact that Newton was such a nuisance in gym today helped to get Bella out of her classes. She explained that she would rather be in a classroom with people whom she knew and trusted so she could focus on her studies and not avoiding Newton's harassment. We left the office and I handed Bella my cell phone to call her dad at the station. He was, as she predicted, surprised that she had made friends so quickly, but he knew of us and had a working relationship with Carlisle so he had no problems with letting her come over.

"I'm glad you're getting along well with the kids at school, Bells."

"Me too dad; I like the Cullens. I already had an issue with Mike Newton and had to change my schedule around, but otherwise it was good first day."

"What kind of issue?" her dad asked.

"Nothing serious dad, I promise. He likes me I guess or something and wouldn't leave me alone, so I yelled at him in gym to get away from me. Coach Clap told me go down to the office and change out of the gym class. I decided to change my schedule around so that I had either Alice or Edward, her brother, in each of my classes. They'll make sure he behaves himself. I really just don't want the hassle."

"Okay Bella. Maybe I should talk to his mom…" He mused over the phone.

I felt her panic a little. It was odd that I felt it like it was my own feeling. "Dad, don't, please? If he doesn't stop I'll tell you, but I really think it will be fine now."

"Okay Bella, I won't say anything, but if it becomes an issue I WILL say something to her."

"Okay. I have to go dad. I'll be home past supper but I won't be out late."

"Okay. Bye bells."

When we got out to the parking lot, my family was still waiting by the car. Alice held her hand out for the keys, which I grudgingly handed over, and I steered Bella over to her truck. My distaste for the decrepit vehicle was written on my face and it made Bella laugh.

"I know it's old and really slow, but it's a good truck for me. I happen to have the worse luck in the world, lunch time excluded, and if I get into an accident, it won't be damaged as easily."

I grimaced at the thought of her being hurt at all. "Would you object to driving to school with me?"

"Of course not. I don't want to be a bother though."

"Nothing you need from me will ever be a bother."

She smiled at me and handed me her keys. "I don't know where I'm going."

We jumped into the truck and I drove to my house, internally cursing at the truck and its inability to go over 50. "So your family was obviously not happy about you 'befriending' me today at lunch. What were they telling you?"

I sighed. "Emmett is the jokester. While he doesn't have a problem per say, he understands that there is danger for humans to know about us. Jasper recognized something happening right away. He knows it's really strong, but doesn't understand it or how I can have feelings so strong for a human. Alice gets it although again she doesn't fully understand either, but she sees no issues with our relationship. Rosalie is a different story altogether. She is vain and the fact that I don't find her attractive, and I obviously find you attractive, bugs her. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, they'll be happy just because I'm happy."

She sat and contemplated for a few minutes. "So Jasper is what? Empathetic?"

"Yes."

"Ok. So what exactly is Alice? She obviously does something to be so sure of herself."

"She can see the future as it pertains to that persons current path; if the decision changes, the future changes. If a quick decision is made she might not catch it in time, to see it. Being that our relationship is currently very instinctual, due to the mating process, she's probably not seeing much of anything. It would explain why she is still slightly weary."

"Okay. So why the grimace when you handed Alice your car keys?"

"I don't let anyone else drive my car. It's my baby."

"So you would never let me drive it?" She pouted at me, but I knew she was amused.

"Vixen." She laughed. "You I would let drive it; but you're my mate and they're not. Besides we each have our things that we don't like others touching, aside from our mates. That car just happens to be mine."

"Okay. I get it. Be gentle on the car." We both laughed.

When we started down the very long driveway, she started to get nervous. "What if they don't understand, Edward?"

"They might not; but it doesn't change anything. You and I are mates, whether they like it or not." I laughed slightly. "But you don't have anything to worry about. I can hear Esme from here and she is very excited about meeting you. Carlisle is calming her down so she doesn't jump all over you to give you a hug."

She started to panic. "Edward I don't want the men to touch me. Please, please don't let them."

I stopped her truck in front of the house, and came around to the passenger side of the truck and took her face in my hands. "Bella, look at me. They won't touch you, if you don't want them to. They aren't going to do anything to scare you."

I pulled her to my chest and I scented her hair and face. She was scenting my neck, and was starting to calm down. When she finally relaxed, I pulled back and looked down into her eyes.

"Are you ready to go inside?"

After taking a deep breath she nodded.

**A/N: I made some slight alterations to chapter 2 to help explain things a bit further. You can go and back and reread it if you'd like to but it's not necessary as I will touch on the subject of the changes in chapter 4**


	4. Family Discussions

My Singer

Bella and I walked into the house hand in hand, with her slightly behind me. It was a sign to the others and not just me that she didn't wish to be touched.

_Is she afraid of us Edward? _

I shook my head no, infinitesimally. Bella caught the movement and looked up at me in question. "Carlisle asked if you were afraid." Bella's eyes went wide and she turned her face to look at them.

"I'm not afraid, I just…"

"Bella it's okay. I know that all of this must be quite a lot to get used to." Carlisle reassured her.

"Love, this is Esme, my mother."

Esme was so happy that I found someone, she would be crying if she could.

"Welcome Bella. We are so happy to have you here. You have no idea how long I've waited for this day." _Can I hug her Edward?_

I placed my fingers under Bella's chin, and lifted her eyes to mine. I lifted my eyebrows slightly and motioned to my mother with my chin. She understood what I was asking. She looked to Esme and shook her head yes. "I don't mind, but I'm sorry Carlisle I'm just comfortable with you touching me."

"It's ok dear."

While Esme hugged Bella, and they got to know each other, Carlisle asked me questions silently. I only responded with nods of the head to indicate yes or no. I knew Bella would want to be in on the discussion and I didn't want to upset her, if I didn't have to. I knew the upcoming conversation was going to have some upsetting parts to it already.

_She doesn't want other men touching her?_

No

S_he is your mate._

Yes

_ Are there other oddities?_

Yes

Carlisle nodded to both himself and me. "Alright let's go in the living room and have a decision. Family meeting everyone."

Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I, walked into the living room and waited for the others; Bella sat Indian style on my lap on one end of the couch, while Esme sat beside us and Carlisle on the other end. Alice and Jasper came in and sat much the same way as Bella and I but on the floor facing the couch. Rosalie entered and sat as far from us as possible, all the while screaming insults at me in her head.

_Moron… selfish jerk… Only thinking about your fucking self…stupid human cow_

Normally I can just ignore Rosalie and her rants they're all the same, but insulting Bella was where I drew the line. I let loose the most ferocious growl I think I ever had before and the whole room stilled. Rosalie for once looked frightened of me. Emmett came blurring into the room, assuming his wife had been the reason behind my growl. Everyone started trying to calm me down by mentally screaming in my head. They were scared for Bella. Jasper was trying to use his gift and that just further enraged me. I had every right to feel how I felt right now.

_Edward, relax man._ ~Jasper

_Son, you need to remain calm._ ~Carlisle

_ What has happened Edward?_ ~ Esme

_I'm sorry Edward. _~ Emmett

Alice was trying to look for the outcome but because my mind was in such a volatile state, she couldn't get anything. I growled again, this time at Jasper. Bella knew something was wrong the instant she felt the growl erupt from my mouth. She turned in my lap as much as my arms, which had secured her to me, would allow her too. She again placed both of her hands on the side of my face and started to rub her thumbs across my cheek bones. It was calming me slightly but Jasper still trying to use his gift on me was pissing me off still, so I kept letting loose low growls.

"Jasper, please stop doing that to him. You're not helping any." Bella asked, without removing her gaze from me. I met her eyes and they were pitch black again, this time in anger.

"Bella, he's very angry right now. I don't think-"

"I didn't ask what you thought, I asked you to stop trying to emotionally manipulate my mates mood. I can handle him on my own. You're not helping me."

Jasper's influence left me and I started to really calm down. Jasper was amazed.

Just as I was about to scent her, she spun her head around and her eyes bored into Rosalie's face and she hissed at her, like any vampire would hiss at another in anger. "I don't know what you thought to him about me, and I don't care. However, if you EVER upset him like that again, you will regret it. Are we clear?"

Rosalie didn't want to give up any ground with Bella, and had almost decided not to answer, when Bella growled at her and repeated her question. Rosalie nodded, and Bella lay back against my chest. We proceeded to scent each other, knowing but not caring that the family was watching the whole exchange. Once we both comfortable again, Bella shifted to sit in my lap, so that she was now nestled under my arm. I laid my free hand on her stomach and was rubbing lightly with my fingers. She interlaced her hand with mine halting my movement, but still allowing the contact. I knew she didn't want to get to comfortable to the point that she was purring, because she wouldn't be able to concentrate and I'm betting no one else would be either.

"Okay let's get started, shall we?" asked Carlisle. After getting nods from around the room, he continued.

"I'm sure we all noticed a few things today; any thoughts?" I smiled inwardly. He wanted more information upfront. Jasper was the first one to speak.

"I felt it when they became mated. Although I haven't witnessed many, this was stronger than any other mating I have ever seen or even heard of. If effected them both. Something caused him to growl, I am guessing unpleasant thoughts from someone, and she heard it. No one else did. It shouldn't have been possible for her to hear it."

Bella shifted slightly, the memory of this afternoon causing her to become aroused again. I squeezed her against me slightly with the arm she was tucked under and took my hand from her stomach and ran it through her hair to calm her.

Emmett chimed in then. "He seemed anxious in class. His body was vibrating. He tried to get up to leave at one point and I had to restrain him. No one noticed him move though."

Carlisle looked contemplative for a moment and then moved on. "Tell me about the scent marking."

"It's a need. We like to do it obviously, but sometimes I feel I need to do it." Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"She can calm him like no one else can, as we all saw. I made a comment to him in the hallway when he referred to her as his Bella, and he started to growl, but Bella stopped him easily." Alice recounted.

"What did she do Alice?"

"She squeezed his hand and told him it was okay."

No one said anything for a few minutes, as they were all stunned. It was the quietest I had ever heard an active mind become before. This discussion was going to get us nowhere if everyone was going to stay mental and vocal mutes.

"Okay so moving on." I said. They all seemed to focus instantly again and the rush of their voices entering my head again, caused me to need a second to focus myself. "I know that mates don't like to be away from one another, but I have never heard of it causing physical ache before. It felt like my soul was demanding to be with her again."

"I agree. My whole body was aching to be with Edward again."

We were getting nowhere, with everyone, and there was a lot that needed to be decided tonight before I had to bring Bella home. I internally winced. Bella rubbed her face in my neck to get me to feel better. I kissed her head and started relating everything I had noticed.

"Her response to my mating growl in school, which was due to Newton's thoughts, was typical of a vampire mating. Not only did she hear it but her whole body responded to it. Her eyes change color when she feels her claim on me is being threatened or that I am being threatened in some way. She knows I'm not human and understands things about the animal part of our nature that a normal human doesn't. Her ability to calm me so easily is not something I have ever witnessed. I had wondered if Jasper could do such a thorough job of it anymore, now that I have Bella, and after earlier, I seriously doubt it would work unless I let it." Apparently Rosalie could not stay quiet anymore.

"So you told her all about us then! God you're so selfish! Do you not care the consequences this could have on us?" She was seething, and I was just about to respond when Bella jumped to her feet and beat me too it.

"He's selfish? You don't even want to be here! The only thing you have done throughout this discussion has been to stare at your fucking nails! Guess what? They're never going to change. You are too worried about the fact that no one is fawning over you right now and that has thrown your life into crisis. Get over yourself. Your family loves you, and the distance you feel from them has nothing to do with anyone but yourself. You have pushed them away and then blame them because no one likes you. You're no better than Jessica!"

"Who do thing you are?" I tried to push Bella behind me but she snarled at me.

"I am his MATE whether you like it or not. No matter what your feelings about me or Edward, you have no bearing on how we live our lives. Too bad if you don't like it."

"You make this difficult for us and you can blame yourself for breaking up the family. I will leave and live on my own with Bella." I declared. I was going to be with Bella no matter what.

I heard Esme gasp, before she jumped to her feet growling at Rosalie and stood toe to toe with her. Despite the fact that Rosalie was taller, she cowered back. "You better sit yourself down right now young lady! I have tolerated this long enough." We all were shocked to hear Esme yell at Rosalie. She had always shown the most sympathy to Rosalie knowing what she went through, but apparently she had had enough. Rosalie obediently sat down. In a voice that was a lot calmer than her stiff stance and black eyes portrayed, Esme finally voiced what many of us had felt but never said, for fear of seeming insensitive. "I love you, and I understand the resentment you have towards this life due to the things you are missing out on having because you are no longer human; but that gives you no right to treat other people the way you do. Everyone in this family loves you and cares about, and they don't make decisions about how to live their lives just to get under your skin."

Rosalie was shocked and still angry. "How can you all-"

Emmett released the fiercest growl I have ever heard from him and it was aimed at his wife. He was livid that she tried talking back to Esme. Esme has been better to her than her own mother ever was. "Don't even think about talking back to her Rosalie. Sit there and be quite. They don't deserve your hostility, and frankly, right now, no one is interested in hearing it. Edward is our brother, and Bella being his mate makes her our sister, whether you or anyone else likes it."

"Emmett-"He growled at her again, angry that she was trying to defend herself again, and she cowered back and was finally quite.

I pulled Bella back to my chest and purred to calm her, and began walking us backwards towards the couch. We sat back down together, and I watched as Emmett put Rosalie in his lap holding him to her, restraining. "Don't even think about running away. You and I will be having a long talk later." He hissed into her ear. She cowered back into him and nodded. Emmett has always been very gentle with Rosalie and I was a bit surprised to see him being so forceful. I had gotten glimpses from his mind I few times that hinted at the fact that he has had to do this with her before, but he was never this dominate with her. It wasn't our intention for this to happen, but I couldn't find it in myself to be angry. I know what Rose went through, the night Carlisle turned her, and she has every right to be bitter about things. I know our likes and dislikes don't change when we turn, but she has dwelled on this for over 70 years. She needs to move on and accept what she is, or she will never be happy. I might not be close to her, but she's my sister and I want her to be happy.

"Bella, can you tell us what you felt. I know that this is probably going to be uncomfortable for you, but try to be as detailed as possible." Carlisle asked requested of her. She was nervous but determined to get a better understanding of our relationship.

"Well I was pretending to listen to Jessica prattle on about God knows what, when I heard and felt Edward's growl. Everything in me shifted and I knew I belonged to the… creature behind the growl. I have never been very confrontational, but after our initial connection occurred, which for me was when I heard and felt the growl, I suddenly became very secure in myself. I knew I would never be alone again. Anyway, I knew that the growl hadn't come from a human, but had no idea what it did come from. I remember my whole body tensing and I turned to find the source of the growl. When we made eye contact, I felt like I had been searching for something my whole life and I had finally found it. His jaw clenched in anger, and I thought Jessica had been saying something nasty about the family, so I turned back to look at Jessica and paid attention to what she was saying." She clenched her eyes shut and her body became tense. I kissed her neck lightly and ran my hand over her back, under her shirt to calm her. The touch of skin on hers calmed her down almost instantly. She continued again with her version of events.

"Well I know now it was Newton's thoughts that pissed off Edward, but Jessica was being a bitch out of jealousy because Edward didn't fall down at her feet. She was talking about the family and how weird everyone was, and okay I can understand that; but what pissed me off the most was the fact that she made Esme seem like a less sincere person, because she adopted you all because she can't have kids of her own. Stupid Bitch! Sorry Esme."

"It's okay dear." She patted Bella's hand, and Bella smiled back at her.

"So I called Jessica out on her jealousy, she was going to attempt to hit me, when Edward stepped in front of me to defend me. He was going to say something to her, so I put my hand on his shoulder, and told him she wasn't worth it. He grabbed my hand and we left the cafeteria."

I thought she would be uncomfortable sharing the more intimate details, but she wasn't.

"We went to class early and when Edward told me I was his lab partner I jumped into his arms and started scenting him and purring."

"Did you realize what you were doing Bella?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Yes."

"I actually asked her that and her response was, 'You're not human Edward. No human could cause the immediate connection that I felt with you. I might not know what you are exactly, not that I care anyway, but you obviously are something… supernatural. That being said, I would imagine the animal part of your nature brings out mine. We belong to each other. Why wouldn't our reactions to comfort the other be similar?'"

"How did you know he wasn't human?" asked Jasper.

"He growled. Anyway, I asked what you all are, because it's obvious, to me anyway, that you are something. When class started I went and had my slip signed and just being that far away from him was uncomfortable. I had to work to control my breathing and I could feel my hands shaking. Edward growled and I calmed a bit knowing he was watching me. On my way back, Mike tried to… I don't know exactly but either way he was being disrespectful to Edward, so I had to put him in his place.

"Gym was awful." She shuddered from the memory. "My body was screaming for Edward, but I knew I couldn't leave and so I tried to calm myself and Mike wouldn't leave me alone, so I freaked out on him. Coach Clap let me leave early, and advised me to switch to a different class. We switched all my classes, with Alice's help, and now we have every class together."

After a few moments of contemplation, Carlisle finally spoke. "Well there is no doubt that you are mates. It is definitely more intense than anything I have ever witnessed, though I have heard rumors. I think our best bet is to contact Aro."

I hiss. "I don't want him knowing about Bella."

"He won't try to take her from you, Edward. I don't even believe he could. While it's true he likes to surround himself with talented individuals, he won't force anyone to join his guard. People seek him and the brothers out not the other way around. That being said, he is very, very old as are all the brothers. They might be our best bet for some advice; but we can hold off for a while. I'll do some research on my own first and see if I can discover any information on a more powerful mating process."

"Okay so I think we have one more very important thing to discuss." Alice chimed in.

"And what is that Alice?" Esme asked.

"How are they going to get through the times when they have to be apart?"

How indeed.


	5. Pain and Explainations

"Edward, you'll stay at my dad's house with me right? You won't leave?" there was a pleading tone to her voice that bordered on self-consciousness.

"I'll bring you home and then run our car back here and return to you once Charlie is asleep ok?" We had lasted a full period in school, although the distance would be far greater, I was hoping it we would be okay to be apart long enough for Charlie to go to bed.

She smirked at me when I said our car, because what was mine was hers too now, and curled herself closer to me, as close as she could. The idea of leaving my side had terrified her, and I wondered if she was downplaying her pain from school today, or if the emotional upheaval was finally getting to her. Alice after looking into the future told us that she didn't know much because decisions hadn't been made yet, and wouldn't be until we could figure out more about our circumstances. It was starting to get late, and Bella didn't want to upset Charlie, so we bid everyone a good night. Alice came for the drive with me, not only to reassure Charlie, but incase the pain became too much and she needed to drive. Carlisle left for work at the same time that we left to bring Bella home.

On the way to Bella's dad's house we talked about the treaty and the rules of being a vampire. I hoped that one day she would want to be a vampire, but I would let her do it in her own time. We also needed to be cautious and make sure that we didn't draw any unwanted attention to ourselves, if Bella wanted to become a vampire.

"So the tribes people down at the reservation, are werewolves? "

"Well, shape shifters would be more accurate."

"Are there anymore around here?"

"We haven't smelt any of them, but I suppose the possibility is there for some to be around. The tribe is still here so who knows."

"Well there are Blacks left on the reservation. I know that for sure."

I raised my eyebrow at her in question. "How do you know that, love?"

"Billy Black is Charlie's best friend. He has a son Jacob, and two older daughters. The girls are around my age so it's possible they don't live here anymore but Jacob is younger than me. I'm pretty sure Charlie sees them pretty regularly. If there are wolves left, it would more than likely be Jacob and not Billy, if hereditary plays a role."

"Why do you say that?" My sister asked from the backseat.

"Billy's in a wheelchair. He has been for years. Jacob would be 15 or 16 now I think."

"Well if there are wolves around be cautious. They will smell us on you, and might perceive you as an enemy. They have little control of themselves when they are young, much like a newborn vampire. This brings us to the main rule and really the only rule of being a vampire. Keep the secret. Do not let humans know you exist."

Bella's eyes went wide. "Are you going to get into trouble? Will someone come after you? I mean it shouldn't matter if I know. I'm going to become a vampire any way and…"

I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Calm down love. No one is going to get in trouble." I paused for a moment. "Do you really want to be a vampire?"

"Of course I do Edward. I told you I'd never leave you, not like I could anyway. Did you really think that I wouldn't want to? Do you not want me to become a vampire?" Her eyebrows furrowed and her breathing was starting to pick up. She looked and felt panicked. I hurried to reassure her. "No it's not that. I just don't want you to feel like you have to, if you don't want to. If you decided not to, I would still never leave you. I can understand you wanting things I can't give you."

Her voice became deadly calm and she locked her eyes to face. Even when I was checking the road I could feel her eyes boring into my face. "Like what?"

"The chance to stay with your family, have kids."

Her eyes got a bit darker, and her voice was just controlled enough for her to not be growling at me. "Edward if I ever have to repeat this conversation with you, I'm going to be really pissed off, so you better listen up and listen well. My family has their own lives. My mother has her husband, and I've done my job of raising her. It's Phil's turn. My father, as much as he would like me to be his little girl forever, knows that's not going to happen. He'll have to let me go eventually, no matter how that happens. As far as children go, I never pictured myself as a mother. Rene took a lot of looking after and to some extent I look after Charlie the same way. The man can only cook eggs and not well at that. Besides if I ever were to have kids who would I have them with? I would only want kids with you, and that isn't possible. I would never give you up for something that doesn't exist yet and can't even exist for us."

"I love you." There was really nothing more I could say. Bella, my mate, my life; she was perfect for me.

"Aww, you guys are so perfect for one another!" Alice called from the backseat. I had forgotten she was there and by Bella's blush she had too. I rubbed my thumb across her cheek causing her blush to deepen.

"Beautiful."

I parked the car outside Bella's house, and before she got out of the car she reminded me that we hadn't talked to Carlisle about being able to feel the other. I promised we would bring it up to him the next time we were all together and she was satisfied with that. Alice and I walked her inside; she wanted to introduce us to her dad.

"Bella, is that you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah dad it's me. I want you to meet my friends."

He left his chair, that he was watching the game from, and came into the hallway.

"Dad, this is Alice."

Alice hugged Charlie, which made him laugh, and only slightly uncomfortable. "I'm Bella's best friend."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Dad this is Edward." The way she looked at me, with unconditional love and reverence, her dad knew that she was very serious about me already, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. His experiences with Renee, had left him jaded, and he didn't want that for Bella. He decided to talk to her later about it. I held my hand out to him and greeted him. "Chief Swan, a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"It's nice to meet you to Edward. Thank you, both of you for looking out for Bella at school."

"I'd do anything for Bella, sir." I looked down into her eyes and saw my life swimming her chocolate brown orbs.

Before Bella and I could lose ourselves in each other, and probably worry her father in the process, Alice decided it was best if we go on our way. "Bella, Edward and I will pick you up for school tomorrow. I'll drag my brother home now. I think I wiped you out with the entire math situation."

"Yeah, I am pretty tired. Come on, I'll walk you two to the door."

"Goodnight Chief Swan." I shook Charlie's hand, and walked towards the door, Bella by my side, while Alice said goodbye to Charlie. I turned to look at Bella and she had a small sad smile on her face. She didn't want me to leave. "I'll be back when he's sleeping love." She nodded, and then stretched up on her toes to kiss me. It was a chaste, quick kiss, but there was no denying the passion behind it. I pulled away and kissed Bella's forehead. Bella watched us walk to the car, and stayed in the window until we were out of sight. We got half way home before the pain became too unbearable, and I had to pull over. My hands were wrapped around the steering wheel so tightly that I knew I would need to replace it. I was howling in pain and whimpering. Alice couldn't get me out of the car and had to call Emmett and Jasper to come and help her. As they were removing me from the car, Carlisle called Alice and said that Charlie had just brought Bella in and she was screaming in pain but refusing to let anyone touch her; she was whimpering my name to Carlisle and begging him to get me there. He had called Esme and she came down to the hospital and was with Bella trying to keep her as calm as possible until I arrived. I growled at my brother's and Alice.

"Get me there! Now!"

Jasper jumped in the driver's seat, Emmett in the passenger's seat, while Alice and I climbed in the back. We entered the hospital parking lot two minutes later, and I ran to find My Bella. Charlie was pacing in the hallway when I neared her room.

"She's in there Edward. She's been calling your name for the past 10 minutes. Please help her." Charlie had no idea what was going on, but he'd do whatever it took to get her better, and if me being with her made her better, he was all for it.

"I will Charlie." Just as I got to her door she screamed out my name.

"EDWARD!"

I rushed into the room, and climbed onto the bed with her. She crawled into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and straddled my lap. We proceeded to scent each other as she sobbed hysterically. She was chocking on air and she needed to calm down before she made herself sick. "It's ok baby, I'm here. I won't leave you again. You need to calm down love; you're going to make yourself sick." I ran one hand through her hair and the other up and down her back. Esme stuck her head in, purely for Charlie's benefit, to say that she and Carlisle were going to talk to Charlie about this whole thing in Carlisle's office. I nodded and continued to sooth Bella. When she wasn't hysterical anymore, we both needed intimate contact.

_I'll keep everyone away. I sent Emmett and Jasper home. Just try to keep it down. _

We were both clawing at each other's clothes trying to get to skin as quickly as possible.

"Edward… I can't… I need…" I knew she needed me. We needed to sooth the connection between us.

"Shhh, baby it's okay. I have you. Will you let me make it better?" I lifted her chin to look in her eyes, and they were black as night. I growled at her in arousal.

"As long as I can make you better." She growled right back.

I pulled her impossibly closer to me, both of our shirts gone. Bella was running her fingernails over the skin on abs and it felt amazing. Her warm, soft skin felt unbelievable to me. She was rubbing herself against my erection, and as much as I wanted to do this in a more intimate place, it just wasn't an option for either of us right now.

"Edward, it's not enough. More, please" She brought her fingers into my hair and was tugging on it as she continued to grind down harder. I removed her bra, and saw the best looking pair of breasts I have ever seen. Granted I had never requested to see anyone's breasts before, but sometimes women were just crazy. "You're so fucking perfect baby." '_Mine' _just kept playing over and over again in my head. I brought my mouth down to her nipples and starting sucking on one while playing with the other, switching every so often. When she started to whimper, I brought my hands down to her jeans, undoing the button and the zipper and pushing her up to her knees, I pulled them down and off. I began nuzzling her stomach and growling low in my chest, and I could smell her arousal become more intense, so I pulled her back down to my lap and ran my fingers over the outside of her panties. She was soaked all the through and it made me impossibly harder. She pulled my face up to hers and looked into my eyes, which if her growl was any indication, were just as black as hers. She reached down to my jeans, and in no time at all it seemed, she was stroking my cock.

"Edward, please…"

I ripped her panties from her body and slipped a finger into her pussy, and placed my thumb on her clit. God she was so wet, and warm. I could feel her already starting to clamp down on my finger. I was not ready to let her climax yet. "Not yet Bella; you wait until I let you." I growled at her. I felt her wetness increase and she was still clamping down on my finger but she was holding it off. Her hands on my cock felt better than I ever imagined it could. "Fuck, Bella. Harder." She not only gripped me harder but she sped up her pace, making my climax build rapidly. I was ready in no time at all. "That's it baby; Fuck… I want you to cum with me. NOW, Bella." I pulled out my finger and slammed two in, making sure to hit her g-spot and rubbing her clit as fast as possible without hurting her. Her pussy clamped down hard on my fingers and I felt her cum all over my hand and my release shot all over her stomach, and mine. I couldn't even describe the feelings flowing through my body. I muffled our screams by kissing her. I continued to kiss and stroke her as she came down from her high, and her me and we finally felt better. She whimpered when I removed my fingers from her. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and licked them clean. She watched me with hooded eyes, and moaned as my eyes rolled in my head. "God baby, you taste so fucking good." We kissed each other forcefully, but gently, until it dissolved into sweet chaste kisses.

Not willing to part with her at all after our painful separation, I carried her into the bathroom along with our discarded clothes so I could clean us up a bit. I stood her up on the floor and helped her out of her panties and slipped them in my pocket. She raised an eyebrow at me in question.

"Mine." She just shook her head at me and granted me a very sweet kiss. Once we were all straightened up I carried her back to her temporary bed and placed her inside. I wrapped the covers around her and crawled on top of them facing her and held her to me. She pouted at me.

"Carlisle and Esme, talked to your dad. They are heading back here. No need to make your father even more uncomfortable than he currently is. Alice and the others have gone home."

"What did they tell him?"

"That we are supernatural creatures, but they couldn't tell him what kind, because it was too dangerous for him to know the truth. He wanted to get you away from us." She started to feel panicky, again so I ran my hand down her back to keep her calm. "They explained to him that we couldn't be apart because the episode that happened tonight would be constant, and it could possibly kill us both. They told him they wished for you to move in with us, and that they would keep him as in the loop as was safe for him. He's going to ask you how you feel about it before he makes a decision."

"Great. That will be an uncomfortable talk with Charlie."

"Do you want me to sit in the chair, and hold your hand while you talk to him?" I didn't want to move, but if it would make this more comfortable for her than I would do it.

"No. I'm not ashamed of our relationship as sudden as it may be. The kids in school can think what they like, but I won't lie to Charlie as much as it's possible."

I smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. I could hear both of our parents outside the door. I recognized Esme's knock. "Come in." I called. Bella turned over so her back was to my chest and snuggled as close as she could get. She folded one arm under her head and placed her other arm under the arm I had wrapped around her waist. She slid her hand, palm down under mine, and interlocked our fingers together. My head had been propped up on my hand, but I laid it down onto the pillow to give the illusion of privacy for Bella and Charlie's conversation.

"How are you feeling Bells?" Charlie asked her. He looked… not sad really, just more like he wasn't ready for this. His thoughts were all focused on Bella. As long as she was happy and this is what she wanted, he would accept her decisions, and would deal with everything else in his own time.

"A lot better dad. After I sleep I'm sure I'll be back to normal."

"Glad to hear it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I talked to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and they explained some things to me. I know you know more than I do and that you're not blind to what is going on around you. I don't want to know more they have explained; I just want to make sure this is what you want. They asked that you be allowed to go live with them, for both your sakes. While I don't like it, if it is what needs to happen for you to not be in pain, then I'll allow it."

"It's what I want dad. I can't be without Edward. I love him. We don't fully understand everything yet either, but we can't be apart. I just ask that you don't let mom in on this. She would try to get me to move back home, or something equally as unproductive. I'll tell her after my birthday that I moved in with Edward. Then she can't try to 'change my mind.'"

He laughed sarcastically. "Yes Renee would try to do that. I won't say anything. I still expect to see you Bella."

"Of course you will dad." She paused at turned to look back at me. She mouthed 'the wolves' to me. In a voice to low for Charlie or Bella to hear I quickly discussed with Carlisle what we should do.

"I know we can't tell him about them, but if they try to poison his mind against us and Bella has to make the decision to say goodbye to him earlier than planned…"

Carlisle thought for a moment. "Charlie?"

"Yes."

"There is one more thing I would like to discuss with you. I know that you are aware of the dislike the tribe has for us. I'm afraid it is a long standing feud between us; one that I unfortunately don't see ending anytime soon. We have agreed not to go onto thier land. Kind of a self imposed restraining order if you will. We stay away from them, they stay away from us. If they learn of Bella's involvement with us, they might try to… convince you that we are out to hurt her. While I assure you that is not the case, I would ask that you don't force Bella to go to any gathering's there. I fear they will not be kind to her."

Charlie nodded. "I'll let you get to sleep Bella. Do you want me to bring anything to the Cullen's in the morning?"

Esme decided to speak up then. "Actually Charlie, I can go back to the house with you now if you like and gather some things for Bella. That way you don't need to make a trip out to our house tomorrow morning. By the time I gather things for Bella and come back I'm sure they'll be ready to go."

"Thank you Esme. I'm sure you know what to get more than I do."

Esme walked towards us with a small notebook in her hand. "You're welcome Charlie. Bella, hunnie make a list for me of the things you want me to grab for you." She handed the notebook and a pen to Bella to make her list. After Bella was done with the list she handed the notebook to Esme, and said her goodnights to Charlie, promising to call him tomorrow. Esme was waiting by the door for Charlie, and when Charlie was far enough away that he wouldn't hear her Bella whispered to her, "Thanks mom." Esme smiled at her, with tears she would never cry in her eyes. She mouthed back 'I love you' to Bella and left.

"I'll be back with your discharge paperwork Bella. I'm listing your stay as hyperventilation due to night terrors."

"Thanks dad." Carlisle's smile was brilliant. He started to walk away when Bella stopped him.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She bit her bottom lip, and looked at him shyly. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course." _You okay with this Edward? _ I nodded and smiled. I was glad Bella was starting to become more comfortable with Carlisle. If she ever got sick, he's the only one who I would trust to treat her.

He walked over to her and she sat up in the bed to hug him properly. He was so happy to have her be a part of the family, and happy for me that I found my mate, that it showed all over his face. "Welcome to the family sweetheart." He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room. As soon as Esme got back from Charlie's house, we would be heading home.

"I'm glad Charlie took everything so well Edward. I'm glad he didn't make things difficult."

"He loves you and wants what's best for you. He wishes he had spent more time with you growing up, that he hadn't missed so much, but he wants you to be happy and if he can help you to be than he's going to do it."

"He's a great father. Sometimes I wonder how my life would have been different if I had spent more time with him or lived with him; but its life's experiences that make you who you are so I can't find it in myself to resent the circumstances of my life. I'm just glad that all the choices I have made have led me here, to you."

"Me too love, me too."


	6. Aro

My Singer

Esme picked us both up within a half an hour and we headed home. She told us we could use the guest room, until she was able to get us a bed. As soon as we got home we went to the living room so that Bella could tell us what she experienced that led to Charlie bringing her into the emergency room. I knew that Rosalie was not happy about Bella living with us now, but whatever Emmett had said to her, made her keep her opinions to herself. Whenever it looked like she might say something nasty, he hissed at her, and she backed down. I had no desire to know what had been said, as long as she kept her derogatory comments about Bella to herself. We sat down on the couch, Bella curled into my lap, so she could tell the others what she experienced.

"Do you want to wait for Carlisle to get home, dear?"

"No mom, dad already knows what happened, Charlie filled him in." Esme smiled at her and patted her foot.

"Okay whenever you're ready dear."

"Well, I watched Edward leave, and the pain was there but just about as bad as school so I knew I could handle it. I told Charlie I was going up to shower and go to bed, because I was tired. He wanted to talk and I told him that I promised we would the next night but I was just too tired. He said ok and left me alone. The pain got intense really fast, and I made it half way up the stairs, before I the pain became too much. I started screaming out for Edward, and my dad came running over, and when he couldn't calm me or find out what was wrong with me he said he was going to call for the ambulance and I had to beg him not to. He ran me out to his cruiser and drove me in. When we got to the hospital they tried to take me from him and I screamed at them not to touch me. Carlisle must have heard me, because he came running around the corner and had them bring him a gurney. He brought me back to a room and told Charlie to wait in the hallway. Mom showed up and tried to keep me calm, but I didn't start to calm down until I could feel Edward getting closer to me. When he got there and was in the hallway, he didn't come in right away, so I cried out for him. He came in and I wrapped myself around him and he calmed me down."

Bella had silent tears running down her face just from telling the story. I wiped them away and she curled into me and started absentmindedly rubbing her fingers on my shirt. She asked about our diet finally. She knew we didn't hunt humans, at least not in the area. We told her of being vegetarians. She was relieved, seeing as she was currently a vegetarian herself. We all laughed at that. It was silent for a while and Bella wasn't tired yet so we decided to tell her our stories; all except for Rosalie. It was a very sensitive subject to her, and Bella paid no mind to the fact that Rosalie wasn't ready for her to know.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rosalie gritted out.

"Okay." Bella replied. She turned to ask Alice a question when Rosalie cut her off.

"What do you mean 'okay'?"

Bella was annoyed with her but maintained her manners. "I mean okay. You don't want to talk about it, or you don't want me to know. It's your business whether or not you feel like telling people. So again, okay." Bella returned her attention to Alice. "Alice would you like to go shopping with me?"

Alice's eyes lit up and she started bouncing in place. "I need some warmer clothes so I have to go, but I DO NOT like shopping and if you go overboard…"

Alice cut her off. "I won't go overboard I promise. Thank you Bella!" Alice got up and ran over to Bella. I went to pull her tighter into me but she just laughed and sat up accepting Alice's hug. "We can go Saturday." Alice ran off to get her computer, thinking about stores she wanted to take Bella too and I had to laugh. Bella looked at me and I just shook my head. "Four hours is my max Alice. Trim that list!" Bella yelled laughing at her.

"I can work with four hours. Anything else I'll just order online." She smiled and started looking through web sites for clothes for not only Bella but me too. I decided I wanted to give Bella something, but was unsure in what format I wanted to give it to her in. Perhaps I would figure it out while we were shopping. Carlisle walked in at about midnight. He got one of the other doctors to cover the rest of his shift.

_How's Bella Edward? Has she had any bad side effects? _

I shook my head no. Bella noticed but decided not to acknowledge it.

"Good evening everyone; Bella, I'm surprised to see you still up. How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Perfect, thanks dad." She smiled at Carlisle.

"I think we should call Aro. I have been unable to find any information regarding this situation. We need to know what to look forward to."

I stiffened slightly. Even though Carlisle has a personal relationship with him, his reputation preceded him. He was known for his… collecting of vampires with powers. I certainly wasn't going to join him, and I knew Jasper and Alice wouldn't either. But if he threatened Bella I would join to save her. Bella sensed my tension and turned towards Carlisle.

"Dad are you sure this is a good idea. No one seems comfortable with this Aro being involved." Bella was running her hands over my arms to calm me. I knew my family would never intentionally harm Bella or me but I didn't know enough about Aro to feel comfortable with involving him.

"I don't think it would hurt anything. I know his reputation, but I assure you it is mostly unfounded. The only vampire he has ever forced that I am aware of is vampire whose gifts have posed a danger to us in the form of exposure. Of course he tries to be very persuasive, but he is otherwise harmless."

Bella turned her head to look at me, asking me to trust her. I ran my fingertips across her cheek and nodded once. She smiled and without looking away from my eyes, told Carlisle to make the call.

"Imprese Volturi, parlando Gianna. Come posso smistare la chiamata?"

"Questo è Carlisle Cullen. Vorrei parlare con Aro, per favore."

"Un momento per favore."

After a few minutes, in which Bella bounced nervously in my lap, Aro finally picked up the line.

"Carlisle, old friend, how are you?"

Carlisle smiled. "I'm well Aro. I'm calling hoping for some insite."

"Well I'll try to be of help if I can. What seems to be perplexing you?"

"My son Edward has found his mate. She is human."

"That's wonderful! She knows I presume, and you plan on turning her?"

"Yes. We just have to wait for some time to pass, so her leaving is not suspecious."

"Yes, of course. So what do you need help with then, old friend?"

"There mating has had some atypical symptoms. I have never heard of such a thing and wondered if you could maybe shed some light on the situation for us."

"I can certainly try. Can everyone involved hear me?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful! So tell me then what is different."

Carlise told him all that was discused. Bella seemed to be getting nervous about what Aro was going to say. I put her back to my chest and started purring to calm her. This position was the most effective way for us to relax and reassure each other. When Carlisle was done explaining the abnormalities to Aro, we waited while he collected his thoughts.

"Well I believe I can be of some help to you after all. Now what is your mates name Edward?"

"Bella."

"Bella, you said you felt, as well as heard him growl at you correct?"

"Yes." I could feel that she was still slightly nervous, but was happy we could get some answers.

"You can... sense him to a certain extent as well, correct?"

"Yes, although I don't think it's me necessarily. I think the... bond is responsible."

Aro laughed, happily. "Yes you are quite right my dear. I have met a few other mates like the two of you. The ones I know the most about are mates that met when they were both vampire, and so the relationship was quite different. The other set was a human and vampire mate and your reactions are very similar. I always wondered if the diet of the vampire were different, if the reactions would be different, but they seem pretty standard. Alas, I am getting off course.

"What I know is this. You will not be able to physically hurt each other. Your bond will not allow it. Denying the progression or instincts your bond provides you with, can be detramental to you both. The pain you experiance when seperated, will go away when you consimate your bond. The intense pain you experiance is because your mate is vunerable to attack. If your mate was actually in danger in any way during this time, you would seek the other out fiercly and no one would be able to stop you. It wants the connection to be solid. The pain is it's way to protect itself. It lets you know that you are too far from your mate. Now, you still will not want to be away from each other once you have consumated your bond, as the longing I am told is intense; hunting for days seperatly as an example. If you are in pain after consumating, than something is wrong, and it would behoove you to find your mate as quickly as possible.

"Consumation, will also bring forth the intense need to mark each other. It won't turn her; it is a completely differnt process and quite the experiance I am told. I have never witnessed a marking but have seen the mates after it has been done. The human was still human, and didn't become vampire until the time was right for them.

"The same rule applies for your marking as a vampire marking. Do NOT interfer in the marking in any way. You put your own lives at risk to do so. The action no matter how well it is intended well make the both of them defensive and feral. It will bring mutual strength to both, physically as well as emotionally. Edward, your mate will not be indestructable, just have more... endurance.

"The human would go hunting with thier mate, even though they were a human drinker. I am told the response was the same as it is for vampires to watch thier mate feed. Although you might want to consumate your bond first. That kind of intensity within your bond would not allow you deny it what it wants. The decision your family has made in reguards to diet, should be interesting.

"When you do turn your mate, it should not be as painful for her as long as you remain in contact with her. Your presence will sooth her, and she might have limited motility. Instinct, not actual conscience action. Your bond will tell you when the time is right. You will not be able to plan it. The bond will tell you when it needs to be done.

"Now am i correct in assuming that she has family she has had to be removed from?"

Carlisle froze for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"What did you tell him? The human in the past, just ran away, but it was centuries ago, and technology is more advanced today."

"We told him that we were not human but that we were unable to tell him what we are. He took it well."

"Very good. Be sure he doesn't get too curious. We will leave him alone, but just monitor that he says nothing."

"He won't say anything. He's a man of his word, sir." Bella wanted to reassure Aro as well as stand up for her father. I was very proud of how she handled herself.

"Very good, piccolo." He paused briefly. "I would very much like to meet everyone. Every mating is different, and as you are aware, I so love to learn new things about our kind. Would you be so kind old friend?"

"In the summer or spring break perhaps. The children are still in school. While it is pretense for most, it is not for Bella. I will let you know."

"I look forward to it. Oh I almost forgot. The mating process you and Bella are experiancing is refered to as 'A Singer' connection. Everything about her sings to you. While she doesn't smell like food to you, her scent is still more powerful for you than anyone else."

"Thank you so much for all your help Aro."

"You are most welcome friend Carlisle. Arrivederci."

After we all briefly discussed the phone call with Aro, glad for the new information, Bella and I went up to the guest room. She took her toiletries and one of my shirts into the hall bathroom with her to get ready for bed. After I heard her climb into the shower, she called out to me.

"What is it my love?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom, softly shutting the door behind me.

"Can you stay in here with me?" She sounded shy about asking me.

"Of course. Do you want to talk more about the phone call with Aro?"

"Sure. You can start by telling me if you have any reservations about anything he said."

I laughed softly. She knew I had some reservations, and quite possibly what they already were. "Well I'm not sure how to feel about hunting with you there. Even knowing that I can't hurt you, it's still nerve racking to me. My family definatly would not be able to go with us. Even though we would be on our own, and most often are, your blood would still tempt them, unless we were really far away."

"I don't really know what to say to that. I mean I can't stop you from eating Edward." She paused. "We'll just have to suffer through it i guess. There's not really another option."

"Bella, i'm not saying that I don't want to take you with me. It's just that we are not even remotely human when we hunt. Our instincts take over. We become completely soulless." Just as the last word left my mouth, she growled so fiercly at me that I was taken aback. The shower turned off and she threw the door open stepping out not bothering with the towel hanging on the wall. She just stood in front of me glaring at me with the fierciest eyes I have ever seen.

"If I ever hear you utter that word again Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you will regret it do you hear me?!" She was growling at me, and I was equal parts shocked and incredibly turned on that she was being so fierce to me and defensive of me , even if it was to defend me from myself. "Take a shower." She walked past me and started getting ready for bed. I got in the shower to wash off the smells that stuck to me from the day. By the time I got out, the only thing she had left to do was brush her hair. I stepped up behind her and took the brush from her.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to upset you." I whispered to her, kissing her neck softly. I started brushing the snarls out of her hair.

She sighed, and continued speaking to me softly. Partly to keep as much of our personal life from the family as possible, and the other part because she knew that this was a difficult topic to discuss with me. She didn't want to seem agressive in any way. "I realize that you have been alone for a long time Edward, and you like to think that you are _soulless,_" she spat out the word soulless like it was a curse word. "because it's easier to be alone if you deam yourself unworthy. If you were soulless you would not be able to love me. You might be more intouch with the animalistic side of you, but that doesn't make you soulless. Everyone has this inside of them Edward, yours is just more prominate than others. Everyone has the ability to be a killer, it's just acted upon by some and not others. You choose not to be a monster. You choose to live on animals and not hunt humans. Yes you may have in the past but that does not define who you are." She reached back and grabbed my hand, spinning in my arms. "Do you think that I will become soulless when I become vampire?"

"No." I said fiercly.

"Than why are you any different? You didn't change when you became vampire. If the vampire id cruel then they were cruel as humans too. Vampires are not soulless. They have good and bad in them like everyone else. The part they use to govern themselves with is what makes them who they are."

I leaned down and kissed her softly for a few moments. When I pulled away I rested my forehead to hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"How did you get so smart?"

She smiled at me. "Silver lining of living with Renee. She's not a bad person per se. She just made her choice to care more for herself than others. It doesn't make her a bad person; she made a choice. An unpopular one but a choice none the less."

She reached down for my hand, and towed me out of the bathroom and into the guest room. I pulled down the covers and climbed into bed. After turning off the lamp on the side table she curled up to me with her back to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I'd like to take you somewhere tomorrow after school."

"Okay. Where are we going?" She asked sleepily.

"Nope. You have to wait to discover it tomorrow. I will tell you this though. I have never taken anyone else there ever."

She smiled at me her eyes closed. I knew sleep was not far off for her. "Okay i'll let you keep your secrect." She yawned. "Goodnight Edward. I love you."

"I love you too my Bella."

She turned her face to me for a sweet chaste kiss. After we released each other, breathing our scent into each others faces, she turned her head back to it's original position. She grabbed my hand that was wrapped around her, kissed the top of it and still holding onto it tucked it under her face. She didn't move until the morning.

**A/N: Italian translation**

**Imprese****Volturi****, parlando ****Gianna****. ****Come posso****smistare la chiamata?**** Volturi Enterprises****, ****Gianna**** speaking****.****How may I****direct your call?**

**Questo è****Carlisle****Cullen.****Vorrei****parlare con****Aro****, per favore**** =This is****Carlisle****Cullen****. ****I would like to****talk to****Aro****, please**

**Un momento per favore****= One moment please**

**Piccolo****= little one.**

**Arrivederci****= Goodbye**


	7. Trouble at School and the Meadow

My Singer

"Wake up my Bella." I was running my nose across her shoulder and up the column of her neck, placing kisses every so often.

"Hum. I don't want to." She whispered softly.

"Come on my love. The faster you get up the faster I get to show you the surprise I am going to take you to after school." She finally opened her beautiful brown eyes and turned to look at me.

"Cheater." She whispered against my lips before kissing me. Just as I shifted my hands so she could change position, she dashed out of bed, grabbed her bag, and ran to the bathroom to change. I was stunned that she bolted, but laughed none the less. I got up and made the bed, and just as I opened the door, Alice appeared and handed me my clothes.

"You can't go into your room, Edward. It's kind of a mess. Esme and I have a surprise for the two of you. I'll put some clothes in here for you." She smiled at me.

"Thank you Alice." She turned to head up to my room. I could hear Bella was almost finished in the bathroom.

"You better be careful with my things, or your closet will suffer." I heard he laugh but agree as she went through my closet. I closed the bedroom door again and quickly got dressed. As I was stepping out of the guest room, Bella was leaving the bathroom and I stopped in my tracks. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down leaving her natural waves to flow as they pleased. She had on a pair of black faded skinny jeans, black ballet flats, and a midnight blue tank top on. Alice came down the stairs with one of my button down shirts, and handed it to Bella.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem. I'll get you a belt from my closet."

As Alice left to her room handing me my clothes on the way, Bella came towards me, kissed my cheek as she passed and went to put her toiletry bag back in our current room. I followed and put my own clothes away. When I turned back to her, she had put on my shirt and buttoned up the bottom half leaving the top open. "Edward, can you roll the sleeves up to my elbows please?"

"Of course love." I rolled her sleeves, making sure they were even on both sides. Alice came in to give Bella the belt and left again. Bella walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room, to place the belt on her waist to bring in her shirt. When she was completed, she turned to look at me.

"So what do you think?"

I growled at her in response to her question. Her eyes got a little darker and she stalked over to me. She pushed her hands into my hair, and pulled me down to her for a kiss. This was one of the hottest kisses we had ever shared. Every time we kissed it got better and better. Our mating bond was begging us to consummate it but we simply didn't have the time right now. She pulled away from me and whispered into my ear; "I'm keeping the shirt." She bit down on my earlobe gently, turned, and walked towards the door. She was at the top of the stairs and I growled at her playfully. "Vixen." She laughed and laughed even harder when I lifted her over my shoulder and vamped her down the stairs to the kitchen where Esme had breakfast ready for her. I slapped her ass before placing her in a chair.

"Don't think that won't go unpunished, Ms. Swan."

"The thought never crossed my mind, mo maite." She turned her attention back to Esme and breakfast. I couldn't believe she called me my mate in Irish.

"Thanks so much for breakfast Esme. I'll never be able to eat all of this though. I usually don't eat much for breakfast to be honest."

Esme smiled at Bella. "Eat what you like and I'll save or discard the rest. Besides, when vampires mate their… activities make them hungrier. I would imagine you'll need to eat more soon enough."

Bella turned beet red but laughed anyway, despite her embarrassment. "I suppose your right Esme."

After Bella finished eating we all left. Alice and Jasper rode in with us and Emmett and Rosalie took his jeep. School was as usual, boring, but defiantly more interesting mow that I had my own mate. Listening to the boys thoughts about her was hard for me, as was listening to the constant jealousy coming from the girls towards Bella. She sat near me in every class, and when things got too be too much for me to handle Bella would reign me in. She'd grab my hand and whisper to me too low for the humans to hear her.

When we got home from school that first day, Emmett wanted to wrestle, so the boys and Alice and Bella came into the back yard. Emmett would not allow Rose to come out with us. Apparently she hadn't gotten over things to his liking and he didn't want her involved with Bella unless she could be civil. I wrestled with the boys until Bella's dinner was ready. After dinner, we both went up stairs to take showers, and get ready for bed. We lay in bed watching Cry Baby. I had never seen it but it was one of the movies Bella loved and she knew all the songs. She fell asleep shortly after the movie ended, and I listened to her sleep talking until morning.

* * *

><p>Our week went much the same as this. Going to school, spending time with the family, which Esme enjoyed immensely, and watching movies or reading before bed. Mike Newton tried to talk to Bella at every little opportunity, and more often than not she completely ignored him. Jessica even tried to "apologize" to Bella. Bella wasn't having any of it. She told Jessica to 'go get her own popularity and stop trying to cling to someone else's'. At least Jessica finally took the hint and left Bella alone.<p>

On Friday during our math class, which we share with Jasper, was the first day that things were got difficult for me. It's the only class that Bella has a hard time understanding the material, and she pays close attention while in class. Newton's thoughts about my Bella, made me extremely possessive and protective.

_Have to talk to her… make her see he's a freak… tell her I want to apologize… I'll kiss her then she'll know… better than Cullen_

I was growling, under my breath trying to control the need to rip Newton to shreds. I knew Bella could hear me; her back was ram rod straight, and she kept glancing over in Newton's direction; she could probably feel Newton's eyes on her. Jasper was yelling at me in his thoughts to calm down. Newton was so lost in his fantasies he never even glanced my way.

_Just ignore him Edward! You need to calm down. You'll endanger the whole family!_

I was trying to calm down I really was but I just couldn't. Bella apparently realized how serious my issue was and hissed at me. I stopped growling and looked at her.

"Okay class, you can work on your homework for the weekend for the remainder of class. If you need help see me or your neighbor." Mr. Miller announced. Perfect timing I thought.

Bella spun around and reached her hand out to me. A grasped it and pulled it to me and rubbed it against my face. I started calming down instantly, but the contact I needed to become completely calm just couldn't happen in class.

_Look at the freak….rubbing on her like an animal… love to rub on Bella…_

I hissed, and Bella's grip tightened on my hand. "I know he's disgusting Edward, but you need to stop. You know he'll never have a chance with me."

I looked up at her with pitch black eyes. I really was trying to control myself. I knew what she was saying was the truth, but it didn't seem to matter right now. "Jasper, take him out of class. Edward lay your head down. Let go of my hand." I growled at her and pulled her hand closer to me. "I'll right behind you out that door. You need to trust me." I did as she asked, not liking losing contact with her.

"Is there a problem Mr. Hale?" I hear Mr. Miller ask.

"My brother isn't feeling well. I need to take him home."

"Very well; go to the office and get signed out."

Just as Bella spun to face the front of the room, she caught the triumphant look on Mike's face.

"What's the smile for Newton? You better not be rejoicing in the fact that Edward is sick." Jasper pushed me out of the door and we waited in the hallway for Bella. We both listened to the conversation she had with Newton in front of the entire class. Jasper and I had smiles on our faces, proud of Bella for sticking up for herself, and for bringing Mike down a notch in front of the entire class.

Jessica was going to try to intervene on Mike's behalf, but Bella shut her down before she could. "Jessica, do not involve yourself; this has nothing to do with you."

"It would be in your best interest _Newton_ to keep your eyes away from me. Being stared at in class, while I'm trying to work, like I'm a dancer at peep show, is not only rude, it's disrespectful. Mr. Miller, I'm done with class for the day. I refuse to sit here and be harassed." With that she packed up the remainder of her things and followed us out of the class. As soon as she entered the hallway I pulled her to me and immediately she wrapped her arms around me and started scenting me, to try and calm me down. We had to go into the office to get dismissed. Bella had to call Chief Swan to get dismissed, and after she explained what happened in class, he agreed to dismiss her and told her he would be talking to Newton's parents. Jasper decided to stay in school with Alice, seeing as they were going hunting after school.

* * *

><p>I was still on edge from the classroom and needed time to reconnect with Bella. I was taking her to a meadow I had found while running one day when we first moved back. I never showed it to anyone because it was my sanctuary away from all the mental chatter. Bella was the only one that I would willingly share my space with.<p>

The entire time we were in the car Bella ran her fingers through my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. She was helping to sooth me, even though she was just as impatient as I was to reconnect. "I'm sorry if I upset you in class, Bella." I said quietly. I wasn't ashamed of my behavior but I didn't like that she was mad at me.

"I'm not and wasn't upset with you Edward. I knew you were uncomfortable and I didn't like not being able to help you. I wasn't really hissing at you. I was frustrated. It's my job to take care of you in any way that you need and I couldn't, so figured that I had to do at least distract you somehow. I knew you would respond to my hissing at you. I'm sorry that I used that against you, but I had to protect you." Her voice got quieter at the end of her statement, and she looked down. I stopped the car; we had arrived at our destination. Before we got out I leaned across the seat and lifted her face so she had to look me in the eyes.

"Bella, love look at me; I am not mad at you. I know you were trying to distract me. Thank you. Jasper had been yelling at me to calm down and I just couldn't."

"Edward I'm not going to pretend that I know what you go through, listening to everyone's thoughts, but you need to let it go. Rumors are no different. If you can ignore them, why can't you ignore the thoughts?" I honestly didn't know. Perhaps it was because rumors were usually lies and they were usually based on jealousy, but the thoughts were how they actually felt. I just shook my head and looked down.

"Edward don't do that. I'm not disappointed in you. I know it's hard. Do you think it's easy for me to ignore the looks from the girls? We need to do something Edward. Hopefully after we fully bond it will be easier, but we don't know." She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Now, take me to my surprise, I can't stand the suspense any longer."

I laughed. "I love you. Alright let's go see your surprise." I got out of the car and rushed to her side to help her out. "Okay, love you get a choice: We can hike there or I can show you how I run in the forest."

She smiled. "Run."

I helped her onto my back and waited for her to get settled. "If you feel sick at all just bury your head in my neck and breathe in." She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"You worry too much. Now take me to my surprise."

With that, I took off into the forest, with Bella clinging to my back.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there, love. Are you okay? Not sick?"<p>

"No. I can't decipher much, so I'd rather cuddle with you." She kissed my cheek. Having her head buried in my neck served the dual purpose of her scenting me, further calming me down.

"When we stop I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them ok?"

"Fine." She huffed to me to show her displeasure at being kept waiting.

I slowed to a stop just inside the tree line. I helped her down off my back and made sure she was steady. Placing her in front of me, I gently walked her forward until we both broke through the trees. "Open your eyes my love."

She gasped. "Oh wow, Edward. How did you ever find this place? It's perfect."

"I found it while I was out running one day. It has been a place for me to come and be alone. Get away from the thoughts. There was no one I ever wanted to share it with before I met you." She jumped into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, kissing me soundly. After a few minutes, she pulled back resting her forehead on mine.

"I love you so much Edward. Thank you for sharing this with me. Is that stream nearby? Can we go sit by it?"

I was so glad that she loved this place as much as I did. It was simple and untouched. "Sure love; this way." We walked over to the stream hand in hand, and sat down on the bank of the stream, Bella sitting down between my legs, leaning against my chest. We stayed like that for a while, just listening to the sounds of nature, wrapped up in each other.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

She took a calming breath and blushed a little. "I want to discuss us completing our bond."

I knew we needed to discuss this but was unsure why she was blushing. "Okay. Why the blush though?"

"I'm not very comfortable talking about stuff like this. Renee is very open, embarrassingly so. She actually tried to make my virginity a topic of conversation during dinner, Phil's first time at the house. I think that was the biggest fight I ever got into with her. I got up and left the table. She was indignant that I 'embarrassed her' in front of him by being rude. She has no sense of inappropriateness, and I have just always been uncomfortable talking about sex ever since."

It amazed me that people acted like this. I can understand not being shy about sex but good lord. "I'm sorry she made you feel that way, love; but you know you can talk to me about anything. We are both new to this and we'll learn together." I kissed her head and relaxed into me more. "So what in particular do you want to discuss?"

"Well I don't want to plan it really, but I also don't want to just wait until we feel the need to do it. I'd like to be alone with you and without kicking our family out of the house, that can't happen at home. Besides the mood striking usually isn't convenient."

"Well we can always ask Alice to clear the house if we are home, but I don't think that if the mood strikes us at home we are going to care. They might leave so we don't have to hear it but…" I was running my hands over her lower abdomen dangerously close to the top of her jeans. I knew she was remembering the hospital just as I was. The thought of how hot and wet she was that day made me hard. I could smell her arousal and as she shifted she rubbed against my dick making me growl. She turned her face to look up at me and her eyes were getting darker rapidly.

"Edward…" She whispered to me, before I captured her lips with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next thing I write for this story is probably going to be the Outtake of Emmett and Rosalie's fight. I'll still try to post another chapter by the end of next week though.**

**I won't describe things that have been already described in SM's books. I'm not changing things that don't need to be. If I change them, i.e.- their bedroom, I will describe it.**

**Also, Cry Baby is an actual movie, starring Johnny Depp. If you like cheesy musicals check it out!**


	8. Emmett & Rosalie Outtake

My Singer Outtake

Emmett and Rosalie fight

_Emmett put Rosalie in his lap holding him to her, restraining. "Don't even think about running away. You and I will be having a long talk later." He hissed into her ear. She cowered back into him and nodded. _

**Emmett POV**

After Edward left to take Bella home, I practically dragged Rose to our bedroom. We very rarely ever fought, and I generally didn't get involved with her actions toward others. She had a lot of emotional baggage after what those men did to her. It took a lot for her to trust people and in truth she never trusted them completely. I have never in our seventy plus years together ever pushed my dominance on her. Those men taking her will away… I never wanted her to feel like that with me; but she took it too far this time.

Male vampires are the more dominate entity in the relationship. Although they seem to understand each other better than most, Edward will still be more dominate one in his and Bella's relationship. The men in our family don't abuse that power, but there are defiantly others that do. We all give into Rosalie because fighting with her just isn't worth it, but I am done with her continuing to be victim to those men.

I sat her on the bed and began pacing the room. I was trying to get my thoughts in order so I didn't say something unnecessarily hurtful to her. It wasn't my goal.

"Emmett, I'm-"I growled at her.

"Do NOT say that you're sorry to me. You are not sorry. You're only sorry that I am angry at you and made you shut up downstairs. I love you Rose, but this is enough! Seventy years is a long time to walk around, pissed off at the world. You want people to pity you, you got it. You want people to be enamored by you, so they can feel like they are less than you. Mission fucking accomplished!"

She jumped off the bed at stood with her arms crossed. "How do you know when it is enough? Do you think I like being this way?"

"Yes. I do think you like being this way. You continue to allow those bastards to have power over you. Seventy years later, and they are still in control of you. You think you can treat people like they don't matter, like have personally offended you in some way, when they live their lives like want to, because of the atrocities you suffered. Women have similar experiences every day; but they pick up and move forward with their lives. You continue to cling to the past and make everyone in your present suffer. Whether it is spoken aloud or not, everyone lets you get away with the things you do because it is easier to let you think you've won then to actually have it out with you and put you in your place. It is not okay to act the way you do, especially when you know they will let you get away with your actions because they feel sorry for you." I vamped to her and got right in her face. I don't think my eyes have been this black since I was initially turned and in bloodlust. She leaned away from me and sat back on the bed. "Who are you to say what Bella does with her life? It's her decision to make. If she wants to be with Edward for eternity as a vampire, it is none of your business. Regardless of what _you_ _want_ to happen, it is her choice. It is also Edwards's choice if he turns her or not. You have no power in this. None of us do. It is her life to with as she sees fit."

"She is choosing to do the wrong thing with it! She could be human, get married, and have kids and watch them grow, possibly have grandchildren. Instead she's condemning herself to this life! For what? To be miserable? To wish she had never done it?"

"So you would rather have died? You would not have had those things either. If Carlisle hadn't turned you, you'd be nothing but bones in the dirt. You would have rather had that? Give up living period? To miss the opportunity to have a family who loves you, despite how rude you are to them?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have to mourn what I want more than anything." I stepped away from her and backed halfway to the door. I knew deep inside she wanted children, that it was one of her many grievances against this life, and that she would give up everything to have them, but to have the confirmation actually voiced from her mouth, hurt. The hurt must have flashed across my face, because she immediately tried to save face.

"Emmett, I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did. If you had the opportunity to have children, be human again, but you would have to give me up, you would run to that opportunity without a second thought." She didn't have anything to say and I saw the acknowledgement that I spoke the truth flash through her eyes. I was suddenly very angry with her. I could never leave her, I loved her too much, but I certainly was done making excuses for her. Perhaps we were all wrong for defending her actions all these years. Perhaps we made the problem worse, but I was done. I growled at her and she shrank back again.

"You listen to me, WIFE. I have never exerted dominance over you because I never wanted you to feel like I was treating you how those men did, but no more. If you can't act like you have some respect not only for yourself but for others, I will keep you on a tight leash. No one in this house is against you. You constantly pick at the way everyone else lives their lives and then get angry because they do things the way they want to anyway.

"As of right now all your shopping privileges are revoked. You want to play with the cars, fine; but your cars only, not even mine, unless you are asked by someone to work on their car. You are not to go anywhere with anyone unless I am there. Alice will not be sneaking you anything. If I find new items, that I have not approved for you to have, I will burn them along with a pair of your shoes for every item that I find. Seeing as you will not be allowed to go shopping, you better learn how to do laundry.

"When you start acting like a grown women and not a small child in the midst of a temper tantrum, I will start giving you your privileges back. I suggest you start looking inside yourself Rosalie for the answers on why your life is so unfair. If you need to talk I'll be here, but don't think for a second that I will accept another insincere apology from you. I do happen to know when you're lying. I just choose to ignore it. I'm done with this conversation. You are not to leave the house."

"Emmett, Alice needs us. Something is wrong with Edward." Jasper called from the hallway.

"I'm coming." I called back. "Rose you are not to leave this house until I come back and if you have left this house I will burn all of your shoes and you will wear shoes from the discount shoe store in Port Angeles until you earn the right to buy new ones."

She put her head down in submission and I left to go help Edward.

* * *

><p>While we were driving Edward to the hospital, Jasper was trying to keep Edward calm. Carlisle had called and said that Bella was in pain and Charlie had brought her in. Esme was with her leaving Rosalie at the house alone. She was probably tearing the bedroom apart, or working on her car. I would have to tell Esme and Carlisle that if Rosalie had indeed destroyed the bedroom, she was to fix it on her own, without help from anyone.<p>

"Alice Rose is on restriction; she is not allowed to shop, and you are not allowed to buy her things. If I find new things that I have not authorized, I will burn them and start making my way through her shoes. She is also allowed to work on her car only unless asked to do otherwise. She is also not allowed out without me."

"Emmett you can't be-"Jasper growled at her for trying to question my decisions regarding my mate.

"I am completely serious! Do not undermine me Alice."

"What about school clothes?"She asked quietly.

"She's going to learn how to do laundry really well. End of discussion."

She huffed but I didn't care. Rosalie had taken things too far. Verbally assaulting a young girl, our brother's mate no less! All of her nonsense needed to end.

When we got to the hospital I told Esme and Carlisle about Rosalie's restrictions. She just shook her head sadly and said ok.


	9. Something Old, Something New

My Singer

It certainly wasn't my intention to complete our bond in the meadow or this soon for that matter, but it wasn't unwanted. Bella raised herself to her knees and straddled my lap without removing my lips from hers. We were heating up very fast, but apparently it wasn't going to happen right now.

'_Edward… I am sorry to interrupt but it's important.'_

Alice. I growled in frustration; I pulled away from the extremely passionate kiss Bella and I were sharing at the same time that she froze, recognizing that my growl wasn't in pleasure, so that we could calm down. I wanted to growl at Alice to leave us be, but she knew how much I wanted to be alone with Bella today and wouldn't be here if it wasn't important.

"What is it, Edward?"Bella asked with slight panic in her voice.

I ran my fingers threw her hair to calm her and to let her know that we were not in danger. "Alice is a few miles off in the woods. She says she needs to speak with us."

"I don't want her to be here Edward. I know that sounds awful, but I want a place that is just ours."

'_I'll meet you two at home. Just be quick';_ with that Alice took off for home.

"She's gone, love. We are needed at home. We'll come back to our meadow on another day." She nodded her head in understanding, even though she wasn't happy about our afternoon being cut short. She jumped on my back and as soon as she kissed my neck I ran for the house. The run helped me to work off the tension I was left with after we were interrupted. When we approached the property but still well inside the tree line, Bella asked me to stop.

"Are you okay, love?" Her eyes were still a bit dark, not quite black but not her normal color yet either.

"Yeah, I just need to calm down a bit more. I'm still… tense." I pulled her into my arms and started purring. She pulled herself closer to me wrapping her arms around my back and locking her hands together. I started to purr and she pulled herself closer to me and sighed in contentment. After a minute or two she was finally ready to go inside; we walked hand in hand into the house and Alice was immediately in front of us apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, but I had no choice. If I didn't interrupt you-"

"Alice!" Bella shouted to get her attention. "We know you wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. What's going on?"

"Your dad called. Your mother has been calling him for the past two hours. He keeps telling her you're out with friends but the last time she called she said if she didn't hear from you she was coming here. She would make a spectacle of herself and it would have some far reaching consequences for her."

Bella threw her head back and growled in frustration. "Of course she would. Edward can I use your phone?" I handed her my cell making the decision to get her one tomorrow.

'_You can get one for her tomorrow. You, Bella, Jazz and I are all going shopping tomorrow.'_

I nodded in understanding to her as we all listened to Bella waiting on her mother to answer the phone.

**A/N: Italics for this section only is Renee on the phone with Bella.**

"_Hello?"_

"Mom, why are you hunting me down like I'm a lost puppy?"

"_Bella! I was worried about you. I emailed you and you never responded and then every time I called Charlie he said you were out with friends. Are you avoiding me? What's going on out there?"_

Bella rolled her eyes. "I responded to your emails yesterday. I'm not going to stay glued to the computer on the off chance you might have an emailing episode and send me emails every ten minutes. I have actually been out with friends. Charlie had to call their mother to find me so I would call you. Now what is so important that you couldn't wait for me to return your phone call?" I didn't expect Bella to be so short with her mother, but as she opened up her email to see exactly when and what Renee had emailed her she was pissed.

"MOM! Twelve emails in two hours? Are you out of your mind? What did you think I would be doing up here exactly that warranted twelve emails?"

"_Well I don't know Bella. You always get right back to me, and you didn't. It's not like you to be out of the house anyway. I hope you're being 'safe.'"_

Bella's whole face locked down and Jasper sensing her rapid mood shift looked at me with a raised eyebrow. _'Wow. I did not think human emotions could shift so quickly and completely. Does she do that often?'_ I shook my head no. I had never seen Bella look the way she looked right now. Murderous. I was brought back to the conversation when Bella began hissing at her next words at her mother.

"I'm not discussing that with you ever again. I know you remember the conversation we had the last time you brought that up. I meant it when I said I would never talk to you again if you ever brought it up."

"_Don't be so dramatic Bella. I'm just glad you're sowing your oats finally."_

"I'm not sowing anything. I'm not you Renee. I don't have the need or desire in any capacity to experience life the way you have."

"_Please tell me you are not getting serious with a boy Bella. Have I taught you nothing?"_

Apparently that was Bella's breaking point. "No you have taught me absolutely nothing mother. I have taken care of you for years, since I was ten, not the other way around."

"_You have not!"_ Renee sounded indignant; however, from the little I knew about her I knew she had no reason to be.

"Really, you think I haven't been taking care of you? Who has been cooking all the meals for the past seven years; did all the grocery shopping; cleaned the house; did the laundry; balanced the check book; put gas in your car; got all the repairs done on the house and on the car? When you got on one of your kicks for a new hobby who followed along with you and made all the arrangements for you to do them? Me, not you, me; don't sit there and be self righteous with me. You have no leg to stand on. I went to school, took care of the house, worked, and still made time to accommodate you. I have been taking care of myself and you for seven years, without complaint. I am **not** you. I choose to live my life how I want to live it and you and no one else have any say in the matter."

"_Throwing your life away for a boy is ridiculous. Well I guess there's really nothing more to be said then."_

"No there's really not."

"_Goodbye Isabella."_ The line clicked off and we all just looked at Bella watching as she closed her eyes, turned to me, buried her face in my chest and cried.

I carried her upstairs to the guest room and lay on the bed with her, a blanket pulled up over our shoulders, her head still buried in my chest. She was still crying and I was furious at Renee for making Bella cry. I didn't know what to say to make her feel better, so I just lay with her purring and rubbing my face along her cheek and hair to comfort her.

'_Edward, can I come in?'_ Esme called as she stood outside the door.

Taking my silence as permission she came into the room and sat on the bed behind Bella and placed a kiss on the back of her head. She played with the ends of her hair that were splayed out on the comforter while she talked to her. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry that you fought with your mother and that you had to be the adult in your relationship, and take care of things instead of being taken care of."

"I don't think I'll ever speak to her again. Part of me is happy about that; I have had to hold my tongue for so long with her because of how she rationalizes her actions, and I feel like a weight has been lifted. I also feel slightly guilty about it because she is my mom and I love her but I don't think I feel guilty enough." Bella whispered out through her tears.

"You have nothing feel guilty about. Your mother perhaps wasn't responsible with your care, but you still turned out to be a beautiful, mature women and I am proud to have you as my newest daughter. I know you are used to taking care of yourself but I am here for you if you ever need anything, even to just talk; as is Carlisle." Esme had never stopped playing with Bella's hair. Bella turned pulling herself from my arms and threw herself at Esme for a hug that only a daughter can ask for and a mother can give.

"Thanks, mom." Bella whispered into Esme's neck. I was so grateful to my parents for their loving personality's and their ability to make almost anyone comfortable despite our nature telling them instinctually otherwise. Esme pushed Bella away from her gently and took her face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Better?" she asked Bella. Bella nodded in confirmation. "Good. Come on my children. You r room is finally done. I was going to show you tonight but now is as good a time as any." Esme got off the bed and walked towards the door of the guest room, while I got up and offered Bella my assistance to get off the bed. She got up and proceeded to jump on my back for a piggy back ride. I kissed the palm of her hand and followed Esme up stairs to our bedroom. I put Bella down as soon as we reached the door. "I hope you like your new room my dears."

I let Bella walk in first; we both froze just inside the door. The room was beautiful. There were sheer dark blue curtains over the glass wall to allow sunlight to filter in; the bed was king size on a low bed frame with a plush, curved headboard and a low footboard; it sat between two small side tables and the door to the bathroom and the doors to the walk-in, which Alice had fully stocked. The bed linens were a bright white for the pillow shams and down comforter with dark blue sheets. There was also a white electric blanket on the bed so I wouldn't make Bella cold as she slept.

There was a desk in a light oak stain with our computers on top that sat along the far wall with my leather couch on the side of it. On the wall beside the bedroom door was a large bookshelf the same color as the desk that housed not only Bella's books and my books, but also my extensive music collection. My entertainment system was also on this wall beside the bookshelf. The foot board was actually were the television was housed. It was an all-in-one model with a DVD player built in to reduce the clutter in the room.

"Thank you so much mom." Bella gushed and hugged Esme again as tight as she could. "Thank you too, Alice." She called to which Alice shouted back a 'you're welcome'.

"Thank you mom; it's perfect; you too Alice." I whispered.

"You're both very welcome my dears. There are extra bed linens in the bottom of the armoire in the bathroom and some smaller blankets to use should you want to lay around with them. I'll leave you to explore your room at your own pace. Edward I updated the bathroom also. If you two want anything changed let me know." With those parting words she left and I pulled Bella towards the bathroom. I wondered what Esme had changed. The tub being bigger would certainly be nice. I was not prepared for what I saw upon entering the bathroom.

"Edward, we have to do something really nice for Esme and Alice. This is extraordinary."

"I couldn't agree more my love." The old bathroom had been totally ripped out and redone. It had previously had a lot of open space but not anymore; it wasn't crowded just more functional.

When you first walked into the bathroom there was a light stained armoire on the left wall that housed all the towels and extra bathroom necessities; above that was a rounded top window that allowed in plenty of light without revealing anyone who was inside the room. In the back left corner was a private commode. Along the back wall was a single sink grey and white marble top vanity with two drawers underneath on the left and right sides to store small things like Bella's tooth brush and such; a flat mirror was attached to the wall. There was recessed lighting above the vanity that was turned on separately from the rest of the lighting in the room, which was also recessed.

Directly behind the door was a three quarter stepped glass wall that stopped four and one half feet from the front wall; behind the stepped glass wall was a white Jacuzzi tub big enough for Bella and I to fit in comfortably. There was a six inch grey and white marble border around the Jacuzzi, perfect for candles or anything else we wished to use while enjoying a bath.

Along the full length of the far right wall was a walk in shower. The entrance to the shower was all the way to the left of the outer shower wall and there was a short small table to the right of the shower entrance so we could place towels within practical reach. Inside our white and gray marble shower was a large rain shower head built into the ceiling. The electronic control panel for the shower head was just inside the shower on the right wall and it also controlled the lighting for the shower. There was a bench along the short front wall with a small inset shelf above the bench that held our shower items.

The bathroom walls were white with any wooden items being a light stained oak color. Our towels were white with the Cullen Crest monogrammed in dark blue. I saw a glint pass through Bella's eyes when she saw the towels but decided not to ask what was on her mind. I was sure if it was important, I would find out later. There were speakers in the ceiling for the stereo system, which could be adjusted to play only in the bathroom.

Bella and I were both speechless and motionless as we stood there and took it all in. After a few moments I was able to speak and move again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she placed her hands over my arms. "I can't wait to use that Jacuzzi tub with you baby." She shivered when my breath caressed her skin and she turned in my arms and looked up at me with damp looking eyes.

"I know that this was all done for the both of us, but it's so unbelievable. I've never had anyone do something so sweet and thoughtful for me. Sometimes it's so hard to believe this is my life now."

I kissed her lips softly and looked into her eyes once again. "I would do anything for you, you know that. Most of the others would do anything for you too." She hugged herself to me tightly and let out a large yawn. "You're tired baby. Let's go to bed."

She nodded. "Okay but I have to call Charlie first." She led the way out of the bathroom and stopped at the side of the bed. "Can I just sleep in your shirt tonight? I don't have the energy to deal with Alice's closet right now."

I chuckled at her but agreed and pulled one of my button down shirts out of the closet and handed it to her. She pulled it on and climbed into bed. I handed her my cell phone so that she could call Chief Swan and climbed onto our bed and sat beside her, pulling her into my arms. I loved the sound of that… Our Bed.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey dad, how are you?"

"_Hey kiddo; did you call your mom?"_

Bella sighed. "Yeah; we got into a huge fight and I told her that was going to live my life how I wanted to and she got pissed and hung up."

"_What was the fight about?"_

Bella repeated the conversation to her father and was starting to get upset all over again. I pulled her tighter to me and marked her with my scent to help calm her.

"_I can't say as I'm surprised about your mother's feelings on the subject of young love. To be honest I'm surprised she remarried at all." _He took a deep breath before continuing_. "I'm very proud of you for taking care of yourself all these years. I wish you wouldn't have had to do that but I am proud of you none the less. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me Isabella. I might not always understand but I will always listen."_

Bella had a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Thanks dad. I love you."

"_I love you to kiddo. I'm going to let you go. I'm on graveyard tonight and I want to get some sleep before my shift."_

"Okay goodnight dad. Be careful."

"_Always am. Goodnight Bella."_

"At least I have one sane parent." Bella laughed. I just kissed her head.

"Want to watch a movie love?"

"Okay but I have to ask Jasper for a favor and I **do not** under any circumstances want you eves listening."

I pouted at her and she laughed and kissed my lips. "Don't pout. You'll find out soon enough. Now promise to do your best not to eves drop."

"I promise. I'll go take a shower while you talk to Jasper." She kissed my lips and walked out of the room. Just before I turned on the shower I heard Jasper answer the door to his and Alice's bedroom and Bella ask, "Jasper do you think you could help me with something?" I tuned them out so I could respect Bella's wishes, wondering to myself what My Isabella was up too.


	10. Surprise

My Singer

The next day we spent the day in Seattle with Alice and Jasper. I was glad to see Jasper spending time with Bella even though I knew it was harder for him then it was for the other members of the family. We finally got to a book store and Bella said she had to go work on my surprise. To say that we were apprehensive about being apart was an understatement. I knew that Jasper was fully aware of Bella's plan and that his part was mainly to help keep our emotions in check.

"It will be fine, Edward. I'll only be a few doors away; if you need to be closer to me go to Jasper. He's going to be in between the shops we'll be in." She reached up and gave me a kiss and waited until I was inside the book store to walk away with Jasper. The pain wasn't too bad a tiny bit worse than when we were in school and separated for the one class we didn't have together. I decided to buy a few cook books so I could learn to cook for Bella. I knew she would probably protest to me doing things for her but I would do them anyway because I enjoyed it. I hated that she was the caregiver for her mother and not the other way around; it explained so much about her however.

It had been about an hour and I was starting to get worried about Bella when she walked into the store and found me before I even moved.

"Hey babe you ready to go?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind me.

I turned in her arms and pulled her tighter to me and gave her a very passionate kiss. I hated to be away from her for any prolonged period of time and was blissful to have her back in my arms. When I pulled away she was slightly weak kneed and I just smirked at her and kissed her forehead. "I just have to cash out and then we can go."

"What are you buying?"

I handed her the books and after she looked at all the titles she looked at me with an eyebrow raised in question. "You love to cook and I want to cook with you and for you." I replied to her unasked question while shrugging my shoulders. She smiled at me while biting her lip.

"What is it love?"

"I would love to cook with you; however, you know that I have a hard time letting people do things for me so it will take time for me to… accept it I guess. I just don't want you to think it's not appreciated."

"I know you're used to playing the role of caretaker My Bella and that you are in unfamiliar territory. Just understand that these things are done because we love you and want to care for you, not because we are taking pity on you or think you're incapable."

"I feel like I'm taking advantage. We've only been together a week, Edward." She put her head down and looked toward the floor. Her feeling like she was being an inconvenience to me was very upsetting for me. I grabbed her chin and pulled her face up firmly, not enough to cause her any pain, but enough to know that I was serious and growled at her.

"You are **not** taking advantage, Isabella! Anything I do is because I love you!" I hissed so low that no one else would have been able to hear me. "Why do you care what the insignificant little shits around here think about you? They should have no affect on us now or just as they will have no affect in our future." She had started to cry a bit and I hated to see her cry; it wasn't my intention. I sighed and pulled her into my arms and continued whispering the rest of my speech into her ear while running my fingers through her hair to sooth her. "Don't let someone else's opinion of you determine what you do in your own life; especially when it has to do with the both of us."

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't care what they think about me but you have to listen to it. Why should you have to suffer because you want to take care of your mate? It's not right."

"I love that you're thinking about my wellbeing my beauty, but I refuse to let them have a say in how I treat you. I'm sorry I made you cry. It wasn't my intention; however I won't ever hesitate to speak to you like that if you say such foolish things again."

"I love you." She whispered to me as she reached up onto her toes to kiss me lightly on the lips. I wiped away her tears and we walked to the register to cash out. Jasper and Alice had already left to go home, so I took Bella to get something to eat for dinner. She didn't feel like eating anything fancy, so we went to a café and Bella got a portabella sandwich and a Caesar salad. We decided to go hunting tomorrow afternoon on our own. I needed to go and even though she hadn't pushed I knew she was worried about me not going and needing to. On the drive home I asked her about her surprise for me.

"When we get home I'll show you." She smiled mischievously.

I pressed on the gas a little harder and she just laughed.

* * *

><p>When we got back home Bella went upstairs to take a shower. I gathered all our bags and placed them in the closet for Bella to go through later. She insisted on not wearing things without washing them beforehand. I turned on the TV and was looking for a movie to watch when Bella came out of the bathroom. She stopped at the edge of the bed looking at me apprehensively.<p>

"What is it?"

She bit her lip before speaking. "I want to show you your surprise." I nodded and she climbed on the bed and kneeling beside me, she pulled up the hem of her camisole to reveal the most beautifully done tattoo I had ever seen. It was my human last name in my handwriting surrounded by intricate fancy line work. I could tell it was sore still so I didn't touch it but I ran my thumb around the outside of it. I swallowed thickly before looking up to her eyes briefly and then looking back down at her tattoo.

"Why Masen? How did you get it in my handwriting?"

"Jasper. I asked him to find your human last name in your handwriting for me. Your human last name because no matter how our names change throughout our life together, I'll always be a Masen."

I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap kissing her hard and passionately. I was so moved she gave me something I didn't even know I wanted. When we eventually married, and we would be married soon if I had any say in it, I just assumed we would use Cullen as her married name. It thrilled me that no matter how her name changed she would always belong to me, just as I now belonged to her. We soon became completely lost in each other. She ran her hands through my hair and pulled on it roughly as I ran my hands all over every inch of available skin. She turned her head to the side to get a breath but my lips never left her skin. With her head turned to the side I sucked along the column of her neck, down to her collar bones. Her moans and the increase of her arousal made me harder faster than ever before. I shifted us so that Bella was on her back and started pushing her shirt up with my nose licking the available skin. I went back to her tattoo and placed a gentle kiss over the center of it. Apparently this was a great source of arousal for Bella so I pressed kisses all over the beautiful piece of art work.

I hadn't realized I was growling until Bella started growling back in response. Using my hands I lifted the shirt over her head revealing her naked breasts to me. I growled louder, my lust for her causing her eyes that were previously closed to fly open and the lust pouring out from them pushed at my restraint. I was trying desperately to hold back the animal within me; as turned on as I was, I was afraid to hurt Bella. Sensing my restraint Bella growled at me.

"Don't you do that Edward; don't hold back with Me." she hissed.

"I don't want to hurt you, my love."

"It's not possible. Stop fighting it Edward. You will know when it's too much." And with that she pulled my shirt over my head and ran her nails down my chest. We were both tired of waiting it seemed. In the next instance both of our clothes were ripped off, and in the midst of devouring each other's mouths in hot, wet kisses I pushed two fingers into her to check her readiness. Ungh! She was soaked! We were both growling at each other and a small part of my mind registered Alice telling me the family was leaving to hunt to give us some privacy. The family would probably think I was hurting her and interrupting would be dangerous for everyone. Alice knew this and that is why she got just close enough for me to hear her mentally the other day. I pulled away from our kiss and Bella hissed at me in response. I grabbed her chin roughly and stared into her eyes, making sure she was not only ready but knew that she was mine and I was in charge right now. I was going to claim her. _Everyone _was going to know that she belonged to me in every possible way. I didn't want to hurt her, so knowing that she was still a virgin I removed my fingers and started to play with her clit which had become very swollen. As soon as I touched it she moaned out powerfully. The noises she was making just from me rubbing her clit had me getting harder rapidly, and I couldn't wait to shove into her tight pussy and fuck her till she screamed. It wouldn't take me long to get her to the edge. As soon as I felt her body start to tremble below me I shoved into her hard, breaking through her barrier and sending her into her orgasm.

"Uh… _fuck_… EDWARD!" _Mine! Mine! Mine! _ Was the only thing that was running through my mind at this moment. I kept pounding into her through her orgasm, and when she was trembling all over again, I lifted her up off the bed so that she was sitting in my lap once again. Grabbing her hair I pulled her lips to mine, kissing her until they were slightly bruised. When I let her go so she could take a breath, she growled at me, "Harder!" Fuck she was going to kill me. I wrapped both hands over her shoulders and slammed her down on my cock. She was so hot and wet and tight. "Fuck… Edward. Don't stop… ughh." After a few more hard slams into her, her walls clamped around me like a vice and we both came so hard and so loud that I was infinitely glad the family had left. It took us a few minutes to come down from our high and for Bella's breathing to come back to normal.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Isabella." I could _feel_ that she was tired. I tried to shift her to lie on the bed so she could rest without getting cold from lying on my body, but she hissed at me as soon as I started to roll and growled "NO! Mine!" at me. I pulled her back to me and started purring in her ear. She relaxed instantly and fell asleep, lying on top of my chest. I closed my eyes and focused on her breathing. I was so at peace here that I felt I was almost able to experience sleep myself. I knew things were shifting inside Bella and it was part of the reason she needed to sleep. I didn't know what was shifting exactly but I knew I had to let it occur and not interfere.

As she slept I could feel some of the physical changes occurring to her body. I knew that she was supposed to be stronger, but none of us knew how this would manifest. Her skin became a bit harder; not as hard as vampire skin, but hard enough that a human wouldn't be able to hurt her. Her scent was mixing with mine and I could smell my venom mixing within her body. I started to panic that I had started to change her by making love to her. I was about to sit her up and run her to Carlisle when I felt her fingers running through my hair. "I'm fine, my love." She mumbled out, clearly still asleep but _feeling _my distress. I relaxed back onto the bed and listened to the wind outside the house, watching Bella as she got some rest.

About two hours later she woke up and stretched out on top of me like a cat. "Hum, your all warm."

I laughed a bit. "Well I'm sure I warmed a bit from your body heat. Are you cold?"

"Not at all; and you're warm all over not just where I have been laying."

I wasn't warmer, her body temperature was cooler. Immediately worried that she was getting sick, so I sat us up and I started to assess her health with my extra senses. When she caught onto my assessment of her, she ran her fingers through my hair making me look up at her. "Love, I'm fine. I feel great. I would tell you if I felt off somehow. Please don't worry."

It was in my nature to worry about her. She was my mate and I would forever be protective and possessive of her just as I'm sure she would be of me. When I expressed this to her she agreed to talk to Carlisle but only if it could be ended if she was uncomfortable. I agreed knowing she still was uneasy about being touched by anyone else. I reached out to my nightstand to grab my phone when Bella stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"Alice will tell them when to come back. I'm not finished with you yet." With that she locked her lips to mine pushed me down onto the bed and we spent the next few hours lost in each other, oblivious to anything but each other.


	11. Hunting

It was just after ten in the evening when the family returned. Bella was reluctant to go and join the family, not because she was embarrassed but because she didn't want to leave the room just yet. She was pouting at me to try and convince me to stay in bed with her. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead.

"Love, I promise, as soon as we are done talking to the family we will go hunting and we can be alone again." She huffed out a breath at me and proceeded to put her clothes on. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and whispered in her ear. "Don't be put out My Bella. We need to talk to the family about the changes in you. Carlisle can't help to predict what is going to happen if we don't talk to them."

"I know. I'm just… nervous about it I suppose. You tend to be a worrier."

"I'll be more worried without some educational guesses. Now get dressed." I swatted her ass and vamped to my dresser, laughing at her.

"Edward! I'm so going to get you back for that!" She laughed but I knew she was serious. After we both finished getting dressed we made our way down to the living room with Bella on my back. We were laughing hysterically; she was making empty threats of withholding sex from me. Just as I was about to put her down she pushed her hand into my shirt and ran her nails across one of my nipples. She jumped down from my back as I hissed at her.

"I didn't do anything." She replied as she winked at me. _Winked at me!_ I scooped her up and placed her on my lap as we sat in the arm chair; I lightly bit her earlobe and growled "Vixen." into her ear. She just hummed in response. We both looked to the family and I wasn't surprised to see everyone but Alice looking at us in shock. She was bouncing in place on Jasper's lap, while he was trying to hold her in place. Carlisle and Esme were the first to break out in smiles.

_Edward I'm so happy for you! - Esme_

_She looks different slightly. Were you able to control yourself easily? – Carlisle_

I nodded in answer to Carlisle. I was surprised to see Rosalie in the room. Emmett had kept her from participating with the family for the last week or so.

_I already warned her to behave Edward. If she gets out of hand then I'll deal with her. – Emmett_

"Shall we begin?" asked Carlisle.

"Sure; what do you want to know?" Bella asked. She was eager to get the conversation over with and be alone with me again; we wanted to get right down to it. Her entire body radiated her anxiousness to give the information that was asked. Emmett of course couldn't resist trying to get a rise out of her.

"Are you in a rush Bella?"

"Of course I am. I want my mate alone so I can continue fucking him until I'm too tired to move, just as I'm sure you got to do with your mate when you were newly mated."

She didn't give him time to respond before she turned back to Carlisle with an expectant look on her face. Emmett was too stunned to make a remark before Carlisle started asking questions.

"Did you notice any changes Edward?"

"Yes. Her skin is slightly harder; not as hard as ours but hard enough that a human would have a hard time harming her without a gun."

"His skin is warmer to me too. Not just where I have been in contact with his skin but everywhere." Bella added.

"Is her body temperature colder Edward?" Carlisle asked with a worried tinge to his voice.

"Yes but not enough to cause alarm. I don't think it would be noticeable to a human. Nothing more than human skin reflecting poor circulation. " Bella turned to look at me.

"I'm colder? I don't feel any different."

"It changed while you were sleeping my love. I'm not surprised you didn't notice."

"Is there anything else? Her scent is different."

"Yes. I can smell my venom mixing within her body. I panicked at first thinking she was going to start turning, but…"

"That's why you were panicking?" Bella asked me. I nodded to her.

"You remember that? You were asleep." I asked astonished.

She just shrugged. "You became tense but there was no growling. I figured you were overreacting to something. If we were in danger you would have woken me." She turned back to Carlisle with an expectant look on her face.

_This is highly unusual Edward. Mates instinctually know when the other is in distress, but for her to feel it in her sleep is astonishing. _

"Have you experienced anything else Bella? Sensory changes such as eyesight changes or hearing changes, that sort of thing?"

"No. I'm more… perceptive with my surroundings, but nothing tangible."

Carlisle thought for a moment before responding. Bella was getting more impatient with the whole discussion. She wanted to be alone with me and having to wait was causing her to become uneasy. Carlisle finally noticed Bella's behavior and swiftly finished up the meeting.

"Well, if you do notice these things occurring make note of them so we can track your bonding. I think that's enough for now. We will all see you later."

Without any further discussion I scoped up Bella from my lap and ran toward the forest with her on my back. I heard Alice thoughts call out to me.

_I'll leave some clothes in a bag for you in the woods. Have fun!_

* * *

><p>We ran for about 15 miles into the deep forest so there would be no possibility of anyone coming across from us. Bella was placing kisses up and down my neck and sucking lightly on my skin. I knew if we got started right away that hunting would have to wait for another day. I slowed to a stop and pulled Bella from my back, placing her in front of me. She was less anxious, but the desire was plain to see in her eyes.<p>

"Love, how bout you watch me hunt first?"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. I was still worried about hunting with her in the area, but I wasn't drawn to her scent as a food source so I had more confidence that I wouldn't hurt her. I put her on my back again and climbed a tree placing her safely in it.

"Edward…" She started to protest but I quickly explained my reasoning.

"Love, while I know I would never hurt you, this is a precaution, not only from me but also from any animals that might run this way when I scare them off." She huffed but agreed.

I jumped down from the tree and sniffed at the air. There was a herd of deer about 150 feet from me down by the stream. I knew Bella would be able to see me from her vantage point so I didn't bother to tell her where I was going. I took off like a shot after the deer; I was upwind from them so they didn't smell me as I approached. I paused and got into a full crouch and let loose a low growl. The herd stopped drinking and looked in my direction. I growled again, this time louder and the deer took off for the trees on the opposite side of the stream. Without any effort, I took down the buck and the largest doe, snapping their necks. I sunk my teeth into the does' neck draining her first before I moved onto the buck. Just as I sunk my teeth into the neck of the buck, I heard a twig break and looked up to see Bella standing on the hill watching me. I growled at her warning her to stay back. I continued on drinking my meal, all the while I was amazed that even though I was nothing more than an animal right now, I recognized Bella as my mate and knew not to attack her. When I was finished, I dropped the buck to the ground and stood to my full height softly growling while gauging Bella's mood. She was perfectly still but didn't seem scared at all. I slowly walked towards her; I could hear her breathing heavily and the look in her eyes was pure lust.

When I was about 5 feet away from her she launched herself at me, jumping up into my arms and kissed me fiercely shoving her tongue into my mouth. I groaned and placed her feet on the ground intending to undress her when she beat me to it. She grabbed the front of my shirt and with new found strength ripped my shirt clean off my body. I growled at her and smelt her arousal grow rapidly. I returned the gesture ridding her of her shirt and pinching and twisting her nipples. She moaned out my name and removed my belt from my jeans dropping them to the ground. We had both gone commando, seeing as neither of us intended to be clothed for long after the family meeting had ended. Before I could remove her jeans, she sank to her knees in front of me and took me deep into her mouth.

Fuck! Her mouth was so hot and wet that I wanted to cum instantly; I resisted. Bella sucked my cock for what felt like hours but I was positive it was mere minutes. She kept me on edge the entire time not letting me cum just building up the intensity the entire time until I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to cum desperately. I put my hands into the hair at the back of her head and thrust into her mouth. I was aware that a lot of women were completely offended if their partners did this to them but not my Bella. It made her even wetter and I could see her legs shaking in her own desire to have release but not enough that she would stop what she was doing. My thrusting made her hum and swallow around my cock simultaneously which finally made me cum with a loud roar. Stream after stream went violently down her throat as she swallowed and ran her hands anywhere she could reach on my body.

As soon as she released my cock having licked it clean of all my fluids first, I lifted her from the forest floor, ripping off her jeans and slamming two fingers into her. She was so worked up that she came instantly around my fingers; I wasn't anywhere close to done with her though. I kept pumping into her through her orgasm until she built up to another one and came again all over my fingers. She was screaming my name and holding onto my arms for support as her legs began to fail her. I needed to taste her. I pulled my fingers from her slowly making her whimper. Staring into her eyes I licked my fingers completely clean of her juices and growled at the taste. Her eyes were completely black with arousal and the prospect of fucking her for hours made me excited in a way I have never experienced.

I lay her down on the ground on top of her torn jeans and worked my way down her body placing kisses on her neck, sucking on her collarbone, and licking all over her breasts but never touching her nipples. She was breathing hard and shifting around trying to bring her legs together to gain some relief. I growled at her and pinned her legs in place. "No. You cum when I tell you too." I hissed out at her. She got wetter but ceased her movements. I continued to kiss all over her breasts and when her nipples were as hard as I could get them I sucked them into my mouth. She cried out so loudly that I heard birds take off in the distance. I smirked internally before moving down her body. I finally reached her pussy that was calling out to me like a siren song and proceeded to drink her nectar from her, placing my fingers in her pussy, making her walls spasm constantly while she struggled to hold off her orgasm. I used the fingers that weren't in her to rub my fingers over her clit quickly building up speed.

"Please Edward… Please…"

"Go ahead baby, let go; cum for me Isabella." She needed no more encouragement from me as she came violently screaming my name. There was no better sound in the world. I fully intended to give her a break after an orgasm like that, but My Bella had other ideas. I was lying besides her stroking her stomach when she grabbed wrist, straddled my waist, and pinned my hands above my head.

"That wasn't very nice my love." She whispered hotly into my ear. "Now it's your turn."

Without any preamble she slammed herself down on my cock and rode my like we had been doing it for years. There was no shyness in her and no hesitation. She was instinctually good and everything was mind blowing.

"Edward… I need… more. Please, I need…"

I sat up and wrapped her legs around my waist. Placing my hands on her waist I helped her move, slamming her down on my cock as hard as I could without hurting her. We caught each other's eyes and starred without ceasing our movements. She hissed at me and I growled back at her in response. As we neared or mutual release the growling was becoming continuous. Wrapping our hands in each other's hair we pulled our mates necks to the side and licked a path from shoulder to just behind the ear. We pulled away and growled at each other one last time before simultaneously sinking our teeth into each other, marking each other for all supernatural's to see. This sent us both into the most intense orgasm that lasted for a several minutes. When we pulled away from each other Bella licked the venom that was dripping from my mark sealing it fully and causing me to shiver. I did the same to her my venom sealing and healing the mark almost instantly. We lay wrapped around each other for a long while occasionally making love. Bella fell asleep for a while; I laid myself on top of her guarding her and shielding her from view of anything that could possible see her other than me. I knew it wasn't rational as we were far from town but the animal in me demanded that I protect my mate while she was vulnerable. My weight was not enough to crush her but enough so that she felt me with her even in sleep. When she woke the sun was just starting to rise and we decided to head back to the house and wash the forest off of us.

I ran us back to the clothes that Alice has left us so we could get dressed and we walked slowly back to the house. When we arrived home there was no one home and a note in the kitchen told us the family was out enjoying the day, with their various activities. I showered quickly, and while Bella showered I made her something to eat. As Bella was eating and we were talking and laughing about everything and nothing, we both got hit with the worst possible smell.

"Edward, what _is_ that smell?" She asked covering her nose.

"Wolves."


	12. The Wolves

The wolves were still about a mile out, so I quickly texted the others to come home immediately. I headed to the laundry room and entered the code into the panel that was hidden in the circuit box; this lowered the metal panels over the glass wall and I listened and waited for them to approach. They had no business being here as this was a direct violation of the treaty our families had with each other. We would not use this as a reason to attack which I could _hear_ was what they were hoping for; or at least the pack members were. The leader, Sam, wanted to discuss Bella's safety. They wanted Bella to stay away from us; they were under the impression that she didn't know about us or them.

_The human has been staying here. Charlie didn't seem bothered by it at all. I bet he would if he knew what danger his daughter was in. He insisted she was perfectly happy being here with them. He must have her controlled somehow. We must free her. - Sam_

_I can't wait to destroy these bloodsuckers. Stupid leech lover; how could she want to be around those dead things let alone let them touch her? - Paul_

At that last thought I growled. I didn't care what they thought of me but I would not allow them to show My Mate any disrespect, especially on our side of the treaty line. Bella came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, rubbing her face against my back and scratching my stomach lightly calming me so that I would regain a level head and be able to think clearly during the upcoming… confrontation. "Edward, what's wrong? What are they thinking to make you so angry?"

"Sam, the leader, wants to _free_ you. The pack as a whole wants to kill us. They do not believe as Sam does that you are 'bewitched' by us and they are disgusted by you."

She said nothing but hissed in anger. I twisted in her arms and kissed her head, rubbing my hands through her hair to sooth her. We both heard the family land on the roof; they jumped on from the trees in the front of the house. The wolves never saw them, but did notice our scent become more powerful. They were frantic and starting to wonder how the rest of the family arrived unseen. Bella looked up at me with questions in her eyes. I didn't want to give anything away to the wolves so I picked her up and brought her to Jasper's office. In the closet was a hatch and that went up into the attic where Jasper kept all important documents for the family. It was also where the emergency escape hatch dropped into. Her eyes went wide before she smirked and gently shook her head.

_How many are there Edward? – Carlisle_

"Three. It appears they expect a few more to change and apparently it's our fault." I whispered, to low for the wolves to hear me. Bella heard me only just.

_I think you, Bella and I should go out while the rest of the family remains inside. We don't want to escalate anything. It is Bella they are clearly here for. – Carlisle_

The last sentence was thought with malice which was an odd emotion for Carlisle. He always tried to see the good in people and play 'devil's advocate' as it were, but this blatant lack of disrespect for the treaty when we had never broken it seemed to erase all his good will towards the wolves. He saw this as an attempted attack on his family especially considering that all three of them showed up with Bella and I here alone. Carlisle stepped outside ahead of Bella and I, and stood in front of us at all times indicating he was clearly the leader of this family. Bella refused to act any differently with the wolves around and made a showing of stepping to my side and wrapping her arms around my waist. She placed one hand on my chest and ran her finger nails across the fabric of my shirt. I in turn wrapped my arms around her and proceeded to brush my fingers along the skin exposed between her jeans and her shirt. She was purring slightly; enough that the wolves who has since changed into their human form, heard her; they were all puzzled as to why she wasn't scared, disgusted.

"What is the meaning of this Sam? Why have you brought your entire pack to our home?" asked Carlisle, his voice calm but you could still hear the fury in it.

"We came to discuss the girl." Replied Sam.

"The _girl_ has a name _boy_." Bella hissed. "And I can speak for myself."

Sam was surprised by Bella's reaction to his words, but carried on with his mission addressing his questions to Bella.

"Have you been hurt, Bella?"

"Do I look like have been hurt? And it's Isabella to you." She had just come from the shower so any injures she 'had sustained' would have been readily apparent. While I was proud of her for putting them in their place, the sarcasm needed to stop. I hissed at her to make her stop being sarcastic and bring her under control. I know that she was angry at the accusation that either I or my family had hurt her, more so at me, but this needed to be resolved at peacefully as possible. She relaxed back into me and settled down. The wolves' minds were spinning not knowing what to make of our interaction.

Sam took a deep breath and tried again to assess the situation. "Bella, I don't think you realize the danger you are in." Bella stared at him deciding on what she should respond with. I could see the look on her face from his point-of-view, and he was thinking he was getting somewhere and that they would be successful in their mission. Bella felt my body tense and pushed herself into me more, to calm me.

"Edward?" Bella questioned wanting to know if she could speak freely. It was out of respect for me as her mate, although the wolves saw it as us controlling her. Carlisle and I exchanged a meaningful glance and had a silent discussion. Our long, close relationship allowed us to be able to converse without a word or thought and know what the other wanted.

"Control the sarcasm Bella." was his response. She nodded and turned to look at Sam and the pack.

"I know who they are just as know who you are. I am not in danger."

They all stiffened ready to start hurling accusations of breaking the treaty at us. Bella tensed as well and I tried to push her behind me so I could keep them away from her.

"Edward. Don't. It's okay." I spun her to me and looked down at her, hissing at her for questioning me. We stared into each other's eyes speaking with each other. She was begging me to concede to her, making her desire to protect me from them known, just as much as I wished to protect her from them. With a sigh, I conceded to her and allowed her to defend herself at least verbally. She kissed me hard on the mouth biting my lip.

"Vixen." She laughed and said "Only yours baby." before turning with a straight face to deal with our unwelcome guests.

**A/N: The following conversation will go as follows: Paul **Bella _Sam_

* * *

><p>"<em>How do you know about us?"<em>

"I am Edward's mate."

"_He's a vampire."_

"Yes, i am aware of that fact. You are a shape shifter."

"**And how do you know that? Did your leech tell you that?" **

Bella hissed at him. "Watch your tongue mutt! As part of this family it was their responsibility to inform me of the treaty. Furthermore, Insult my mate again and I'll be sending your arm back to La Push in plastic wrap." As soon as she was done with her warning the anger left her face and went back to the calm façade she was wearing. She was actually calm; she refused to let anyone make decisions on her life.

"**I****f your 'mate' attacks me then the treaty is broken and…"**

"I said nothing of my mate breaking the treaty did I? Besides, you all have broken the treaty by coming onto Cullen land. You violated it first and my family has every right to retaliate."

"**Your family? You are a human and they are vampires. We won't allow this!" **Paulbellowed and made a move to take a step towards Bella. Before I could even react to his unspoken threat and pull Bella behind me she started laughing; hysterically.

"You won't allow this? And what exactly gives you the right to 'allow' me to do anything? Let's get a few things straight just so there's no confusion. First, I decide what I want to happen in my life; not you or my family, which includes the Cullen's, or your friends. Second, I am not forced to be here, I choose to be here. There is nothing you can do to make me leave my mate and my family."

Without taking his gaze off us Sam put an end to Paul's tirade. _"Paul back off. I've had enough of this." _His gaze moved to Carlisle_. "Did you plan on changing her?"_

Bella was the one to respond. "I requested it. It is my life and you are not going to interfere in it."

"_It is our job to make sure that no harm comes to humans."_

"When have they ever harmed humans?"

"_They can always slip up. Nothing is guaranteed."_

"Has there been none of you that has never hurt a human before, whether you meant to or not?"

I saw the pain flash through Sam's mind along with the image of his mate, or imprint as they called it. She had been hurt at his hands and so he seemed to be more understanding of the unintentional physical harm supernaturals could cause humans.

"_We have never heard of this before. I need to talk this over with the council. We will let you know what we decide." _He turned to walk away with his pack when Bella's temper exploded. She attacked Sam and had him pinned to the ground by his throat. She was snarling in his surprised face; he was shocked that Bella had the physical strength to subdue him as were we all. I called out to her to release him but she just growled at me and refused to heed to my authority.

"You are not going to make any decisions regarding my life Sam Uley! You have no authority over me in any capacity!" I pulled Bella off of him and wrapped my arms around her torso pinning her arms to her side. I growled at her angrily and she cowered into me. Sam apparently couldn't let things lie even though he knew he had been defeated. He was only the acting chief and needed to discuss things with the council. He was basically the enforcer for the pack.

"_It is out of my hands. We will be in touch. Keep your… mate on your side of the line."_ There were growls from Paul and Jared at the word mate. The idea that we could love a human was something they wished to reject completely despite all they had witnessed that proved otherwise. They walked to the tree line and phased running back to the reservation.

* * *

><p>"We are having a family meeting everyone, mandatory." Called Carlisle as he walked into the house behind Bella and I. Before I even had the chance to say anything to her she spoke.<p>

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't know what that was really but I just… got so…angry!"

I sighed. I was upset with her for not maintaining her calm with the wolf and for putting her life in danger but I did understand that she felt…cornered. I spun her around and lifted her face so she had to look me in the eye.

"I'm not happy that you put yourself in danger and that you ignored my command forcing me to remove you from his person; however, I do understand that you felt the need to defend yourself. Let's go inside and talk with the family. We will finish talking later." She nodded and I grabbed her hand and we walked in the house with her a few steps behind me, her head down showing submission to me for disobeying my command. We walked into the dining room and I sat and pulled her onto my lap sideways, wrapping both arms around her waist, one hand rubbing down the outside of her thigh in comfort.

"What were they thinking Edward?" Carlisle asked and everyone turned to look at me.

"They wanted to remove Bella from us, certain that she didn't know what she was dealing with. They believe Charlie knows nothing of what we are, and while that is true he certainly knows enough to understand the situation. The wolves have their own form of mating called 'imprinting'. It is basically the same although it can happen at any time and at any age. The younger the imprint is the longer it takes for the connection to become romantic. They are whatever the other needs from them. Sam has imprinted and he recognized the connection Bella and I have from his own experience with his imprint. While he still sees us as his enemy and soulless," this caused Bella to hiss, and I purred a bit to calm her before I continued. "He agrees that we are all supernatural's and that we each have our own way of doing things.

"Unfortunately, he is only in charge of keeping the pack in line, and is not the actual chief. More like an acting chief and he needs to work things out with the elders of the tribe before he can give us an answer. As far as he is concerned Bella has made her choice and has declared herself to be a Cullen and no longer resides on their part of the treaty."

Carlisle nodded his head in understanding and moved on to the next topic.

"Bella, what exactly were you thinking right before you attacked Sam? You could have been hurt."

"I was just so angry that he thought he had some say in how I live my life. My decisions are none of his business. I just wanted to… express that I couldn't be bullied by him. Besides either way he looks at it the treaty prevents him from harming us anyway."

"How did you come to that diagnosis Bella?" Carlisle asked her.

_I know we will change her Edward, but I don't think she understands the treaty properly. – Carlisle_

Bella smiled at him before giving her answer. "Simple. The treaty prevents you from changing humans and I'm not exclusively human anymore. Besides even if I was human, seeing as I am Edward's mate that means that I am a Cullen and Cullen's per the treaty are not to bite anyone else, there is nothing about them biting each other."

We were all speechless myself included. It was a stretch but an accurate stretch at that. Carlisle voiced the same thing.

"While that might be true Bella, it is certainly a stretch, but if it comes down to it, we will use it as a last resort."

Bella nodded he head in acknowledgement.

"So what can you tell us about the mating process?" Inquired Carlisle; everyone looked on in interest now even Rosalie.

"I'm not sure what information you're looking for Carlisle. What exactly do you want to know? I'm quite sure you are familiar with it." I smirked slightly at him.

He chuckled a bit. "Yes I am quite familiar with it. I wanted to know if you experienced anything… different from what we have all experienced mating with other vampire."

I thought back to all the moments I had been… privy to over the years, mostly from reminiscing. Not only was it dangerous to interfere with the mating but I had no desire to see it happen even if it was through memories.

"Understand that I have always tried to ignore the thoughts from you when you are reminiscing about your intimate moments with each other. It is not something I wish to see and nor that you intend to share. That being said I don't think anything was different, aside from the human factor."

"It was very primal and while completely natural feeling, in hindsight I suppose it is a bit… odd from a human perspective."

Carlisle nodded understanding what she was trying to convey. "Have there been any other changes?"

"Well my balance seems to be better, and my sense of smell is definitely better. I haven't had the opportunity to determine if my eyes are any different, but I will let you know if I notice anything."

"As will I." I promised.

He simply nodded again and dismissed the meeting. As Bella and I were about to leave the room, we were stopped by the last voice I expected to hear; Rosalie.

"Bella, Edward, can I talk to you guys for a moment? Please?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I had it almost completed and then was reading for errors and realized I jumped the gun with some stuff so I had to scrap the chapter and start again. I can't promise updates consistently during the upcoming months as school will be more intense.**

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story and added me to your favorites and authors list. It is so appreciated and I love reading the reviews. And even those of you who read and don't review, thank you.**

**If I don't get another posting up soon, I want to wish everyone a safe and Happy Christmas and New Year.**


	13. Moving

I looked Bella in the eyes to see if she was comfortable talking to Rosalie and she shrugged and sat back down on the couch. I sat beside her and held her hand while we waited for Rosalie to talk. I knew it was hard for Rosalie, talking to people, so I didn't push her. Bella seemed to pick up on this as well and remained silent beside me.

"I have done some thinking even though I didn't want to and I must apologize for my behavior. My issues are my own and rather than deal with them I…when… it's easier for me to bury the feelings and lash out. I wish I could say that you were completely wrong in everything you said to me but unfortunately for me I can't."

"Rosalie it's okay. Even though I don't know what you have gone through, I think I have a vague idea. You are not alone, that I can promise you." Bella whispered. I turned my head sharply towards her not believing my ears. Had someone harmed her? I would kill them…slowly. So slowly they would beg me for death.

"You…you were raped!" Rosalie quietly exclaimed, shocked. The whole family was tuned into our conversation now anxiously waiting for Bella's answer.

"No! No. It wasn't me. It was a… cousin for lack of a better term, of mine. She had crazy mood swings and was very… aggressive, especially towards men, where she was usually nice to everyone. Her family was very much oblivious to the fact that anything had changed in her behavior. I confronted her on it one day and forced her to tell me. She didn't know who did it and so she chose not to report it. I got her to go to a councilor and a support group. I went to the first few therapy sessions with her until she was comfortable enough to go on her own. The support group I went with her for about 6 months. I would hold her hand and be there in silent support for her. It took a few years for her to be able to recognize the way her attack affected her and to understand why she reacted to some things the way she did."

The family let out a collective breath, grateful that Bella hadn't gone through the ordeal of a rape and also guilty for being grateful that it happened to someone else. Having the insight I do into other people's minds I know how common that thought is among those that are the support system for a rape victim. I also know that the victims don't begrudge their loved ones those thoughts. Rosalie was looking at the floor, thinking, and I gave her the mental privacy that I knew she would want. After some small hesitation and a small squeeze of my hand, Bella stood up from the couch and went to kneel in front of Rosalie. I admit it made me nervous. While Rosalie's apology was genuine, she was still in turmoil and a vampire in turmoil can be dangerous.

"I know that you would have to carefully word your responses but if any of that is something you are interested in, I would gladly go with you."

Rosalie lifted her head slightly to look Bella in the eyes. "Why?" She whispered.

Bella stood making Rosalie straighten up to keep eye contact with her. She shrugged slightly before speaking. "You're my sister." Rosalie just stared at her as Bella walked away from her and towards me. I got up off the couch and made to follow her from the room when Rosalie whispered loud enough for Bella to hear, "Thank you." Bella just looked back to Rosalie with a small smile on her face that conveyed that the thank you wasn't necessary but appreciated none the less and continued to walk towards our bedroom.

* * *

><p>As we entered the bedroom I closed the door behind us and I wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her neck over her mark.<p>

"Hum, you keep doing that Edward and we will never leave the house."

"Who says we have to?" I asked still peppering kissing along her neck making sure to suck lightly on her mark. She reached her hand up and scratched up my neck into my hair making sure to scratch my mark and started walking us towards the bathroom. I closed the door to the bathroom with my foot and we proceeded to undress each other. Once we were both naked we climbed into the shower washing quicker than we both wanted to knowing that if we got started we get nothing done today and Bella wanted to go see her dad. After we finished getting ready for the day we headed downstairs and Bella grabbed the lasagna from the fridge that Esme had prepared for Charlie and grabbed a granola bar for herself. I fussed at her for not eating more and she said she would eat after her visit to Charlie's house.

We rode to Charlie's house listening to a rock channel on our satellite radio and singing along and just having fun. We pulled up outside the house, Bella grabbing the lasagna from the backseat and walking up to the house. Charlie wasn't home yet so I grabbed the key from the eve and let us into the house. I had never been inside the house as Bella had moved in right away and there was never any need for me to enter the Chief of Police's house. It was clear that Charlie didn't really keep up with house work. The house wasn't littered with trash or anything but it defiantly needed to be dusted and the like. Bella called her dad to find out when he would be home so she could put the lasagna in to reheat, and as soon as she hung up, she started to clean. I helped by cleaning the bathrooms and Charlie room for her. Of course I did it at my speed. I wasn't stupid. The longer it took for us to straighten out the house, the longer before me and Bella could lock ourselves away in our room.

"Love, do you want me to do your room also?" I called down the stairs to her.

"Hum, I'm not sure just yet. I'll think about it."

I was finished upstairs rather quickly and went downstairs to help Bella. She was in the kitchen going through the refrigerator and removing anything out of date and making a shopping list. I vacuumed the living room, took out the trash to the curb as it was pick up day for Charlie tomorrow and now the only thing left to do was wash the kitchen floor. I grabbed a bucket and the floor cleaner and after Bella finished her list I quickly washed the floor and we headed to the grocery store.

When we returned Bella put all the groceries away, set the oven to preheat and we went upstairs to decide what to do with her room. We opened the door and walked into her room and I looked around at all the things she was able to set up in here before we mated.

"There's not much I want to take with me but I would like to make it less…mine? I don't think my dad has people over or anything but I would feel weird having someone stay in here with it being set up for me. Like an invasion of privacy or something."

I understood and we made a plan before we started to change the room up a bit. We moved her bed to another wall, removed all of her remaining clothes from the closet and dresser, and placed spare sheets for her old bed in the dresser, and put some out of season but still good coats from the downstairs hall closet into her old closet. Alice came by with a new bed set for the bed, something neutral, and took Bella's clothes to the house for Bella to go through later. She was going to donate Bella's bedclothes when she donated the family's clothes next. On her way out, she put the lasagna in the oven for Bella and told us Charlie was going to be working late and so Bella decided to take the lasagna to him at the station. After the lasagna was cooled a bit, Bella plated some of the lasagna and placed the remainder in the fridge for Charlie to eat later. We locked the door and headed out to the station to bring Charlie his dinner.

The trip there was brief and Charlie was grateful for the dinner. I knew he wanted to talk to Bella alone but didn't want to cause her any discomfort. I knew the distance to the car would be okay for a few minutes so I excused myself under the guise of making a phone call. I had finally decided on what to get Bella and had ordered it as she slept. The jeweler had sent me an e-mail containing a drawing for the customized necklace with the Cullen family crest on it. I knew Bella wasn't one to wear jewelry so it wasn't easy to decide what to get her. Not to say I would never buy her jewelry in the future, but where my sisters liked things more on the flashy side, Bella was decidedly understated in jewelry tastes. I had yet to even look at the drawing so I took my opportunity now. The necklace was perfect; the chain was long enough that it would hit about an inch above the start of her cleavage. The crest was done in platinum so that it wouldn't tarnish, and in place of a black diamond behind the crest, there was a deep blue sapphire that would look perfect against her skin. The crest was really Carlisle's to give, but he allowed us all to have input in designing the crest for our mate's. He picked out Esme, Rosalie, and my self's crest. Rose designed Emmett's; when it came to Alice and Jasper he told them he would like to give them one in becoming a part of the family but allowed them to design it for each other. When they were completed, he presented them with them. I called the jeweler and told him to go ahead and start making the piece just as Bella walked out of the station with Charlie.

"I was going to tell you two all this today at the house but seeing as you're here, well I guess I'll tell you now. Renee has been hounding me saying she has been calling Bella and getting no answer. The one time she did get an answer she was told there was no Bella by that name for the number and if she called again they were going to press harassment charges on her. I told her she must have a wrong number and to leave whomever she was calling alone. She said Bella better call her soon or she coming here"

"Wonderful." Bella replied full of sarcasm. "I'll call her. See you later dad." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and we left. I dialed Bella's mother's number for her, making sure to block my own number from appearing on the caller ID and handed it to Bella.

Bella sighed heavily. "Great here we go again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for the short chapter and long update wait. I'll try to do better with updating, but with school it's hard. I love to hear from you all and enjoy reading the reviews good or bad. Thanks for enjoying!**

**JBNorthman**


	14. The Aftermath of Tsunami Renee

"_Hello?"_ Renee answered the phone, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"You were looking for me?" Bella replied very monotone. She was aggravated with her mother's persistence. I held her hand in mine and ran my thumb along her palm trying to help keep her calm.

"_Bella, honey, how have you been?"_ Was this woman on something? She practically stalked a wrong number for hours to talk to Bella and now she's acting like this phone call is so unexpected.

"What do you want mom? I'm busy."

"_I just wanted to talk to you. We never talk anymore Bella."_ She was whining! This woman was in her late 30's and she was whining. To her 18 year old daughter no less!

"You did not hound a wrong number for hours and call Dad making threats to come 'correct his parenting' looking for to 'catch up'. What do you want Renee?"

Renee sighed heavily before proceeding to get on with the matter at hand. _"Alright fine; I'm calling because my taxes need to be done."_

Bella rolled her eyes. "Then go get them done."

"_I want you to do them. You always do them."_

"Renee, I live in Washington with dad. How exactly do you expect me to file your taxes? Secondly, you are a grown woman. You should be able to get your taxes done on your own. Make an appointment with a tax professional."

"_Why are you being so difficult Bella? It's not like…"_

"Look, I am not doing your taxes. You have a husband; tell him to get them done. I am not responsible for getting you through life. It's time to grow up Renee."

"_How dare…"_

"How dare I? Are you serious with this bullshit right now? You know what I am done with you. Don't call, don't e-mail and don't write. I am done! Enjoy your life Renee." And with that Bella hung up on her mother.

She called Charlie and told him to change his phone number. We had never gotten her a cell phone and so changing that wasn't an issue. She asked me to bring her back to Charlie's house and I did. She was very angry and there wasn't much I could do to try and calm her in the car. I knew she needed to work through her feelings and so I had to let her, even though I wanted to just make it all okay for her.

We walked into Charlie's house and when she headed for the basement I was confused but followed her anyway. She turned on a CD player that had a mix of rock music on it and she started wailing on a punching bag that I hadn't initially noticed. Bella didn't strike me as someone who would be keen on using a punching bag at all. I knew she was upset but I guess I underestimated how upset she really was. After a few minutes of her wailing on the punching bag I started trying to get her attention so I could calm her down but she wasn't acknowledging me at all. She started to mumble to herself about how pissed off at Renee she was and how sick she was of being blamed for Renee's immaturity, and it was just getting her more mad by the minute. She had every right to be mad, but after about 10 minutes of unsuccessfully trying to gain her attention I decided to call for reinforcements. I called Esme.

Ring. "Hello?"

"Mom, can you come to Charlie's house? I need your help with Bella."

"I'm on my way. Is she alright? Is she sick?"

"No she's not sick, she's angry. She got into a fight with Renee on the phone and… Well you'll see when you get here." I was running my fingers through my hair while staring at Bella, glad for her extra strength so that she wouldn't rip open her knuckles.

"I'll be there in two minutes." And she hung up.

When Esme arrived, she came down to the basement and after listening to Bella mumble for a minute she asked me about the phone call. I quickly told her about the phone call and she seemed to be just as angry as I was. Bella was her daughter too and to have a woman who was supposed to take care of Bella talk to her like that incised her. She walked over to Bella and stood in front of her but off to the side.

"Bella, sweetheart?"

Bella didn't say anything but she acknowledged Esme with a grunt.

"Sweetheart, let's go home and talk about it."

"What is there to talk about?"

"What happened with your mother?"

"DO NOT call her that! She is not my mother. I stopped calling her mom six years ago."

"I know sweetie but…"

"NO! No, buts! I hate her, I hate her!" She was hitting the bag harder than before and she now had tears running down her face and if Esme and I could cry we would be.

"Sweetheart it's okay; come on, let us take you home." Esme put her hand on her shoulder and tried to get Bella to stop hitting the punching bag, but she only tried to hit the bag harder and faster. Esme wrapped her arms around Bella securing her arms in place, while Bella kept thrashing in her arms, screaming and crying. I knew she was in severe emotional pain, and I was so thankful for Esme at that moment. She just sank down to the floor with her and rocked her, whispering to her that she loved her and that she would always be there for her and take care of her. It killed me to see her like that and not be able to help her, but she needed her mother. Not the self serving one she had in Renee but the one who truly loved her despite the short time they had known each other.

Esme had seen that Bella had always played the role of adult and never had anyone to lean on but herself. She had taken up that role quickly and fully for Bella. Esme was her mother.

Emotionally exhausted, she finally fell asleep in Esme's arms after about 20 minutes of heavy crying. I lifted her from my mother's arms and carried her out to the car, placing her in the passenger seat. Esme followed us home in her car, talking to Carlisle and Charlie on the phone and filling them in on what happened. Charlie was going to come to the house later to discuss how to deal with Renee and check on Bella.

When we got home I brought Bella into the house and directly upstairs to our room. I laid her on the bed and I was going to go and get some water for her for when she woke, however she started to wake up and she called out to me so I crawled into bed with her and wrapped myself around her. She clung to me but settled down and fell back asleep.

Charlie showed up about an hour later and they all came up to our room so that we could discuss a plan without waking Bella. Of course this was only necessary for Charlie's sake. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the position I was in with Bella currently, but it was comforting to her so I wasn't going to move.

Charlie asked for me to go over the phone call again. He was quickly frustrated and started pacing the room. "I knew Renee was flighty and everything, but I had no idea that Bella was doing so much in the house. Her next step is probably going to be to come here and make Bella move to Florida." He sat down heavily in the chair he was using and I started to growl lowly at just the thought of losing Bella. That woman would not be taking MY Bella from me.

"Does Renee have full custody of her Charlie?" Esme asked.

"Yes. She is going to be 18 soon and we didn't see the need to change the agreement for the sake of a few months."

Jasper got up and asked to speak to Carlisle in the hall for a moment. Charlie raised his eyebrows in question as to why they were leaving and I told him Jasper had been having some medical issues lately.

"Edward" Jasper called in vampire pitch, "I have an idea but we would have to call Jenks in for it."

"And what might that be?"

"We emancipate her. She would be legally responsible for herself and Renee wouldn't be able to make her go anywhere. We could tell Charlie that Carlisle called his lawyer to gain information on the process in case there was ever a need for it, in light of Bella's last conversation with Renee."

"Try it." I whispered.

Carlisle came back into the room and reiterated the conversation Jasper, him and I had just had. Charlie was okay with the idea but doubted we would have the time to get it finalized before Renee would show up here.

"Charlie when I brought it up to my lawyer he told me he would start on the paper work and if I needed it he would just have to file it. I'll go to my office and call him." Carlisle stepped out to go and meet up with Jasper, who was already on the phone with Jenks giving him the instructions on what we wanted done and telling him we needed it ASAP. Jenks promised tomorrow evening for the completed papers. Jasper hung up and whispered to me that everything was taken care of. Carlisle walked back into the room and told Charlie that his lawyer had a Judge friend and that he would be putting the papers through first thing in the morning.

With the decision made on how to protect Bella from her mother, Charlie left asking me to have Bella call him in the morning. The family left the room shortly after, all of them whispering goodnight to her. They were all pissed at Renee, especially the women of the house and so they all decided to go hunting to work off their anger. I stayed wrapped around Bella for the rest of the evening, purring hoping to comfort her even in her sleep. She didn't wake until the following morning.

"Edward…" she whispered.

"I'm here love." She pulled herself closer to me and cried a bit.

"I'm sorry Edward. I've only gotten that angry once before and Renee and I didn't talk for two months. Of course she was out of town the entire time and when she came home acted like nothing had happened. It was however the best two months I had had in a long time." She laughed a small weak laugh. "Anyway, I could hear you trying to talk to me but I was too angry to respond. Is Esme here?"

"They are out hunting right now. They'll be back soon." I kissed her hair and she clutched me impossibly closer. "Love, while you were sleeping last night we all had a discussion, including your father. He is worried just as we are that Renee might come here and try to force you to move to Florida with her." She tensed but let me continue. "Jasper called our lawyer and we are having papers drawn up to emancipate you so that she can't do that."

"Really? Oh, Edward thanks so much for thinking of doing that for me! It is completely unnecessary though. I have been emancipated for almost 6 months. How do you think I was able to get the tattoo? Tell Jasper to cancel the papers. I only stayed with Renee long enough to be able to get her to peacefully allow me to go to live with Charlie."

My mate, how smart she was. "I would never be able to leave you, Edward even if I wasn't emancipated." She placed kisses all over my face and I just laughed, happy that she was happy. I heard the family come home and informed Bella that they had arrived. She jumped out of my arms and ran downstairs to meet them; enveloping Esme in her arms as tight as she could.

"Thank you so much for yesterday. I love you so much and I could never have asked for a better mom." She whispered into Esme's ear, even though we could all hear her.

"My baby you are so welcome. I will always be there when you need me."

Bella pulled away from Esme with a smile on her face and turned her head until she located Jasper. She ran into his arms too, Jasper catching her in surprise.

"Thank you so much Jasper for coming up with the plan of emancipating me. I'm so glad I get to have you as a brother. However it is unnecessary as I am already emancipated." Jasper smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Little sister I would do anything for you. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment it looks like I have a phone call to make."

Bella ate some breakfast and called Charlie. They talked for a while and she thanked him for being so cool about everything and explained about being emancipated. After she got off the phone and finished eating breakfast, we decided to have a family night in. We watched movie's, told stories, and just had fun as a family. It was during this time that Alice went into a vision. I started to growl immediately.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked.

"Renee will be here in two days."

"Of course she will be. Well I'll worry about her in two days. Come on love. Let's go take a bath." I smiled at her and got up to follow her.

_Good for her for not letting Renee get her down ~ Esme_

That was pretty much the general consensus of our family, as we left them to go retire to our room for night, to enjoy what was sure to be an eventful bath.


	15. GiGi

**A/N: I know, I know! It's been so very long since I posted. I am terribly sorry about that. Along with school work, my muse seemed to decide to take a 3 week vacation. Bright side: I am already mentally 1/2-3/4 completed with the next chapter in my head. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Babe could you put on some music, maybe the mix I put on my IPod™ while I start the bath?"<p>

"Sure love."

I disconnected her IPod™ from her laptop and hooked it up to the stereo system and turned on just the speakers in the bathroom. My Bella had such a… eclectic taste in music I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her. She had music like _Death Cab for Cutie's 'Cath…'_ and _Gotye's 'Somebody That I Used To Know' _on the same list as _Hollywood Undead's 'Black Dahlia'_ which was currently playing. When I walked into the bathroom she was standing naked at the sink washing her face while the Jacuzzi tub filled with water. I could see her tattoo in the mirror's reflection and it was so alluring on her. Women didn't get tattoo's in my time and I physically couldn't get them so it wasn't ever anything I spent much time thinking about; but Bella having one that showcased my name was so sexy I found myself thankful that the idea of getting a tattoo had occurred to Bella. I grabbed a few towels out of the armoire and placed them on the glass wall beside the tub. After checking the water temperature (which I had discovered had an internal heater to keep the water at a fixed temperature), shutting off the water, and turning on the jets, I quickly stripped down and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist from behind.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me to see you standing here, naked, with my name tattooed on your body?" I whispered roughly into her ear before sucking her ear lobe into my mouth. She shivered a bit before replying.

"I would imagine the same thing it does to me to see my mark on your neck." She ran her finger nails through my hair making sure to scratch my mark on her way into and leaving my hair. I growled at her in arousal and flashed us into the Jacuzzi.

I sat her in front of me between my legs and started to caress her body lightly varying the pressure on her most sensitive areas, generally avoiding where I knew she wanted me to touch the most. In just a few minutes I had her panting and moaning and begging for release. Her nipples were so hard from her heightened state of arousal that it was tough for me to pay no heed to them but I wanted to bring her immense pleasure, especially after the day she had had yesterday. She tried to press her legs together in an attempt to gain a tiny proportion of relief but I wasn't having any of that. I took her legs and spread them wide open hooking them on the outside of my legs. I kept up stroking her skin alternating pressure until she was so sensitive to my touch that she was starting to quiver. I ran my hands up her arms making sure they stayed behind my neck and before she could realize that one of my hands was missing from one of her arms, I brought it down to her nipple at pinched it with my fingers quick and hard, pulling a little, making her cum instantly and shout out my name in release. Before she had the chance to calm down I lifted her from my lap, spun her around so that she was straddling me, and lowered her down slowly onto me so as not to hurt her. She was so sensitive due to my earlier ministrations that every time I pushed deeper into her she was experiencing little aftershocks.

"Please mo maite." She whispered to me.

I purred at her. I loved it when she called me mo maite. "Please what my love?"

"Please Edward… please fuck me… please…"

I needed to more encouragement. I lifted her slowly and slammed her back down onto my cock as hard as I dared. We soon had an excruciatingly pleasurable rhythm going but I wanted deeper. Keeping Bella's legs wrapped around my waist I kneeled up in the tub and continued slamming her down onto my cock making sure my pelvis was stroking her clit. We were both growling at the sensations we were creating within each other. I wasn't ready to cum yet and I wanted her to come with me, so when I felt her soft, warm walls start to flutter I would back her down and start again. Bella was so overloaded with sensation that she was crying a little, all the while begging me to go faster, harder, deeper. After the third time of building her up and back down again, I knew she couldn't take any more and truth be told neither could I. When her walls started fluttering again I put my lips to her ear and whispered, "Cum for me my love." Her pussy clamped down on me so hard that had I not been about to cum she would have forced me to anyway. Our joint release was so hard that it caused our primal urges to break free and we both started growling out _'Mine'_ at each other while staring at each other's mark.

As we were coming down from our high we licked the mark on our mates until we were both calm again. Bella was falling asleep on top of me so I gently pulled out of her but kept her on my lap and began washing her body; her hair could wait until tomorrow. After I finished cleaning her I lifted her into my arms and stepped out of the tub. I wrapped her in a towel and sat her on the edge of the tub so I could dry off. I dried her off and carried her to bed, placing her down on the bed under the covers and I climbed in beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and tucked her into my body, covering her naked form and that is how we both stayed all night long.

Even though Bella slept and the rest of the family was engaged in their own activities, I didn't notice them. I felt like I was in my own world with nothing but my mate to worry about. Her mental silence allowed me my own kind of peace and I basked in said peace throughout the night, feeling like I was as close to sleep as I would ever get. I haven't felt this calm… ever. My Bella did so much for me without doing anything at all.

Around 10am the next day, she started to stir. I started to lift myself away from her so that she could get up and she steadfastly held me to her.

"Hum. Good morning mo maite."

"Morning love; what do you want to do today?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "Could you install my satellite radio into the Volvo? My truck wasn't able to accommodate it and I really miss listening to it. I have a set up for the house and I can set that up on my own but I'm afraid the car is a bit out of my reach."

The truck that she had really only driven once. "Sure; are you still paying for the service?"

"I paid for it for a year. I put the money into my mother's account to cover it. I have to call and change the account it will come out of in the future though. I have six months left before I have to pay for the year again."

I didn't need to ask if her mother ever noticed. Being that my love took care of everything in the house the likely hood of Renee noticing was slim.

I had planned on talking to her about adding her name to my holdings and I guess there was no time like the present.

"Well seeing as we are talking about payments and bank accounts, I wanted to talk to you about adding your name to my all of my holdings."

She stiffened slightly. "I don't know Edward; I have always taken care of myself. I have never had things handed to me and while I logically understand what's mine is yours and what yours is mine, to have it be so… evident makes me uncomfortable. I feel like I bring nothing to the table."

"You are everything to me Bella. It wouldn't matter to me if all you had to your name was the clothes on your back. It wouldn't matter if you had nothing at all. All of it: the money, the property, everything material means nothing to me. You could never spend all the money we have let alone what the family as a collective has. That being said I know you don't expect it and it makes me want to give it to even more. I want you to be able to have access to what you need or want even if I am not around."

She kissed me soundly before whispering "Okay we'll add my name onto the assets as long as I can add the small amount of money that I have into our account."

"If that's what you want to do with it. I was thinking we could invest it in the stock market so you could build it up and then decide what to do with it."

"I know nothing about the stock market Edward."

"I'll teach you. Alice and I handle the finances and are very in tuned with the stock market."

"Okay."

We kissed for a while after that before getting dressed and heading to the garage. Bella took her satellite radio and all of the connections out of her truck and brought it over to me. I could have it done in minutes but decided to take my time and just enjoy being with Bella. We talked about things to do over the summer, places we wanted to go and traded stories that had some significance to us.

"Love what do you want to do with your truck?"

She bit her lip softly before answering me. "Is it possible to get it restored? I know it's a piece of crap right now but I really do like the truck."

"Why are you biting your lip?"

She huffed before answering. "We just discussed my reluctance to share assets and I want to remodel my antique truck. It will definitely cost more to do that than to buy a new car and obviously I will be using money from our joint account."

We both started laughing and I had a big smile on my face. I couldn't wait to fix the truck for her; but I still wanted her to have an everyday car.

"We will fix up your truck. However I still want you to have an everyday car. Even fixed up the gas mileage in the truck will be poor."

"We don't ever go anywhere apart Edward. We don't need a second right now."

"But…"

"No buts Edward. I get a say in what we spend money on. Just because it's endless, doesn't mean we have to buy things that are completely pointless to own just because we can."

She made a good point and if I wanted to share everything with her I needed to work on getting her input with things. I promised her I would try but acknowledged that it wouldn't be easy for me.

I was almost done with the radio when I _heard_ someone coming up the driveway. The mind wasn't familiar to me but she was thinking about Bella. Bella had noticed my focus shift and asked what I was hearing. When I relayed the little knowledge that I had about this person Bella stood with me to go stand in the garage opening to greet our guest. As the car pulled into view I heard Bella sigh.

"I'll be back in a little while, Edward. We are going to walk the driveway." She leaned up and kissed me before walking to meet this girl. Bella didn't give me any indication about who this girl was but Bella obviously knew her and wasn't afraid of her so I stayed out of her head. I walked back inside and decided to pursue getting the paperwork sent to me to add Bella's name onto all of my holdings.

About 2 hours later Bella returned with her friend. She called out to Esme and when Esme came into the foyer Bella assured Gigi that she would be right back. I heard her walk upstairs and knock on the door to Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"Rose?"

"Yeah Bella?" Rose asked when she opened the door.

"My cousin is here if you'd like to meet her." So Gigi was Bella's cousin that she had told us about then.

"Did you tell her about me?" She hissed. I expected Bella to be scared or angry but she was remarkably calm.

"I did not. I told her I wanted her to meet my sister. I do warn you though that she works with others who have been through what you have and she can spot her own kind fairly well."

"I don't know if I am ready for that." She said sadly.

"Okay if you're sure. I'm going to go see her off." I heard Bella walk away and towards our room so I met her in the hallway.

"I told her about you and she wants to meet you." I just nodded and gave her a chaste kiss before we walked downstairs hand in hand and into the kitchen.

Gigi was a tall, thin girl with dark hair and big eyes made blue by contacts. She appeared to be a quiet person but I could _hear_ her exhilaration at seeing Bella again.

"Gigi this is my Edward. Edward this is my cousin Gigi."

"It's nice to meet you Edward." She had a pleasant voice but I knew she was slightly uncomfortable so I didn't make a move to shake her hand. She seemed to relax when I didn't approach her. Her fear wasn't of me specifically; it was because I was a male that she didn't know.

"B, I thought you wanted me to meet your sister?"

"She wasn't feeling well so she probably won't be down."

"I'm here." Said Rose in a quiet voice from the door way.

They said their quiet hellos and Gigi quirked an eyebrow at Bella. Bella just shrugged her shoulders in response. Gigi hugged Bella and whispered to her how good of a person she was and how thankful she was for all Bella had done for her. In an effort to let the conversation start flowing more freely I politely excused myself from the room.

"Love, I'm going to start researching about getting your truck fixed up. It was very nice to meet you Gigi." I gave Bella a kiss on the temple and retreated back upstairs. Emmett was in the hallway his worry for Rose evident on his face. He knew what could potentially happen with her emotions but I didn't think there was anything to worry about. "Common Em, let's leave the women to their conversation. I want your opinion on something." He just nodded and followed me up to mine and Bella's room.

"Bella wants to restore the truck. I have to admit to being at a loss as to how I want to go about it."

"Well we could send it out to be done. Give them the specifics on what you want. Does she want it to be completely original: motor, radio, colors, tires?"

"I think externally she would want it to be original but engine wise I'm not sure. I would obviously be happier with something faster and more reliable. I know she would love to use the truck on a more frequent basis so…"

"Well once you figure out exactly what she wants then you can decide on things like radios and everything. My Rose would be better at all the specifics though. Let's look for some original pictures and some remodels for comparison."

Emmett spent the next almost 2 hours looking up pictures of Bella's truck completely remodeled when the girls joined us in the room. Bella came over sat on my lap and gave me a kiss.

"What are you two up too?"

"We are just trading thoughts about remodeling the truck back and forth."

"Oh okay. Well I would like to go out and listen to my satellite radio. We were supposed to be spending the day together if you recall."

I laughed. "Of course I remember. You ready to go?"

"I'll meet you in the car after I use the bathroom."

"Okay love." As Bella went to step around me she was halted by Rosalie. Rosalie pulled Bella into the biggest hug I'd ever seen her give anyone bar Emmett.

"Thank you Bella." You could hear in her voice that if she could be crying she would have.

"You don't need to thank me, but you're welcome." She released Bella, walked to Emmett, grasped his hand and they left the room.

_Thank you Edward: tell Bella thank you for me too. ~ Emmett_

When Bella came out of the bathroom we left and headed in the direction of Port Angeles.

"I'm sorry I took off with Gigi without an explanation. If she came all this way to see me then I knew it was important. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Is she okay? I didn't get anything from her other than she was looking for you. When I suspected who she was I stayed out of her head."

"She had another fight with her mom. The individual that hurt her was a family friend and her mother, even though this individual admitted to his crime and they are serving jail time, refuses to believe that it happened. Gigi ping pongs between being angry and annoyed to being saddened and pissed at herself. She doesn't like that her mother doesn't believe her and she is pissed at herself for caring because essentially her mother is like Renee: out for herself. Her mother only bothers with her when she feels the need to be catty. I finally convinced her to change her number. She's already moved and her mother doesn't know where she lives nor does she care."

"So she was what, commiserating on your mothers' poor parenting abilities?" Bella laughed.

"Something like that."

"It was good of her to talk to Rosalie. It obviously helped her. Emmett said to tell you thank you."

"I think it helped Rose to not feel so alone in her pain. I know that Emmett is a comfort to her but I also know that nothing can replace a neutral source telling you that your feelings aren't wrong and that you can get over this.

"Gigi is unable to have children also because of the trauma both physically and mentally and for Rose to be able to talk to someone about how much that upsets her was great for her. They exchanged numbers so that Rose can use Gigi as a resource to talk about her pain. She also emailed her a wallpaper for her phone and computer that reads _'__Happiness is not a matter of good fortune or worldly possessions. It's a mental attitude. It comes from appreciating what we have, instead of being miserable about what we don't have. It's so simple yet so hard for the human mind to comprehend.'-__**Bits and Pieces**_**. **

Telling someone on the outside was something we had never considered. We had too many secrets to keep. I hope that this experience for Rosalie was helpful and that she could start to heal. While I didn't agree with Rosalie on almost anything she is my sister and I love her.

"I had forgotten how her experience made Gigi more perceptive."

"What do you mean, love?"

"She knew instinctually that this was probably going to be the last time I ever saw her. She asked me if I was happy and when I confirmed how happy I was for her, she recited this quote to me. _'The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved.' by Victor Hugo. _She asked that I contact her before I had to leave for good. I told her I would try."

I must have a been a bit lost in my thoughts for a while because I felt Bella squeeze my hand. "What are we going to do today mo maite?"

"Whatever you like my love. I didn't have any set plans."

We decided to go to Seattle for the day and do some frivolous shopping. I finally got Bella a cell phone which took some convincing only because she wanted a cheaper phone and I insisted on an IPhone™. I promised her I would teach her how to use the phone like a pro. We stopped on our way back home for some sushi. I have to say that it was probably the grossest thing I have ever seen Bella eat but she loved it. She fell asleep on our way home and didn't wake up even as I brought her in the house. I undressed her, put her in one of my shirts and crawled into bed next to her. Tomorrow Renee was due to arrive.

Esme was worried for Bella and came in during the night to talk to me about the upcoming visit.

"What do you think son?"

"I don't really know what to think. Her moods are so mercurial from what I can tell but who knows. Bella hasn't been worried but we'll see what tomorrow brings."

"If that woman even thinks of hurting my daughter, I will rip her head off; metaphorically speaking of course."

I laughed a little. "Such aggression from you, mom; I'm shocked." I really wasn't and she knew I was teasing her.

"Anything for my children." She placed a kiss to Bella's head and one to mine before turning and leaving. Just as she was about to close the door Bella spoke in her sleep.

"Love you mom."

With unshed able tears in her eyes Esme whispered back, "Love you too sweetheart." Esme closed the door behind her and I snuggled back into the bed with a sleeping Bella tucked securely under my body.


	16. Emotions

**A/N: I have been making some small change in relations to time for continuity purposes in the previous chapters that I plan to upload soon. Feel free to re-read them although it is not necessary. Also in an effort to shorten the time period Bella has started school later in the junior year than canon. I was also asked why Bella calls Esme mom and unfortunately was not able to respond to the reader personally due to computer issues so I will take this opportunity to clear this up as best as I can.**

**Renee is obviously a bad mother. Esme fills that role for Bella that Renee has left vacant by showing her motherly affection. Bella feels this affection from not only her in a motherly compacity but in a father figure in carlisle as well. It's true that Bella has Charlie but her relationship with Carlise will be further explored so that you can get a better idea of her feelings about her soon to be adoptive parents. **

**T****hanks so much for all of the reviews I have recieved in the past weeks and the favorite story and author adds. The mean so much to me that you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I have some one shot ideas and story ideas that I might be posting in the near future, but without futher ado...**

* * *

><p>It was almost 2am when Alice got another vision of Renee. Apparently this woman had no class and decided she was going to show up here as soon as she got into town. Her flight had landed 30 minutes ago in Seattle and she had decided to just rent a car and drive to Forks. Her first stop of course was Charlie's house where he would tell her that she had spent the night here. He had decided the other night to leave it up to Bella how much she told her mother. Esme asked if I wanted to wake Bella and let her know and I decided not to. Renee might be suspicious if Bella was too alert.<p>

Bella had just started to wake up when the door bell rang.

"Is that the door bell, Edward?" she asked, still groggy.

"Yes. Your mother is here and is demanding to speak to you."

"What time is it?"

"5am. Alice had a vision around 2 o'clock that your mother was on her way here. I decided to let you sleep so that Renee wouldn't question your reactions or why you weren't surprised to see her."

She sighed. "Okay. Well I'm going to get ready for school. She can wait." With that she kissed me, got out of bed and went to take a shower. I grabbed some clothes for her and myself and went and joined her in the shower. It was a good thing our shower was so large; if we had to shower together in a smaller shower it would have been that much harder for both of us to keep our hands to ourselves.

Downstairs, Esme had let Renee in and was currently making sure she didn't try to bolt for the stairs. As soon as Renee entered the house she had wanted to come upstairs and confront Bella and Esme refused to allow her upstairs.

"Renee need I remind you that you are in my house at 5am and that most of my children are still asleep. You will not be walking through my house being disrespectful to the rest of my family as you have been to me."

"How have I been disrespectful?"

"5am is not an appropriate time to drop by anyone's home least of all people you don't know. Now you have two choices. You can sit in the living room and wait for Bella to come down or you can wait on the porch."

Needless to say Renee sat in the living room waiting for Bella, none too patiently I might add.

As soon as Bella and I were dressed we headed downstairs. Esme met us at the bottom of the stairs and said good morning to us.

"Renee is in the living room."

Bella just nodded and walked to the doorway of the living room. As soon as Renee saw Bella she got off the couch and started to talk and Bella just walked away and into the kitchen knowing Renee would follow her.

"So your father let's you sleep at your boyfriend's house. How lovely. So is he" she jutted her chin in my direction, even though Bella had her back to her, "the reason your being mean to me?"

Bella didn't say anything she just went about her morning routine making her breakfast. I noticed her taking deep breaths and clenching her jaw. I stepped up behind her and purred low making sure Renee wouldn't hear me to help Bella remain calm. Once she was done making her breakfast she sat down at the kitchen island and began to eat.

"Bella are you even listening to me?"

Bella looked at Renee with raised eyebrows and apparently that was enough to of an answer for Renee to keep talking.

"So I want you to spend the day with me. To talk and catch up on the things I've missed. I've obviously missed a lot."

"I'm not missing school." Was all Bella said in reply.

"It's just one day. Don't be ridiculous."

Bella finished with her meal, stood up and went to wash her dishes. "I am not missing school to spend the day with you, period. I don't even want to spend the day with you. I don't know what part of me telling you not to contact me in anyway ever again you misunderstood but just so you are not confused anymore…" Bella paused and turned looking straight into Renee's eyes. "I am done being your caretaker. If you have need of something, go ask your husband for it."

"I don't know what happened to you up here Isabella, but I don't appreciate your attitude. You are moving back home with me whether you like it or not."

"I am going nowhere with you. Luckily I know you well enough to anticipate that you would throw a hissy fit if you couldn't get your way. My emancipation papers came through the other day so you can make me go nowhere unless you want a kidnapping charge and some jail time. So if you'll excuse me, I have to finish getting ready for school. I trust you can see yourself out." Bella turned to walk out the rear archway of the kitchen, when Renee shrieked and moved to grab Bella. Esme, who had been making sure to stand between Bella and Renee at all times although subtly, stepped right in front of Renee grabbing her wrist to stop her from moving closer to Bella.

"Don't you even think about laying a hand on that child, _especially_ in my house." At this point the entire family including Carlisle had come down and was standing in the rear archway of the kitchen, Carlisle in the forefront.

"She is my daughter!" Shrieked Renee embarrassed at being called out on her behavior but also without remorse for trying to hit Bella. This caused me to growl low in my throat. Before Renee could even register that I had growled, Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and placed one hand under my shirt to rub my back, and began rubbing her face over my chest, over my shirt, scenting me.

"Perhaps she was once but you ruined that with your self-centered nature." Esme let go of Renee's wrist and started advancing towards her making Renee walk backwards toward the foyer via the front archway of the kitchen. We all watched in rapt attention and while we followed behind Esme the rest of the family stepped out of the kitchen into the foyer through the other doorway.

"You come into my house at the un-godly hour that you did, demanding to speak to Bella, your 'daughter' despite her wishes to have no more contact with you.

"You had no care that you would be disturbing an entire household of people in an effort to get what you want."

"And just what makes you mother of the year?" Renee asked in an overconfident voice.

At this point Rosalie decided to speak her mind too. I was wary at first but I was glad to say that my weariness was unfounded.

"What gives you the right to disrespect our mother just because you have no care for the institution of motherhood? Bella will do anything for anyone despite how much they might not deserve it, so to get to the point of hating you so much that she actually cut you out of her life…?" Rosalie left the rest of her statement open ended but the direction of her thoughts was perfectly clear to everyone.

Carlisle had had enough at this point. "Renee you need to leave my house. We have been more than gracious with you despite your less then respectful treatment of us. Bella has asked that you not contact her again and I suggest heed her whishes. If you do contact her again I will help her seek the means to legally keep you away if that is her wish. Now get out of my house."

I knew Carlisle was pissed and it took a lot for him to get that way. I could see his eyes and they were as black as I had ever seen them in my 90 years with him.

"I will…"

"...HOUSE." Carlisle didn't raise his voice but the force behind his words was enough to send Renee hastily to her car.

As soon as Renee was gone, Bella engulfed Esme in a hug. "Thank you mom; for everything." She whispered. As soon as Esme released her she ran to Carlisle and hugged him also.

"Thanks dad." He kissed her forehead and told us to have fun in school. We all laughed but headed out the door and to school.

* * *

><p>A few minutes into the drive I got a phone call from Charlie.<p>

"Edward, Renee is here complaining about being manhandled by your father. What happened?" That bitch! I growled which immediately alerted Bella that something was wrong. She insisted I pull over and let her drive.

"Edward?" Charlie called through the phone. "Are you there, son?"

"What's going on Edward?" whispered Bella.

"Your mother told Charlie that Carlisle 'manhandled' her."

"WHAT?"

I turned my attention back to the conversation with Charlie. "No Charlie that never happened. After Bella told Renee to see herself out, Renee tried to attack Bella and my mother, stepped in front of her blocking her path to Bella and grabbed her wrist to stop her momentum. My father was nowhere near her. Bella and I were standing between my mother and Renee and my father and the rest of my family. There was no way for him to go near her without me knowing. I was always in the room with Renee as was Bella."

I heard Charlie sigh. "I figured as much." I felt the car stop and looked up to realize that we were outside of Charlie's house. Bella was out of the car so fast that I had to run to catch up. She was through the door and in Renee's face faster than I thought would be possible even though she was careful to move at a humanly acceptable pace.

"You stupid bitch! What do you think you're trying to pull? Did you think that deflecting your poor behavior by accusing other people of things they didn't do because you didn't get your way would make people pity you? Accept the fact that you suck at life, go back to Phil, and if you _ever_ contact me again I _will_ press charges do I make myself clear?"

Renee huffed and walked towards the door. She spun intending to say how much Bella would come to regret this decision but she never got the chance.

"Don't even open your mouth Renee. I want you out of my house and out of my life forever. Leave us alone: no phone calls, no emails, no letters, nothing. If you have a necessary need to contact us, you can…" I interrupted knowing that our family's connections were faster and more reliable than Charlie's.

"Contact Attorney J. Jenks, in Seattle. He will get your information to us." Charlie nodded in assent.

Renee growled or tried to and walked out the door. Just before Charlie closed the door he called out to Renee. "By the way Renee, I am going to file a report under your name including interviews with the family and the conclusion that you lied about being assaulted. So don't even think that if you go to another police station you will get anywhere with your complaint." She stamped her feet like a petulant child and walked to her rental, got in and sped away. Charlie closed the door and went to call the station to get the paper work started on Renee's "complaint" and Bella and I headed to school.

We were just on time and Bella was determined not to let Renee bother her, but I held her for a few minutes, purring to relax her before we went inside. We missed homeroom but that was okay with us.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly and we headed home with the intention of doing the miniscule amount of homework we had. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway when we arrived however and we could hear him talking to Esme in the kitchen. She was recounting this morning for him; looks like we were going to be interviewed. I could tell Bella was annoyed again so I whispered for Esme to come get us when we were needed and walked upstairs with Bella. As soon as the bedroom door closed she lost it, pacing the room in front of the window.<p>

"I can't believe her! Well I can because this is so Renee but still! I hoped that her getting married would make her mature at least a little bit but of course not! I don't know where she gets it from. My gran was the sweetest person in the world. Where did Renee even come from? How can she be…" I cut her off. Ranting about Renee was only getting Bella more aggravated and more worked up; I refused to allow Renee to do this to MY Bella. I stepped up behind her and pulled Bella to me by the back of her jeans making her back flush against my chest. I leaned down to make my mouth level to her ear and I whispered into her ear. "I understand that you are angry and you have every right to feel that way. You can't let her do this to you my love. I don't want you to internalize your emotions; Let me help you work through them."

"What do you mean, Edward? How?" She was still angry. You could hear it in her voice.

"Release your emotions to me." I ground my erection into her ass and just to emphasize my point further, I ripped off her shirt along with her gorgeous black lace bra and ran my hand down her breast roughly and pinched her nipple: hard.

"Edward." She was excited but unsure.

I growled low in my throat. "Let go my love." She pulled away from me and spun to face me. Her eyes were as black as night, as I am sure mine were. She growled low in her throat advancing towards me. If she did this in front of another human they would be very aware that she wasn't human: at least not fully.

To me it was quite possibly the sexiest I had ever seen her. I let her control the situation and backed up at her advance. She snarled at me before she was directly in front of me, ripping my shirt to shreds. She wrapped one hand around my neck and pulled me down to her for a bruising kiss. She ran her nails down my stomach until she reached the top of jeans. She released my neck to utilize both hands in the removal of my jeans. When she realized I was not wearing any underwear, she gripped my length and growled out "Mine!"

She started walking me backwards again, until I was lying across the middle of the bed. She pulled off the rest of her clothes and climbed on top of the bed and wasted no time taking my extremely hard erection into her mouth working me to a violent and fantastic orgasm that had me shooting stream after stream of come down her throat. Trying to contain the noise we were making because Charlie was in the house was so difficult.

She growled and continued to suck me as deep into her throat as she could get me. She was tugging firmly but gently on my balls and the contrast between the strength of her mouth on my dick and the gentleness of her hands on my balls was so intense that I knew I was going to come hard and rapidly, which I could tell was Bella's intention.

_Edward, I sent Charlie home telling him you two were sleeping. I am going to the hospital to see Carlisle and I have told your brothers and sisters to leave you two alone. We will all be back later tonight._

With that I heard the front door close and her car leave a few seconds later. It was perfect timing because I could feel Bella starting to hold back. When I finished coming I pulled on Bella's hair enough to get her attention but not enough to hurt her or to make her feel like I was trying to take control. She looked up at me, lips still around my cock and I whispered to her, "Stop holding back. We are completely alone."

She closed her eyes and growled and started the process of sucking me off all over again making me close my eyes. I could smell her arousal growing even quicker than before now that she knew we were alone. I started gently thrusting my hips up into her mouth making her suck even harder. I felt her shift her body and when I opened my eyes she was bringing her hand up to my mouth fingers glistening with her arousal. I took them into my mouth my eyes closing and rolling back into my head and as I felt myself at the brink of release, Bella released me from her mouth. My eyes flew open just in time to see her hastily climb up body and slam herself down onto my dick making both me and her come instantly.

We both roared so loud that had anyone been home they would have thought we were in danger of hurting each other. Bella never slowed down through our mutual orgasm and just kept on riding me hard and fast. We were both totally lost in the sensation but I could tell Bella was starting to feel… out of sorts with the feelings coursing through her body. I ran my hands over her stomach, her ribs and up to her breasts, pinching her nipples to help her stay focused or unfocused as it were.

"Baby you are so fucking beautiful. I love the way you ride my cock. Fuck Bella don't stop."

She sped up her efforts, running her hands through her hair, the sensations so overwhelming for her.

"Edward, please… I can't… I don't … ugg."

I brought my hand down to her clit and matching the intensity of her thrusts rubbed her clit with my thumb. She came screaming and her walls clenched around my cock so hard she brought me again growling so fiercely it started Bella coming all over again. I knew she needed to be held after what she just experienced and that's exactly what I did. I soothed her however she needed it and we just held and caressed each other all evening long until she finally succumbed to sleep.

Our encounter with Renee was a waste of time for everyone. She did take our advice about leaving Bella alone to heart though. It would be many years before we heard anything about her. Now our next hurtle was to deal with the tribe, but for now I was going to enjoy my love, my family and all that came with that.


	17. Bella's Secret

Bella and I have been together for two and a half months now and it feels like we have been together for years, in the best way possible. We might not know every little detail there is to know yet, but emotionally we are incredibly in sync. We are in the last week of school before summer vacation starts and the family has been making vacation plans for the summer. Our visit to Italy will be Bella's first time out of the country. She is very excited and a bit nervous at the same time.

Bella and I were sitting outside in the yard by the river after school today. I was so happy it was Friday. The thoughts of the students in school were really starting to get to me. It was sunny today so Bella had gone to school 'alone'.

The family and I minus Carlisle and Esme had hung out in the woods surrounding the school at lunch time because Alice said we didn't want to miss the 'show'. After our mating in the woods that day we didn't experience the pain of separation as intensely any more unless we were without each other for too long a period. Usually a few hours was our max. A full day of school apart from one another was usually tough on both of us. I usually hid in the car so I could be with Bella on her way to and from school.

Lunch was going okay for Bella when she had a run-in with Lauren and Jessica. They were under the impression that because she was alone she would be weakened mentally somehow and were going to try and make her feel insecure about my feelings for her. They asked her what she had done to get my attention, calling her a slut. I was so mad that I furiously ripped up some nearby trees. I wanted to run in there and scare them off when I heard Bella laugh in their faces making them confused. They were so sure their insults would work.

_*In School*_

"_Define slut." Bella said._

"_Huh?" replied Jessica._

"_De-fine s-l-u-t." Bella said exaggeratingly slow as if she was talking to a child. She might as well have been._

_Pissed Lauren replied "You."_

_Again Bella just laughed. "A slut would be any person especially a women who is sexually promiscuous. Now before you ask, promiscuous means the act of having casual sex with random people. Now seeing as this town is so small and everyone knows everyone else's business I would say the four guys each of you are currently fucking classifies as promiscuous behavior meaning that the two of you are sluts._

"_It also means that you two busy bodies also know that Edward is the only person I have been with much to your dismay and that he has tried his damndest to stay away from the likes of you. You had two years without me here to 'entice him' to you and yet he still rejected you at every turn choosing his long distance relationship with me over the two of you who were right in from him._

"_Your attempts are pathetic and perhaps it's time that you stop embarrassing yourselves."_

_Everyone in the cafeteria had cheered for Bella and the two of them ran out of the room together. Bella just sat back down put her head phones on a continued eating her lunch._

When Bella got home we made love several times. Bella was ravenous for me even more so than I was for her, seeking solace in my arms after such a trying day. She was proud of herself for standing up to Lauren and Jessica admitting to me that she probably would never have done that before she met me. She had always been a bit withdrawn and it caused her to allow people be rude to her. I was glad that I empowered her to stand up for herself.

While we were sitting outside Emmett and Jasper came out of the house wanting to wrestle, so Bella moved closer to the river and put her IPod™ in to listen to music and soak up what was left of the day's sun. I started to hear her voice and we paused in our wrestling match to listen. She was singing and I happened to recognize the song from her play list. At first I thought it was an odd song for her to be singing but listening to the lyrics more intently as she sang I realized that given the events of today it really wasn't.

_Beauty over wisdom to fit in with their styles  
>Your Cinderella story's for a price<br>Vanity's a business built to please the unique  
>Silicone and stars collide, the rest will fall in line<em>

_Just as beautiful as you are  
>It's so pitiful what you are<br>You should have seen this coming all along_

_Visually you're stimulating to my eyes  
>Your Cinderella syndrome's full of lies<br>Your insecurities are concealed by your pride  
>Pretty soon your ego will kill what's left inside<em>

_Just as beautiful as you are  
>It's so pitiful what you are<br>You should have seen this coming all along_

_It's so pitiful what you are  
>As beautiful as you are<br>You should have seen this coming all along_

_You're everything that's so typical  
>Maybe you're alone for a reason<br>You're the reason_

_It's so pitiful what you are  
>You should have seen this coming all along<em>

_Just as beautiful as you are  
>It's so pitiful what you are<br>You should have seen this coming all along_

_It's so pitiful what you are  
>As beautiful as you are<br>You should have seen this coming all along_

_~Beautiful – 10 Years~_

I was glad that Bella didn't seem to be developing any guilt over putting those two bitches in their place. She was quiet for a while so we went back to wrestling and talking quietly about the fact that no one had ever heard Bella sing before or even realized that she had that talent. About 15 minutes later Bella seemed to hit a run of songs that she liked because she was singing constantly. The others came out from the house as they were all home by now and we sat down and listened to her sing. I knew that she realized we were listening when her body tensed slightly but she relaxed immediately and just kept on singing.

Over the past month she had spent some quality time with each member of the family; the women first and then the men. As our connection continued to grow she became more comfortable with the men in the family. She went to a spa with Alice, worked at a shelter with Esme in Port Angeles and she went to a meeting with Rosalie. Of course Rosalie had to change her story slightly to match her current 'age' but she looked …lighter when they came back. I don't know if she'll continue to go but even this one meeting did her good.

Jasper and Bella went to a museum and Jasper told her the real stories behind the artifacts. She had such a good time that she talked about it for days afterwards. She went with Emmett to a rather large arcade parlor in Seattle. She even managed to beat him in a few of his favorite games.

I hadn't realized how much Lauren and Jessica had been pissing off Bella until I heard her start to sing _Just Run by Digital Summer._

_You've been running your mouth  
>For quite a while now<br>Think you've got what it takes  
>Well let's find out<br>Will you back down  
>Or will you stand your ground<em>

_Take my advice and just -_

_Run away when you feel the pain  
>Surround you<br>'Cause this fight has just begun  
>I'm not afraid to break your<br>Pretty face and I will  
>So my advice to you is JUST RUN!<br>JUST RUN!_

_Keep on talking we'll find out  
>What you're made of<br>I'm bringing something for you  
>To be afraid of<br>From your first mistake  
>To the last breath that you take<em>

_You'll remember my name so just -_

_Run away when you feel the pain  
>Surround you<br>'Cause this fight has just begun  
>I'm not afraid to break your<br>Pretty face and I will  
>So my advice to you is JUST RUN!<br>JUST RUN!_

_Different face but the same old story  
>You stare me down 'cause<br>You think that you know me  
>But I'm no stranger to this type of game<br>Every time it always end the same  
>They say what you don't know<br>Can't hurt you  
>But in this case<br>That's just not true  
>If you keep pushing me<br>The way you do  
>There's no telling<br>What I will do to you!_

_Run away when you feel the pain  
>Surround you<br>'Cause this fight has just begun  
>I'm not afraid to break your<br>Pretty face and I will  
>So my advice to you is just<br>Run away from the pain  
>I promise you it's more<br>Than you can take  
>Run away<br>Don't you understand  
>You should run away<br>While you still can  
>JUST RUN!<br>JUST RUN!_

Her music got calmer after that and she was singing songs like _I Know What I Am and Honest by Band of Skulls _and_ Lazy Eye by Silversun Pickups_.

At one point she held her hand out for me and I went and sat by her head. She shifted so her head was in my lap resting on my crossed legs while she played with one of my hands and sang to me.

_I know you've suffered  
>But I don't want you to hide<br>It's cold and loveless  
>I won't let you be denied<br>Soothing  
>I'll make you feel pure<br>Trust me  
>You can be sure<br>I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<br>You trick your lovers  
>That you're wicked and divine<br>You may be a sinner  
>But your innocence is mine<br>Please me  
>Show me how it's done<br>Tease me  
>You are the one<br>I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<br>Please me  
>Show me how it's done<br>Trust me  
>You are the one<br>I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<em>

_~Undisclosed Desires – Muse~_

Before I could say anything to her I heard the next song start and she started singing that to me as well. It was a song I didn't recognize but the lyrics were moving to say the least.

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
>As I'm running to you<br>You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
>The air is thick with tension much like when we are together<br>My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever_

_As I round your corner  
>I am nervous that you won't be my lover<br>I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
>You answer the door with your innocent face<br>Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
>And eternally will live our infallible love<br>My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
>Your eyes are softer now<br>And your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
>I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps<br>Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?_

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
>And eternally will live our infallible love<em>

_Follow me into the sea  
>We'll drown together and immortalize you and me<br>Leave behind this lonely town  
>We're both better than this, it's not worth being down<em>

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
>And eternally will live our infallible love<em>

_Follow me into the sea  
>We'll drown together and immortalize you and me<br>Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
>We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)<em>

_~This is for Keeps – The Spill Canvas~_

At the end of the song Bella finally opened her eyes to look at me and smiled that beautiful smile of hers that I loved so much. The whole family was stunned with the lyrics to the song. No one had heard the song before and we all asked to hear it again. I helped Bella off the ground and we all went in the house and I plugged Bella's IPod™ into the dock and replayed the playlist starting at This Is for Keeps. We all just sat around the living room relaxing as a family and listening to music for a while.

"I didn't know you could sing Bella." Said Alice.

Bella smiled at her. "Yeah I love to sing but never had the confidence to sing in front of people so I don't do it often but I'm comfortable here with everyone." She shrugged and leaned back into me all of us listening to the music once again. A little while later Bella suddenly spoke.

"I wanted to run an idea by everyone and if you don't think it's a good idea then that's okay." She was a bit nervous not wanting to offend anyone with her suggestion. Carlisle was the first to respond.

"What idea did you have sweetheart?"

"Well I was thinking about summer vacation and things we could do as a family. I thought that we could visit everyone's human birthplace; give us all the opportunity to reflect and to share things about ourselves with each other. I know that at least for me seeing something or being somewhere has brought back memories I wouldn't necessarily have at the fore front of my mind."

I thought it was a good idea and after thinking about it for a few minutes the rest of the family did too. We spent about an hour and a half making plans for this vacation. With the exception of England for Carlisle which we would head to first after Volterra, we decided to do a road trip. We left the road mapping, hotel reservations and hunting plans to Alice and Jasper.

As we were all finally heading off to our own rooms to spend time with our mates Carlisle's phone rang. Everyone was going to keep walking until they heard the conversation.

_~Carlisle _**Sam Uley~**

"_Hello?"_

"**Carlisle this is Sam Uley."**

"_Good evening Sam. What can I do for you?"_

"**We have come to a decision. When do you want to meet to discuss the treaty?"**

"_Tonight is okay with us. Is midnight at the treaty line acceptable?"_

"**Very well see you there."**


	18. Resolutions

**A/N: So it just dawned on me that I had Bella get a tattoo at 17 before she was emancipated which isn't possible. So I went back to chapter 13 and fixed it so that she was already emancipated and Renee and Charlie just didn't know. It's not necessary to look back to the chapter as it doesn't change anything about the story but feel free if you want to look it over. I also had implied that she was 18 already which obviously doesn't work with being emancipated so I went and made her 17 there as well. **

**Also as I am currently posting this story on my WordPress account (although the entire story is not up there yet); I will be going back and naming all the chapters eventually just as an FYI.**

_**Songs for this chapter:**_

_**No sound but the Wind – Editors**_

_**Angel – Aerosmith**_

_**Wolf Like Me – TV on the Radio**_

* * *

><p>Bella was lying across our bed and I was rubbing her back as I had been doing for about ten minutes. Everyone was spending time with their mates before we had to meet with the tribe. Bella sighed and turned her head to look at me.<p>

"What's wrong love?"

"I'm glad to be getting this over with and at the same time I'm annoyed that they are cutting into our personal time." I just kissed her forehead sharing in her sentiment. Just as I was about to suggest going to sit out in the yard because it was a nice night out tonight, Bella's cell phone rang. She crawled across the bed to her night stand and looked down quizzically at her phone.

"It's Charlie." She looked at me worriedly. Charlie calling this late was unusual to say the least. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"_**Well I'm not quite sure but I just got a call from Billy and he was trying to warn me about the 'bad people' you are hanging out with. Now you know I don't believe that and I told Billy as much but he worries me. I've known Billy a long time and as much as he tried to mask his 'chief' voice from me I still heard it."**_

Bella sighed, "Thanks for telling me dad. I'll take care of Billy. I'll be seeing him later I'm sure."

"_**Has he been harassing you Bella? That son of a…"**_

"Dad, calm down! Billy has not been harassing me. You know he hates the Cullens and the kids on the reservation hate them too by proxy. Anytime they see me which isn't often thankfully, they make their…disgust known. Thanks for calling me and warning me but I was heading to bed when you called and I know you need to work tomorrow too so I'll talk to you later."

"_**Okay Bella be safe and if you have any problems from Billy or from the rest of the tribe let me know."**_

"I will dad. I love you. Goodnight."

"_**Love you too, kid."**_

After Bella hung up with her father she turned to me with a furious expression. "He's trying to use Charlie against me. Billy thinks that if he can get Charlie on his side then I will leave you or that Charlie can force us apart; Stupid asshole."

"He doesn't know that it won't work Bella although he should know now. Don't worry about it love. Everything will be discussed tonight." I kissed her hair and ran my hand down her back to soothe her.

"Can we just go somewhere and sit for a while by ourselves? Listen to music or talk or something?"

"Sure grab your jacket and IPod™ and we can go."

Once we got outside I asked her where she wanted to go. I thought she would say the meadow but she surprised me as always.

"I was thinking the treaty border. You know we get kind of lost together and this way we won't be late and you know they will be there early to try and prove they are 'better' than us. It serves a dual purpose." She smiled wickedly at me.

"Vixen." I growled and kissed her lips before tossing her on my back and running to the border line with her. I sat against a tree with Bella between my legs. She had on a black leather jacket that she had found with Alice on their latest shopping excursion. She loved the jacket and wore it all the time. It was very soft leather and she was just as comfortable in it as she was her sweatshirts, or so she said.

Bella pulled out the battery operated speakers, plugged in her IPod and put it on random.

"I love you Edward. No matter what any of them say tonight Edward, just always remember that you are MY everything. Even if we would have had to leave the family to be together peacefully, I would have been at home as long as I was with you. I _am_ home with you. You will always be the light in my darkness."

I hugged her tighter to me. "I love you too my Bella. I am also home when I am with you. I am glad we didn't have to leave the family though. You have done a lot of good for the family, especially Rosalie. It's hard to explain but her thoughts are not as… chaotic."

"They have done a lot for me too. I never felt like I was important when I lived with Renee. It wasn't until she got engaged to Phil the entirety of Renee's selfishness came to the surface. I ran myself ragged to do all the shit that needed to be done. I got into a huge fight with her one day because I refused to go out and buy her intimates for her wedding day. I didn't even attend the wedding. I worked a double shift that day so that I could miss her leaving for her honeymoon. What a blissful 10 days I had while they were gone. I planned my move here that week and I am glad I did.

"Anyway back to my original point. The family makes me feel special and gives me all the things I never knew I wanted; people to love and understand me for who I am and not what I can do for them." She paused and looked up at me. "Thank you for giving that to me Edward."

I met her lips with my own and we kissed for a few minutes before Bella snuggled back into me and we resumed listening to music. At eleven fifty we could smell the wolves. I knew they could see us as I could see them. Bella apparently could too as she asked if they realized we could see them.

"They know it. They are wondering what we are doing here so early. They think we are here to cause a distraction so that the rest of our family can attack them."

She laughed so hard that the wolves actually stepped forward a bit more to see what the commotion was all about. She asked if they could hear us if we spoke normally and I nodded yes to her.

"I really hope this meeting doesn't last too long. Seeing as we got interrupted for this 'meeting of the minds'" her sarcasm was clear when she spoke those words. "I plan on us having a very _long_ night ahead of us."

I growled low in my throat knowing that it would cause her arousal to spike. As intended, she pulled herself closer to me and kissed me hard and passionately causing the growls from both of us to rise in volume. I heard the family's approach a few hundred feet before she did but as soon as she heard it she pulled away from me, shut off the music stowing the items in her bag and stood in front of me her ass pressed firmly against my dick. I hissed in pleasure and whispered into her ear, "Just wait until we get home my love. I'm going to make you come until you are too tired to do anything but sleep and even then I might force you to stay awake." She moaned and stepped closer to me.

As the family broke the tree line, they all turned their heads to look at us with smirks in their faces before we all took our places in front of the tribe.

* * *

><p>Sam Uley stepped forward in human form along with the elders of the tribe, which included Billy Black. Bella hissed at him when he made eye contact with her and his eyes grew wide at her aggression. I hissed in her ear to calm her down and remind her to keep her emotions in check.<p>

"**Good evening. Sam you requested the meeting here tonight. What can we do for you?"** Carlisle asked. It was a bit curt especially for Carlisle. He was reminding them that while he agreed to the treaty and upheld it, threats to his family were not going to be tolerated. The message was received loud and clear and even the most aggressive wolves' faltered in their confidence.

"_Yes we did. Thank you for coming. After much debate we have decided that if determined that Bella really wants this then we will allow the change without any damage to the treaty. We have some questions for Bella if we could?"_

"**Certainly. Bella dear, step forward and answer the man's questions."**

Bella sighed, annoyed that we were even asking 'permission' in the first place. It was all a formality really and they knew that, but politics will be politics. Carlisle stepped back behind Bella in a supportive stance and I stepped up beside him. She was my mate and not only was I protecting her but I was there to support her as well.

"_Bella, how do you know that Edward is your mate?"_

"I imagine the same way that your imprints know they are your imprints. Perhaps the reactions are different but I'm sure they know that they are part of something that is not of the human world. He is mine just as I am his."

Sam paused after her explanation thinking about his many conversations with Emily and how she knew something other worldly was happening and how it scared her because Sam was being so standoffish about it. He sighed moving onto the rest of his questions knowing they were pointless.

"_How did you find out about us and the treaty?"_

"Edward told me about the treaty and how we are not allowed on your lands because of it. I asked if shape shifters were still around and he said he didn't think so because they hadn't smelled you. I told him I knew there were Blacks for sure on the reservation because of Billy's friendship with my father. We only knew you still existed because of your decision to come over for an unannounced visit."

"_When do you expect to be changed?"_

"When it is time for that to happen for Edward and I we will do it. Currently the plan is not until there will be no risks for exposure unless some outside force makes it necessary." She paused tilting her head to the side studying Sam. "Can I ask you some questions?

Sam shrugged. _"Sure."_

"How did you know about me staying with the Cullen's?"

"_Billy told us after finding out from your dad that you were there often."_

"How would you feel if the Cullen's told you that they were going to prevent you from being with your imprint because you were a danger to her? Would you appreciate them trying to take her from you in 'her best interest' even though she chose to be with you?"

Sam was quite for a while, and while most of the pack screamed it wasn't the same in their head's the elders and Sam understood what Bella was saying. Even Billy reluctantly agreed.

"_I see your point."_ He paused organizing his next words._ "We have decided to grant you the decision to be changed if that is your desire. Your family will be responsible for making sure you stick to the treaty."_

"Thank you." Bella stepped back to my side and Carlisle stepped forward again.

"_Do you agree to watch over her?"_

"**We agree. Good evening to you." **As we all started to back away Carlisle called out to Sam once again. **"I understand your imprint was scared and I would like to offer my services to her to repair the damage if possible. No charge. I will do it in our home so she doesn't need to be in the hospital and answer unanswerable questions; or on the reservation if you prefer."**

In Sam's shock all he could do was ask why. Carlisle's reply was simple. **"I am a doctor. It is in my nature."**

And with that we all backed into the trees and headed toward home.

* * *

><p>On our way home, Bella and I decided we wanted privacy to celebrate with each other without the family around and decided to venture deep into the woods for some explicit privacy. We ended up at this waterfall I had only run by on occasion when I went to hunt. It had always been beautiful to me in an abstract way, but with Bella here enjoying it with me its beauty had taken on new meaning.<p>

I was brought out of my reverie when Bella tossed her shirt into my face. When I pulled the shirt from my eyes I looked over at her to see her sliding down her underwear, kicking them to the side and diving into the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. I quickly stripped down and dived in after her.

We swam and splashed around with each other for a long time. When Bella swam up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waste and started to nibble on my ear it was very clear that play time was very much over. I was instantly hard and she was moaning and rubbing herself against me so I wasted to time slamming her down onto me hard and deep.

She let lose the most delicious moan at how deep I was. God she was always so tight and hot. I quickly moved us over to behind the waterfall and leaned against the rock wall to provide myself with more leverage to slam my Bella down on my dick as hard as she could take it. Her wet hair was cascading down her back beautifully and grasped it in my hands pulling her head back roughly but not enough to hurt her and harshly sucked a perfect pink nipple into my mouth.

"Fuck Edward…Oh that feels so good…don't stop…" She pulled me harder into her breast silently asking for more. I obliged her request and then switched to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. I could feel her walls start to tighten around me but I was nowhere near to being done.

"Don't you dare come Bella! Not yet." She whimpered as she tried as hard as she could to hold back from coming. I pulled her off of my dick instantly missing the heat. I turned her to face the wall of the waterfall and slammed into her from behind. Her hands were braced on the wall and she was spread for me in order to keep her balance, which made it possible for me to go so deep that I was constantly rubbing her g-spot. She was grunting and panting while I growled out at the pleasure of loving my mate.

As her body started to shake from holding in her orgasm for so long, I was ready for her to come and I wanted her to come hard. I tugged her up to me by her hair making her back flush to my chest and I ran my hands down to her nipples tugging on them till they were hard again and brought my hand down to her clit.

"Now Bella… Come for me right now!... Ugg Fuck!" I growled out while she came so hard she coated my hand as well as my dick squirting for me. I kept rubbing her clit through her orgasm, prolonging it as long as I could. The feel of her pussy clamping down on me and milking me for all I was worth was the most mind blowing, incredible thing in my world. As I softly pumped into her bringing her down from her high she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissed the side of neck and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want to head back to the house my love?"

"Yeah can we?"

"Of course." I carried her out of the water, got her dressed and then sat her on the soft grass to get myself dressed. Once we were dressed I carried her back to the house and went straight to our room. She had fallen asleep during our run and I hated to wake her but I didn't want her to sleep in wet clothes. I woke her up a bit and got us undressed. I showered us both off quickly and got us re-dressed in some sleep clothes, a t-shirt and panties for Bella and sleep pants for me. I placed Bella into the bed and climbed in besides her wrapping her in my arms.

"Edward, kiss me." She whispered rolling onto her back. I climbed down the bed and placed myself between Bella's legs, removing her panties and proceeded to give her what she asked for. It was soft and gentle and as soon as I had brought her to a gentle release she promptly fell asleep. I went to our bathroom and got a warm face cloth to clean her up a bit. I left off her panties and climbed back up the bed beside her. I pulled the covers up over us, wrapped my Bella up in my arms and lay with her until she woke, happy to have all the drama finally behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am very sorry for the long time between updates. RL has been kicking my ass, but I was determined to get you out the next chapter before I go visit Mickey Mouse so enjoy. <strong>


	19. Family Feud

School was over for the summer and I was glad for the reprieve from the craziness of the thoughts from those vapid children. It was finally time for our family summer vacation with our first stop being Italy. I was very excited to be going on vacation with Bella for the first time and still a little apprehensive about the meeting with the Volturi. They had a reputation for being very hard and I was worried for Bella. They were human drinkers and although she didn't smell very human anymore, we didn't know if it would be enough to keep the Volturi in control of their appetites.

We planned to be gone for a month at least so Bella and I spent the evening before our departure with her father. She cooked dinner for him and with Esme's help this past week she had pre-made him dinners with instructions for cooking that he could eat while we were away. He insisted that it was unnecessary of course but Bella just smiled knowing it was appreciated all the same. I knew he was going to miss her but he was happy that she was going to get to travel and was proud of her for coming up with the idea of the family bonding by going to see where we each grew up.

We called Aro the night before we left to tell him of our plans to visit and he told us that he had some things to take care of first before we met. So we got to have 2 full days to ourselves before visiting the Volturi castle. I was excited to take Bella to see the places she wanted to see in Italy. Italy wasn't a place I was terribly familiar with. Vampires tended to avoid going close to the Volturi unless necessary. Bella was so excited she couldn't fall asleep at all the night before. We all decided to go hunting to make the plane trip easier on us and Bella came with me again. We stayed far away from the family as a precaution and for privacy. Our love making was primal in its intensity and we got so lost in each other the only thing that was cognizant in the end was extreme contentment. We were lying on the grass wrapped in each other when I could 'hear' Alice.

_Edward we have to get ready to leave. We need to be on the road in a half an hour._

I sighed out loud causing Bella to look up at me questioningly.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"We have to head back now. Alice says we need to be on the road in half an hour to make it to airport on time." Bella jumped up off me and was dressed in no time.

"What are you waiting for Edward? Let's go!" She yelled and started running away from me with a big smile on her face. I laughed as I dressed quickly and ran after her. Catching up in seconds I scooped her up and threw her on my back running for the house. I stumbled a bit as I felt Bella lick and bit softly down on my mating mark. I growled at her, "Insatiable women!" and since turnabout is fair play, I ran my nails across her mating mark to entice her in turn. I could feel the heat from her arousal against my back. Thankful that we were so close to home I ran faster not bothering with the front door. I jumped through the window in our room and had us both in the shower and Bella's heat wrapped around my dick in no time.

"Fuck Edward!" She moaned out as I slammed into her, Bella meeting each thrust of mine with one of her own. The sound of our wet skin slapping together was egging us on further and making us both wild again. We were both growling in ecstasy when we heard Alice approach our room. I growled at her interruption out in anger and in defense while Bella spun us so that I would be hidden from view if Alice completely lost her mind and entered the bathroom. I heard Jasper haul her away quickly so as not to incite our wrath. Even though Bella is still partially human she could do damage to Alice in her own right. Infuriated at the danger to her mate and feeling the need to claim me she bit down harshly on my mark, making me come instantly. I returned the favor and the tightening of her around me as she was lost in her orgasm pulled another from me.

When we were both calm enough we finished showering and got out to get dressed. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while Bella put on her favorite outfit that we had purchased on a day out away from the rest of the family. It was a comfortable yet stylish jogging suit in dark blue. The pants sat low enough on her hips that you could see the top of her tattoo sticking out above the waist line of the pants. She threw on a tank top underneath the jacket, quickly dried her hair and we headed out to meet the others.

As we got to the bottom of the stairs we could hear Alice whining at Jasper.

"But Jasper I had to get her dressed and now I don't have time and she's going to look…"

"I'm going to look what Alice?" My mate asked clearly pissed at her best friend.

"I don't care what you wanted to do Alice. Interrupting them when they are mating is never an option. You've been told this several times." He was clearly frustrated with her.

"I still want to know what I'm going to look like Alice. My mate thinks I look hot and so do I. I don't need to make anyone else think I look like anything other than him."

Alice was refusing to answer her and started to beg me not to say anything to Bella when I started to growl. That wasn't going to happen though. I don't keep secrets from my mate especially when Bella expressly asks me a question, which she did as soon as she heard me growl at Alice.

"What is she keeping from me Edward?"

I ignored the pleading look in Alice's eyes and answered her honestly. "She wanted to get you dressed not only because she likes to but mainly because she thinks that you wearing what you like to wear makes you look out of place with the rest of us. She picks out the clothes she does so we look worthy of the attention we get and you dressing in your own style makes us all look..."

"…like your slumming it." Bella finished. She shook her head sadly at Alice who had her head down in shame. Bella quietly turned and walked quickly up to our bedroom. I was going to go after her but as quickly as she left she came back carrying several dresses. She walked into the back yard and started removing them one at a time from the hangers. I saw the vision Alice had of Bella's plans for the dresses and saw Alice yell "NO!" and go to try and stop Bella. I stepped in her way blocking her way to my mate.

"But…"

"No buts Alice." Bella replied calmly but still with her hurt and anger showing through. "You will watch as will everyone else. I don't want anything you have purchased for me until further notice. Anything you buy for me will be returned donated or burned. I don't need your pity at being the poor country bumpkin you apparently think I am."

Bella took all the clothes she had removed from hangers and placed them into the fire pit in the back yard. Dousing them in lighter fluid from the grill she tossed a match on top and watched happily as the clothes burned. She asked for water to douse the flames and I went outside to retrieve the garden hose. As the flames were dying down, I put them out completely with the garden hose. Walking back inside Bella removed her friendship necklace Alice had gotten her and placed it in Alice's hand.

"Friends like each other for who they are, not how they dress, nor how the world will view them if they are seen together. Until you learn that Alice, this necklace means nothing." She walked away grabbed her bag and went to wait in the car for me. The whole room was now glaring at Alice.

"Is that what you think of the rest of us as well Alice?" Esme asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I rescheduled our flight for the next one out." Announced Carlisle who was standing in the kitchen doorway. "It was an hour later than the last one. Edward, cancel her credit cards. You can reorder new ones when I see fit and they will defiantly have a spending limit. Let's go everyone." I had never seen Carlisle look so disappointed in anyone, even when we had slipped up and drank from a human. Before we could all make a move to walk away Jasper asked us to wait.

"Alice even if you get your credit cards back in next few months, you are not permitted to buy new clothes or have new clothes bought for you until I see fit. You will use the clothes you have more than once so I suggest you get yourself acquainted with the washer and dryer. You are restricted to two bags for this trip. Get moving. You have 3 minutes to repack." She looked like she was going to argue but one look at Jaspers face told her to be silent. She grabbed her 8 bags from the front hallway and went upstairs with Jasper behind her.

I went out to the car to make sure she heard Alice's punishment. She was crying silently with the radio on low in the car. When I asked if she heard she simply nodded and wiped at her cheeks. Rosalie knocked lightly on the window before opening the door and hugging Bella. No words were said but none needed to be. She pulled back from Bella kissed her cheek and went to get into the car with Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Esme and Carlisle rode with us. I don't know what Rosalie said to Alice on the way to airport and didn't want to know.

As we pulled away from the house Bella reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slid them on her face to hide her eyes from view. She held my hand throughout the car ride but kept her face turned toward the window with her head on the head rest. Carlisle laid his hand on her shoulder that was closest to the window in a silent show of support and love. Bella placed her hand over his in thanks bringing it down to rest on her lap after a few seconds.

I was angry with Alice for making Bella cry and the rest of the family was angry for Bella's sake but also hurt by the admission that Alice dressed us so that she wasn't embarrassed by us. I could agree in certain circumstances, like parties for Carlisle's job and such but everyday clothing was insulting. I understand that we have unlimited funds and the money aspect didn't bother us. She liked to shop for clothes and so we let her. I suppose on some level we encouraged her behavior of obsessive shopping because it wasn't detrimental to the family in anyway but knowing that she did it because she didn't want to be embarrassed by us and our potential clothing choices was hurtful.

When we got to the airport we parked the cars in the long term garage and before we got out I asked Carlisle to grab our bags for us. I assured him and Esme that we would join them inside shortly. I opened the trunk for him and he grabbed our bags for us walking away with Esme without a word. I went to Bella's door and opened it squatting down beside her so I could talk to her. I removed her glasses, tossed them in her hand bag and spun her to face me wiping away her tears.

"Talk to me my love."

"I'm kind of numb right now. I don't mind that she shops for me because honestly it's on my list of least favorite things to do, but the fact that she does it because she doesn't want to be seen with me because of how I choose to dress hurts. I'm angry at her for thinking I'm beneath her because I don't give a shit about designer dresses or dresses period and I'm hurt because she's supposed to be my best girl-friend and to know that she's she sees me as beneath her is a slap in the face. I also understand that she is living vicariously through all of us because she doesn't remember her human days but damn it we are people too with our own likes, dislikes, opinions and feelings. I just don't know what to feel and I hate that this happened on the day we left for vacation."

"I don't think any of us know what to feel right now because our views on the situation are different. You can feel however you want and deal with it however you want. Just know that no matter what you decide to do I am and always will be here for you. You are the most important thing to me ever. If you decide to trash our entire closet when we get home then so be it. We will shop and replace it with whatever you want." She giggled at me and I was glad I could make her happy. "Come on love, let's get going. We still have to make it through security."

We met up with family outside of the gate waiting for our flight to begin boarding. Everyone was sitting with their mates although Alice and Jasper were further from us than usual. They were quietly talking and I chose to tune out their conversation instead making sure Bella was comfortable. We walked to a smoothie place close by as Bella didn't like eating before a flight. We picked up food for her to snack on during the flight as airplane food was gross according to her. I took her word for it.

Bella was reading a new book she had bought a few weeks ago when Alice walked over to us.

"Bella…" Bella simply looked up at Alice and waited for her to speak.

"I want to apologize for my behavior. You're my best friend, aside from Jasper, and I am so sorry that I hurt you." I am sure if Alice could cry she would be.

Bella took a deep breath thinking about what she was going to say before she said it. "I accept your apology Alice but I'm not ready to forgive you yet. I am deeply hurt that you think so little of me." Seeing that Alice was going to interject Bella raised her hand to halt her speech. "It might not have been your intention to hurt us Alice but being told by your best friend/ daughter/ sister/wife that you are not good enough them just the way you are is hurtful. I'll agree that while we might not care so much that you do the shopping for the family, the reasons behind why you do so, is insulting. I am still too angry and hurt right now to discuss this any further."

"I understand. I am truly very sorry." Alice started to walk away and back towards Jasper when Bella stopped her.

"Alice."

"Yes, Bella?"

"I love you Alice." Alice embraced Bella quickly and firmly.

"I love you too, sister."

She released Bella and walked back to Jasper feeling a bit better knowing that Bella still loved her but still upset that she hurt all of us so profoundly. Bella returned to her book and I reached over and kissed her temple hugging her to me. We stayed like that until our flight began boarding for our trip to Italy. As we were waiting in line Esme wrapped her arms around Bella from behind hugging her tightly.

"Thank you my daughter, for making your sister feel better even though she upset you."

"I love her even though I am angry with her. Nothing will change that. We are family. Your thanks are not necessary mom but welcome none the less." Esme kissed her head and released her to take her place beside Carlisle again.

After about 20 minutes of boarding and getting settled the plane finally started to taxi down the runway. Bella's excitement returned and she grabbed my hand kissing it and sharing with me the most beautiful smile that had ever graced her face. Once the plane leveled out and we were free to shift around a bit, Bella and I talked for a few hours about nothing and everything until she started to get tired. She fell asleep about 3 hours into the flight. I concentrated on her while she slept, slipping into a meditative state. I was brought out it when the pilot announced we were landing to refuel before beginning the final leg of our journey. Bella slept through the refueling and the take off again. With only a few hours left I just sat back and enjoyed the flight, thinking of all the places that Bella and I wanted to see.

Italy here we come.


	20. Volterra Part I

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a great new year. I had planned to post this shortly after Christmas but it seems every other day I was sick, but I'm better now! **** This chapter will be one of the shorter ones but I don't want to put things into the chapter that don't belong there. I'm going to try to write more but no promises. Also, even though this is three months late, I wanted to thank all of you for the wishes for a good Disney trip. My family had a blast! **

**There is a 3 lined section in Italics that are Alice's thoughts about half way through. I think it's pretty readily identifiable as her thoughts but just in case I'm completely off base…Enjoy!**

_**Last time:**_

_After about 20 minutes of boarding and getting settled the plane finally started to taxi down the runway. Bella's excitement returned and she grabbed my hand kissing it and sharing with me the most beautiful smile that had ever graced her face. Once the plane leveled out and we were free to shift around a bit, Bella and I talked for a few hours about nothing and everything until she started to get tired. She fell asleep about 3 hours into the flight. I concentrated on her while she slept, slipping into a meditative state. I was brought out it when the pilot announced we were landing to refuel before beginning the final leg of our journey. Bella slept through the refueling and the take off again. With only a few hours left I just sat back and enjoyed the flight, thinking of all the places that Bella and I wanted to see._

_Italy here we come._

When we arrived in Italy it was still before noon time and Bella, having slept for most of the flight, wanted to go out and sight-see. After collecting our bags from baggage claim, we headed for the car rental counter. I told Bella to choose the car we were renting for the week. I figured she would pick a small car such as a Fiat 500 being it would be just the two of us to use it, but I found myself surprised when she opted for us to rent a Lancia Delta. It was around the same size as my Volvo and it was absolutely beautiful inside. We all headed to the hotel to settle in and Bella wanted to shower the 'travel funk' off of her. We were staying at Hotel Nazionale just 50 metres from the Piazza dei Priori. It was a simple but beautiful hotel. We planned to do some sightseeing and decided it wasn't worth the price of a fancy hotel as we would be out most of the time. Also we didn't know what to expect from the Volturi either.

"I'm glad I picked out the Delta." Bella called out from the bathroom. "I might be able to be convinced to let you buy one for me."

I was in the bathroom in the blink of an eye. "Really?!"

She laughed. "Yes really. It's comfortable, it rides nice and it's looks expensive without being expensive. Although I don't think they are available in the US."

"Your right my love they are not, but perhaps something comparable?" She turned to look at me through the clear glass wall of the shower with mischief in her eyes.

"If you're good." She purred. I stripped out of my clothes and joined her pinning her to the shower wall.

"I'm always good."

"Well mo maite, you'll have to be _really_ good." She whispered seductively while running her tongue over my mating mark. Growling I lifted her up by her ass and slammed into her hot, tight pussy. Bella moaned and then grasped my hair in her left hand and using her right hand pushed my neck to the side and bit along mark but not enough to break skin. I growled louder and pulled a nipple into to my mouth making her cry out and I began to thrust into her faster. This was going to be quick.

I could feel the walls of her pussy start to flutter and I wanted her to cum badly. I also wanted to mark her again. I suppose it was the instinctual want of all the vampires we were going to be around soon to smell me on her but it also felt so fucking good. I squeezed her ass harder and used it as leverage to slam her harder on to my dick.

"Fuck baby, I need you to bite me. Ugg… so perfect… Bite me love! Now!" We both bit each other at the same time and the feeling was indescribable. We rode our high for what felt like hours but was in fact only minutes. I lifted her off of me and lowered her feet to the shower floor. When she had recovered enough to stand firmly on her own we finished our shower and get dressed to go out.

"Are you hungry, love?" I asked her as we made our way down the hallway to the stairs. The family was waiting for us outside in the street. It was overcast today and would be for a few days so we were free to move around unencumbered.

"I'm a little hungry. Oh! Could we stop at a little café?" She was so excited and of course I quickly agreed. We joined the family outside and proceeded to a little café not too far from our hotel. Bella thought it was the best thing she had eaten in a long time. I smiled at her exuberance. She was like a small child; just in awe of everything around her. I couldn't wait to experience things and places with her that I had previously been to or seen. To see it through her eyes would be amazing.

We started walking around Volterra admiring the architecture when Carlisle received a phone call from Aro. He wouldn't be able to meet with us until the day after tomorrow. Bella and I decided to go explore some of the sights we wanted to see alone tomorrow. Tonight we were going to just walk around the town and have fun. Walking by a shop Bella saw a dress in the window that she loved immediately and dragged me into the store with her so she could try it on. I was excited that she was enjoying herself so much. I saw the resignation in Alice's eyes for not being able to shop. A part of me felt bad for her but she got herself into trouble being careless with everyone's feelings.

The dress Bella bought was unique. It wasn't something that everyone would be able to wear but it looked absolutely gorgeous in her. It was a halter style dress that flowed loosely from under the bust down the ground with various colors all over it. The part that went around her neck was twisted to look like rope.

"You look beautiful, love."

"Thank you. I love it!" Bella decided to wear the dress out of the shop. When we left the shop everyone complimented her on it. Even Alice.

"You look fantastic Bella."

"Thank you, Alice." Bella linked her arm through mine and proceeded to walk through the town.

_I never would have picked that out for her. _

_I never would have even looked twice at it, but it looks stunning on her_.

_She looks happier with that dress then she ever has with anything I ever bought her._

We continued to walk around and shop throughout the day. As everyone bought their own clothes for the first time in a while (except for Rosalie who frequently bought her own clothes) Alice was starting to see that everyone had their own tastes and that while we all let her have reign over the shopping previously, we each had our own very different style that we enjoyed when it came to everyday attire. For formal attire we would all let Alice have her fun for the most part.

When the shops started to close for the evening we headed back to the hotel. Bella decided to order room service for dinner and after she was through, she curled up on the couch with me to watch a movie. She fell asleep about half way into the movie; I shut off the movie and carried her to bed excited for tomorrow.

The family had all decided to go hunting together in the morning and then all of the couples would do their own thing for the rest of the day. We left the hotel around 3am to go hunting. Bella had slept about 5hours last night and about 11hours on the plane. She was averaging about 5hours of sleep a night now. The pain of separation no longer presented itself when we were away from each other now as long as the time period wasn't too long or one of us wasn't in danger. With the proximity of other unknown vampires we were unwilling to take the risk of being apart however and in truth we both enjoyed hunting together even though Bella didn't actually hunt yet.

We returned from hunting around 9am, showered and went out sight-seeing. Bella and I visited Pinacoteca (Art Gallery) in Palazzo Minucci-Solaini first. The Gallery was founded in 1905 and consists mostly of works by Tuscan artists from 14th to 17th centuries.

Next we went to Cathedral of _Santa Maria Assunta_. It houses a ciborium and some angels by Mino da Fiesole, a notable wood _Deposition_ (1228), a masterwork of Romanesque sculpture and the Sacrament Chapel, with paintings by Santi di Tito, Giovanni Balducci and Agostino Veracini. In the center of the vault are fragments of an _Eternal Father_ by Niccolò Circignani.

We both enjoyed the history in these places and all the intricate detail that went into the creation of these amazing structures. The last place we went to was the Blaze cliffs. The view was amazing and we were lucky enough to get some pictures of the two of us taken by another tourist. The woman was in her mid 50's and she was a professional photographer. She took some amazing pictures of the two of us.

"Thank you so much for the pictures. This is our first vacation together and I am so excited to have these amazing pictures to remember it by." Bella complimented as she thanked the woman.

"You're quite welcome dear. You know I have been a photographer for quite some time and to see two young people as obviously in love as the two of you are is far too rare. Don't ever let people tell you that you are too young to understand love and don't ever give up on each other. You'll never find love like that again. Enjoy your vacation." She kissed our cheeks and walked further on down the trail.

We watched her walk out of sight, smiling with our arms wrapped around each other's waists and when she finally disappeared from our sight we looked into each other's eyes and still smiling, turned and walked back down the trail in the opposite direction of our impromptu photographer.

We headed back to the hotel after first stopping at a small bistro to get Bella something to eat. We talked and laughed about anything and everything for the rest of the night. Tomorrow we would meet with the Volturi and although we were excited to possibly learn more about our connection we were filled with trepidation too.

Tomorrow would definitely be interesting.

**A/N: All of the locations mentioned in this chapter are real places in or around Volterra Italy. The car they rented is also real. **


	21. Chapter 20 - Volterra Part II

**A/N: I wanted to correct a misconception in one of reviews for Chapter 18. It was mentioned that they thought that I was letting Alice off her punishment easy most likely because of this line.**

_**For formal attire we would all let Alice have her fun for the most part.**_

**It was my error to leave it in this context and confuse people. It wasn't my intent to suggest that they would do so now but potentially in the future. Besides Alice isn't allowed to shop per her punishment. **

**I also got a review for Chapter 18 that I thought I would address. The reviewer suggested that I was being inconsistent with the way I punished Alice and the way I had Emmett punish Rosalie. Male vampires have the right to punish their mate at their discretion. Rosalie was punished for being disrespectful by her mate who was ashamed of her actions.**

**Carlisle took Alice's access to money away at his discretion as is his right as coven (family) leader. Her punishment from Jasper was that even if her access to money was returned by Carlisle, she was not allowed to shop until he allowed her to. And that she could only pack the amount of clothes a non-shopaholic would bring on a vacation. The punishment of having access to untold amounts of money and not being allowed to spend it I think is the even harsher punishment.**

_**Previously:**_

_The Cullen family arrives in Italy. Their meeting with Aro is postponed so they get to spend a full day sightseeing. Alice starts to see the error in her thinking that she has to dress the family to be 'suitable'. As their day of sightseeing ends, Edward starts to wonder about their upcoming meeting with the leaders._

To say that we were all nervous was an understatement. We had all heard horror stories about the Volturi and we would be foolish to not be cautious. Aro was known as a collector of vampire with special abilities. Carlisle had lived with them for a time and left afraid of where Aro's greed was heading. We hadn't heard stories in quite some time but that didn't mean things weren't still happening.

When we arrived at the castle we were escorted into an elaborate waiting area by a human staff member. Her thoughts were focused on the archives and what she had left to catalog. She had never been asked to escort people into the castle before but she was receiving in new documents and had happened to be in the area. She brought us to a lobby, told Gianna that the Cullen family had arrived and left to head to the archives.

"What is going on, Edward?" My Bella asked seeing Gianna talking on the phone but not being able to hear her.

"She is informing the leaders we are here. They will send someone out for us as soon as they are finished with their current business." She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes and sunk into me.

"Are you okay my love?"

"Yes. I suppose I am a bit nervous to meet with them. They aren't the leaders of our world for nothing. Even if they have changed and aren't as all the stories depict them, a leader is always a leader for a reason Edward."

She was right of course. I listened to the meeting going on with leaders currently to try and decipher their current mood. Whoever they were meeting with had seriously pissed off Aro but there was an underlying excitement to his mood that didn't seem to be malicious. I was trying to determine what was making him so excited but he was so focused on his current task that I couldn't determine the source. The vampire was led to a holding area until the leaders could decide what to do with him and they sent someone out to retrieve us.

"Aro has sent someone for us."

The family was understandably nervous but was showing no outward signs of being so. A Hispanic vampire came out to lead us to the throne room. He didn't introduce himself just simply asked us to follow him. I tried to read his mind and was met with a hazy residue over his brain. He was thinking things, that was evident but what they were I could not decipher, at least not without the time necessary to try and decipher his thoughts. I wondered what his power was; it was evident that the haze was due to a component of his power to keep his thoughts from being read. I wondered absently if Aro could read him.

When we entered the opulent throne room the brothers were standing on the same level as us and not on their raised dais. It was certainly an odd action for them to perform and we were all unsure about this stance. Carlisle stepped slightly in front of us with Esme beside him on his right; Rosalie and Emmett were standing directly behind them with Emmett behind Esme and Rosalie behind Carlisle; Bella and I were to their right slightly behind them with Bella closest to Esme; on their left was Alice and Jasper with Alice closest to Carlisle.

"Welcome Cullen's" Aro greeted warmly. "I am sorry to have had to delay our meeting. I trust that you enjoyed exploring the city in place of our meeting?"

"Hello Aro. Yes we did enjoy or day of exploration. It is everyone's first time to Italy and they much enjoyed all the little shops and historic places to visit. Let me introduce you to everyone.

"This is my wife Esme, to our left Alice and Jasper, behind us are Rosalie and Emmett and to our left is Bella and Edward." Carlisle answered.

"Ah the Singer couple! Welcome, welcome. We are delighted that you are finally here. I don't want to take up too much of your time. I just cannot resist the urge to gather more information about our histories. I have come to believe that forewarned is forearmed."

Aro was talking excitedly like we had just handed him a much sought after birthday present. Bella's face must have shown her surprise at his behavior because Aro called her on her expression.

"My dear you look confused."

"Not really confused per se just surprised. Your reputation doesn't seem to match your personality."

Aro laughed. "I assure you my dear my reputation is definitely warranted based on my actions in previous years. However a mated couple came to me seeking refuge several decades ago. They were being hunted by a tracker and his mate for sport.

"The female of the couple seeking refuge has the gift of premonition. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, she doesn't get them all the time but they are extremely accurate. Her ability also prevents me from reading her mind. Her mate however is able to send images from one mind to another. I had intended to coerce her to join the guard in exchange for ending these vampires that were after them. They had broken several laws and would be executed eventually anyway so I didn't see a way I could lose.

"The couple was prepared though. She had a vision of the future of vampire kind that her mate showed all of us; if the Volturi kept on with our now former practices, it would not have been pretty. Not only were we going to be eliminated but the new rulers were going to be the destruction of our entire race.

"So long story short we helped the mates, they left to enjoy their eternity and the Volturi, after being shown our ultimate demise and the demise of all vampires, Caius, Marcus, and I sat down to discuss the changes necessary for the betterment of vampires and of course keep our selves alive. Unfortunately we had to end several vampires from the guard who did not wish to change. Much has changed in the past century dearest Bella."

His story was a shock to all of us but was definitely the truth. I could see it play out in his mind as he told us the story. What would have happened was horrific and I would never wish to subject anyone especially Bella to what could have easily been our fate. The vampires that were ended were powerful and sadistic. Jane was among them, her brother throwing himself into a fire after her demise not wanting to continue on with immortality without her.

"So," Aro continued. "Has anything unordinary happened with you, other than what I knew to prepare you for?"

Bella squeezed my hand unsure of whether we should mention the wolves or not. I decided no harm could come from it. The Volturi wouldn't draw suspicion to us by eliminating them while we lived in the area. Not that I cared for lives either way. They were way too entitled for their own good.

"We have several shape shifters that live in the area we currently reside in. They shift into wolves in the presence of vampire. Seventy years ago we made a treaty with them. We would stay off their land and not tell humans of their existence and vise versa. We agreed to the added stipulation that we wouldn't bite anyone. Their mission is to protect their tribe from us. The leader of the tribe seventy years ago was a very wise and reasonable man. We had no problems with them until recently."

I went on to describe to them the confrontation we had with the wolves and Bella's reaction and ability to take down the pack leader even though she is still human. I showed him my recollection of the account through my thoughts. He was perplexed to say the least.

"Can she move faster on a regular basis?"

"Not that we have noticed."

"Hum. I wish to think on this some more and compare my old knowledge with the new information you have just given me. Feel to roam the city some more. I shall call you later today when I have thought all of this through. Perhaps going through all of my old thoughts and notes will produce a theory maybe even an answer as to her show of extreme strength? I will contact you Carlisle when I am ready to meet with you again."

We all nodded and left the throne room equally nervous and excited to the possible answers Aro might have for us upon our return.

**A/N: So Sorry for the long delay. This chapter just would not come together for me. **

**And to the guest who decided to shit hate when they were so far into this story (chapter 5) feel free to read another story. I could give two shits what you think of my writing but at least have enough self respect to sign in and spread your opinion using an actual name that way I can defend myself to your 'face'. Have a great day! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

Walking around for a few hours looking at the sights was nerve racking for most of us. Bella was the only one that didn't seem worried. When I asked her how she was so calm she simply replied that if having extra strength in some way was a bad thing then her body would have shown signs of stress. I marveled at the way she looked at things. She always saw the bright side. She explained that she got that from her grandmother. No matter how bad things got there was always something to be learned from it; some good to come of it at the end. No matter how difficult it was to go through when it was happening you were always stronger in the end.

Several hours later we finally got a call back from Aro that he had news and so we returned to the castle.

"Welcome back my young friends. I have some news; rest easy that none of it is bad in anyway just unpredictable. I contacted the other human/vampire couple that I have met and asked them if they ever experienced anything similar. The vampire in this case was the female. She met up with an unsavory human male and for security's sake couldn't just defend herself from the unwanted attention of this human male. When she tried to disengage from his attention he blocked her in against a wall.

"Her mate who was a not within hearing distance at this time returned to her side at the insistence of their bond. When he found her in the… precarious position she was in, he overpowered the man and incapacitated him; permanently. This didn't seem extraordinary to her at the time, aside from knowing she was in trouble, as it was the view of the time and today still that a man defended his women. However, her mate is not then nor now one who is quick to fight his battles with aggression. Even as a newborn the inclination was greatly subdued in him unless he felt his mate was in danger.

"To make my point, we believe that Isabella's actions are a vampiric response to defending her mate when she perceived a threat, nothing more. Something uncontrollable in most but I am impressed with her sense of control in the situation in regards to not killing or maiming him. I am certain she could have done it in that moment."

We all breathed a sigh of relief that this was nothing to worry about. It also shed some light for me as to why Bella hadn't responded to my command and had to physically removed from Sam.

"We won't keep you from the rest of your vacation my friends. Although we would like to see Isabella once she has become vampire. I am most interested in how she will turn out and if your diet will have any effect on her nature."

"Of course Aro." Replied Carlisle. "When she is ready to travel after her transformation I will call you again."

"Thank you friend Carlisle; please don't hesitate to call if you have any questions in the future."

After saying goodbye to the Volturi we left the castle and decided to go back to our hotel and pack up our belongings before leaving for England. We would be staying in a home Carlisle owned so there was no need for a hotel. Carlisle procured plane tickets for all of us and left us to our own devices for several hours. We would need to travel at night as England would be very sunny for the rest of the day, but over cast for the three days we planned on staying there.

We had decided to stay in everyone's 'home-town' for three days each so that way each couple could have their own summer vacation at the end of our family vacation. Bella and I still haven't decided where we want to go but we had been tossing around some ideas. They each had their own possibilities and some I had never been to at all so they would be new for both of us.

"What are you thinking about Edward? You are very distracted right now."

"I am just thinking about our individual summer vacation and the possibilities of travel destinations. Do you have any idea where you want to go?"

She looked at me a bit sheepishly while nodding her head in affirmation. "I already have it planned, bought the tickets and everything but I want to be on our own before I fill you in. And could you please try your hardest to stay out of Esme's head. She helped me plan it and I don't want to ruin the surprise."

I pulled her to me and kissed her softly. "Of course I'll try love."

"Thank you." Bella's smile was so wide that I was determined to do everything in my power to avoid listening to Esme's thoughts.

Bella wanted to swim in the pool a bit before we left so that's what we did. She looked amazing in her bikini and thankfully it was mid-afternoon so the pool was deserted, which meant I didn't have to try and block the thoughts of anyone who would admire her. She loved splashing around in the pool with me and I decided I would have one installed at home; enclosed of course so she could swim even in the rain.

"Edward are you going to swim with me?"

I smiled my crooked smile at her and dived into the pool. We splashed around in the pool for nearly two hours, playing and teasing each other. It was one of the most carefree moments we have shared together and I was committed to make sure we had plenty more like this and as often as possible.

"I love you My Bella."

"And I you Mo Maite."

After our flight to England landed, we all decided to hunt. Carlisle decided to take us to the forest that he had first hunted in and that ultimately sent off on the path that has lead him and all of us to where we are right now. At first I was surprised that the forest hadn't been developed, but when Carlisle led us to it I realized why. Carlisle had grown up in a part of England that even to this day was considered country land and was still underdeveloped. He bought a good portion of this land to keep a safe area for him should we ever need it and built a house on it. The house was very large and would easily accommodate all of us. I asked him in that silent way that we have with each other why such a big house and he shrugged minutely.

_I have had it added onto it over the years. I will always want to care for my family._

After depositing our bags in the house we all took off to hunt with our mates. When you share a home with other vampires, privacy is a commodity and as such we all thoroughly enjoy our hunting time together with our respective mates. I carried Bella along with a bag of extra clothes into the forest as far from our family members as possible without leaving the property, stopping once I felt we were efficiently away.

Stilling our movements and dropping our bag, I took a deep breathe searching for a meal. Smelling a mountain lion a quarter mile away I eagerly took off keeping Bella tight to my back. When we were about 500 yards away I stopped and placed Bella on the ground. Inhaling again to pinpoint a location I took off after the lion.

I was no longer Edward.

I was vampire.

My instincts had complete control over my body. Finishing off the rather large mountain lion I had managed to find, I stood to bury him and upon inhaling I smelled the sweetest thing to ever enter my nose. It was a scent I knew very well; the smell of arousal from my mate. A low growl erupted from my chest as I turned to look for her. She was stepping toward me, unafraid, despite the fact that I was still completely the animal that is the vampire. I rushed over to her circling her and smelling her sweet scent that was getting more intoxicating by the second. I growled out to her to prove my dominance and she stood tall before me purring at the attention.

Grabbing her I pinned her against a tree and thrust myself against her. She moaned and used my ass to pull me closer to her. A full lustful growl burst from my chest and I shredded our clothes in an instant. Lifting her off the ground by her ass I thrust into my mate in one quick burst which made me feel victorious! I held her by the ass and used that hold to pull her down on me as I surged forth into her waiting body. After the first few thrusts all coherency left my mind. There were only thoughts of what I was feeling.

How hot she was inside.

The delicious clenching of her walls around me as she came again and again.

The aggressiveness of my need to claim her and in turn her need to be claimed by me.

Her willingness to receive me as I flipped her to her hands and knees.

As soon as I came I flipped us so I was lying on my back and Bella was riding me facing away. The way she move so perfectly on me was amazing. I was starting to return to my senses again but I could tell she was still lost in her lust and I let her carry on as she pleased. She needed a release and was begging for me to help her, clearly feeling unable to achieve the one she wanted and needed on her own. I reached around her body and began to rub her clit rapidly giving her all the extra stimulation she needed.

Bella was riding me more ferociously than ever before and I fucking loved it. When she finally fell over the edge she was squirting and I had to taste it. I lifted her off of my dick and quickly sat her on my face making sure to keep her cumming. As soon as she realized I had moved her she sucked my dick into her mouth finishing me off in seconds while still cumming in my mouth. When our orgasms finally subsided we reverently cleaned each other and she turned to lay herself over my chest with her head under my chin.

Spent we both lay wrapped around each other enjoying the silence of the forest.

Carlisle took us through the area in which he spent his human life. It was very different of course, his human life having occurred over 360 years ago, but some of the run down parts of town gave us all more of a glimpse of what living there would have been like. Amazingly the church his father ran was still there. It had been updated throughout the years but the exterior of the church had been kept as close to original as possible.

Bella had the idea that since the church had been kept up so well that maybe a local historian might be able to provide background information on the church. After tracking down the area historian, we made an appointment with him for the next day to hear all about the church. Carlisle was excited to hear what had gone after he left the area and was presumably reported missing or dead. At night while the others did their own things, I took Bella to eat dinner at a local pup. She insisted that she wanted to experience a real English pup and not the copies that we have back in the states. She was very excited to be a part of the atmosphere in the pub even though finding something that she liked to eat proved a bit cumbersome.

We left the pub and once we were far enough away from the perception of humans I scooped up Bella and ran us back to Carlisle's house. Bella had decided she wanted a nice long soak in the bathtub with me and so that's what we did upon our return.

"I am excited about tomorrow Edward. I just hope the historian doesn't say anything that will upset Carlisle. I know that records from back then aren't all that reliable but it is a church. Churches have a long memory."

"I think everyone is excited about tomorrow too or at the very least interested. I don't think Carlisle would take anything too personally. He understands now and did then the skewed thought processes of people especially when they are faced with the unknown."

When we were finished with the bath we decided to just relax with each other. We put on some music and Bella decided she wanted to play scrabble. She loved the game and had insisted that we bring it with us. We would play and talk and laugh and sing along to the music together. I couldn't remember a time of ever being so happy in my life. She brought out a side to me that I never realized was there. I had told her of this during one of our many talks and she told me that I brought out a side to her she didn't know she had also.

"_I have never been an overly confident person Edward. While I knew my dad loved me, the feeling of someone always having your back was never there for me. My dad and I didn't talk much and well Renee is a lost cause so while I was strong in my convictions I never felt like I had someone who would always be there for me. _

"_You gave that to me Edward. That first day in the cafeteria you gave that to me and as long as I live I will always be grateful that I have you and that we have each other."_

Her words and the look in her eyes that day will be with me forever. As she drifted off to sleep around midnight I listened to her gentle breathing tuning out everything around me and waited for her to wake.

We decided to meet the historian Mr. Humphreys back at the church. He told us how the church was caught in the middle of religious uprising many times. It had caught on fire several times due both to the uprisings and the remoteness of the church. There have been fires nearby that had made it to the church before the fire could even begin the process of being put out.

"Perhaps the most popular story that has become folk lore surrounding the church happened around 400 years ago." We all tensed at the date range of this story but Mr. Grant was oblivious to it and kept telling his story. "The head priest of the time was convinced that legends such as werewolves and vampires existed and had convinced his congregation of this. He would lead hunts for these creatures, often condemning innocent people. When they were proven to not be the creatures the hunters were looking for he would say that they were just as guilty for they were obviously associating with them to be caught during a hunt.

"When he got too old to hunt, he sent his son Carlisle to lead the hunt. During one of these hunts his son went missing. There was a lot of speculation as to what happened to him. Some say that he was taken by the creatures he was hunting and killed. Others say that he ran to get away from his father's overbearing ways. By all accounts the older he became especially after his son disappeared, he became quite insane. He continued to hunt and instruct men to hunt until he tried to kill a young girl of about 4-6 years of age.

"The town rebelled against him and he was locked away in hospital until he died at the age of 51. The town in the hopes of keeping his insanity from spreading set fire to the church burning almost everything to the ground except for the exterior structure."

"All this been passed down through the generations?" Bella asked.

"Well yes however there were several journals discovered after he died both at the hospital and in a hidden room in his former home."

"What happened to the journals?" Asked Jasper

"They were sold to a private collector. I could give you his name if you'd like to contact him?"

"Yes please; thank you Mr. Humphreys."

After collecting the information on the collector we left the church thanking Mr. Humphreys again and called the collector. He liked to keep his anonymity and so he referred to himself as Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith agreed to meet with us and show us the journals. Carlisle was unsure if he really wanted to read them. After some encouragement from Bella I pulled my father aside as talked to him.

"What's wrong Carlisle?"

"I don't know if I want to know what he wrote about. As a young man I remember always being intrigued as to what he wrote about so diligently but now that I'm older I wonder if it's better to not know."

I could understand that. "I get it Carlisle I do, but no one says you have to read them now or ever. It is a piece of your human life. You may never get this opportunity again. Even if you never read them I think you should at least purchase them. It would eat at you to know they are out there and you could have had them in your possession."

"You're right son. When did you get so wise?"

"I was taught by the best."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bella said winking at us. "Okay so I talked to him and he said he would sell them to you for $500,000.00. Esme is signing the check now."

"Thank you daughter." Carlisle pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"You're welcome; it's your past Dad. While you shouldn't live in it you should still embrace it." She kissed his cheek and ran off to talk with Jasper.

"You're very lucky my son. You have chosen well."

"Thank you." Esme walked over to us handing Carlisle his father's Journals.

"Shall we my husband?"

"Yes." With the two of them holding hands the three of us walked to rejoin the family. Climbing into the van we had rented, we headed back to the hotel. We were moving onto the next stop on our trip and had an early flight out in the morning. We had decided to start on the East Coast and work our way back toward Washington so our next stop was Rochester, NY.

Bella called her dad when we got back to the hotel and told him about our adventure so far. I packed everything but our outfits and shower things for the next morning while she talked. When she hung up with him, we sat in front of the fire reading and talking until Bella was tired. When I tried to move her to the bed she requested that we stay right where we were. So that's where we stayed, wrapped around each other until woke in the wee hours of the morning. We showered, packed and left to get breakfast at a little shop. The family picked us up at the shop and then we were off to the airport for our long flight to New York. Next stop: Rochester.


	23. Chapter 22 - Rochester

Chapter 22: Rochester

Visiting Rochester was something the entire family was apprehensive about. We were all unsure of what Rosalie's reaction would be to being in her hometown, especially Rosalie. We all left her to her thoughts during the flight and during the drive to the hotel.

When we arrived we all went our own ways to settle in. Bella was finishing her shower while I unpacked some clothes, when Esme and Carlisle knocked on our door. They wanted to talk about our plans for the rest of the day.

Esme was the one to speak. "I was thinking that it might be a good idea to hold off on going out today with Rose. This has to be hard for her."

"No." Bella responded from the bathroom doorway having just finished getting dressed after her shower.

"Bella, sweetheart…"

Bella held her hand in the air in a stop gesture to halt what Esme wanted to say. She walked over to Esme and Carlisle and placed her hands on Esme's shoulders. "She has been running from this for over 70 years Esme. It's enough. It's too much to carry. I know that you want to protect her like the wonderful mother that you are but your hindering her. She needs to face this; truly face this. She might have gotten her revenge and that's great but once the revenge is done all that's left is a hollow feeling. She's filled that hole with anger. She needs to let that go to be truly happy."

Carlisle placed his hand lightly on top of Bella's hand which was still resting on Esme's shoulders.

"She's right dear." Esme sighed and nodded. _I just don't like to see my children in pain; but Bella is right. It's time._

"We will meet you all downstairs in 10 minutes." I informed them.

"Daughter do you need to eat?" asked Carlisle.

"No. I am too nervous for Rosalie right now to eat. I'll eat later."

"Okay." They both kissed her forehead and left.

Bella went to finish getting ready in the bathroom and I followed behind her. I had changed my clothes already to get rid of the airplane smell. I walked up behind her and took the brush from her hair quickly French braiding it for her. I placed a kiss on her neck and stepped back.

"Thank you." She turned toward me and leaned against the counter. "Are you going to be okay to do this Edward? You know she will be re-living everything."

I thought about it for a moment. I knew this was going to be hard for everyone to some degree. As for me no one seemed to understand that when they relived memories I relived it with them. I think Jasper had some clue but no one had ever completely understood like my Bella. I hugged her to me and breathed in her scent.

"I think I'll be fine. I want to support her and I feel like she'll feel abandoned if I leave."

"Edward if you need to leave, leave. I'll explain. She's not totally unreasonable. She's just in pain." She leaned up and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Come on. I'm sure everyone is waiting."

We walked over to the area of town that we lived in at the time before Rosalie's change, Carlisle pointing out the general area in which we lived in as the house was no longer there. Bella had looked back a few times checking on Rosalie and Emmett as they walked at the back of our group.

When we reached the park which was not too far from Rosalie's human home she started to get very uncomfortable. Bella gave a light squeeze to my hand and walked back to Rosalie looping her arm Rosalie's. She gave Emmett a pleading look and he kissed Rosalie's cheek and walked to catch up with me.

Emmett and I listened to their conversation as we walked ahead of them.

"_How are you doing Rose? Honestly."_

"_I'm… not sure. It's surreal to be here and I want to run."_

"_I know you do, but think of it this way. If you run they win. They'll still have power over you from beyond the grave. You living in perpetual anger gives them power over you. As your sister I want you to be happy. As a woman the best revenge to get on them is to let them know that you are strong. You survived and they didn't. They didn't beat you."_

_She was quite for a few moments digesting what Bella said. She finally nodded at Bella and continued to walk with her. We soon came upon a street that Carlisle, Rosalie and I knew all too well. Rosalie came to a dead stop and was so anxious she was actually shaking. Bella walked into the ally with her and they just stood there for a while. _

_It did eventually become too much for me and I had to leave. "Bella?" She turned her head slightly and nodded before refocusing on Rosalie. I didn't go far I could still hear them talking it was just easier for me to block out their thoughts if I was farther away._

_Surprisingly it was Emmett that was upset with my departure. "Why is he leaving?!" _

_My Bella without raising her voice at him replied. I watched the whole scene through Emmett's eyes. "It is very difficult for him to be here for this with his gift." Bella was still standing with Rosalie who was in her own world currently, lost in her memories. She continued to address Emmett without removing herself from Rosalie's side. "As she relives it so does he. Every thought every feeling he experiences with her. Edward getting upset will not help her right now." _

_Emmett calmed down and looked around at everyone to see if they understood this part of my gift. Everyone was shocked at the realization of how this would affect me and at the same times felt foolish for not realizing it. Alice was less shocked but I believe it is because of her gift that she understood more._

_A few more minutes had passed when suddenly Rosalie started to cry and scream. A lot of it was unintelligible. Lots of questions like why it happened that could never be answered in a satisfactory way. She dropped herself to the ground and Bella went with her continuing to hold her. When Rosalie started to calm Bella had Emmett replace her at Rosalie's side, kissed her head and told her to come see her if she needed to talk. _

I left my spot on the other side of the park and went to meet the others. Bella walked directly to me and hugged me tightly. She pulled back after a minute and told me she was hungry. "You should hunt too Edward."

Hunting would defiantly calm me down. Carlisle and Jasper volunteered to go with me while the girls went back to the hotel with Bella so she could eat. Leaving the girls at the hotel we grabbed the van and left to go hunt.

"Edward I'm sorry I never realized son."

"Don't worry about it Carlisle. I know."

"Bella knew right away, didn't she?" asked Jasper.

"Yes she did. She understands me so well. It's wonderful to have that connection with someone especially considering I never thought I would have that."

They both nodded. "You understand her too Edward. I feel it from her all the time. The absolute peace she gets from being with you."

I just smiled not having anything to really add to that. Hunting was okay. It was weird hunting without Bella. I was so accustomed to having her with me. I was starting to miss her and it had just been a few hours. I was beginning to feel the pull to find Bella that I got if I wasn't around her for too long. It had been about an hour and a half since I started hunting. I finished quickly and told Carlisle and Jasper I was leaving, running back to the hotel.

I decided to take the stairs as it was faster than the elevator. As soon as I opened the door to our floor and stepped into the hallway Bella jumped into my arms and shoved her tongue in my mouth.

"I… missed… you. So…much." She said kissing me in between each word.

Gripping her ass tightly I carried her back to our room. As soon as the door was closed I heard the hot tub running in the bathroom. Stripping us as fast as possible with no regard for our clothes I climbed into the tub, turned Bella around so she was bent over the side and slammed into her. It was perfect. She was perfect. No matter how we made love it always felt like coming home.

"Fuck…Edward. More please! Ugh!" I repeatedly slammed into her as hard as I dared and when I knew she needed more I lifted her up so her back was against my chest and I played with her nipples. Just when she was about to cum I rushed to the bedroom placing her on the bed and dove for the nectar between her legs. The taste of her essence was exquisite. Not letting her rest I kept on eating her and making her come for me.

"Edward I want to taste you too." She breathed out.

I turned us over so I was on my back and she was on top of me. Her mouth was so hot on my dick that I couldn't help but groan into her pussy which made her shiver. We made love to each other with our mouths for hours until Bella was becoming too sensitive. I lifted her up and turned her sliding her down onto my dick.

"Ride me baby." Fuck my Bella could move. She was so sensitive that it didn't take her long to cum. I wanted to keep her coming so I ran my fingers through her wetness and then rubbed at her asshole.

"Ahh!" Bella cried out. I pushed first one finger into her and then another and when she clamped down on me like a vice she pulled my orgasm from me. It took quite a while for us to calm down and when we finally were Bella was tired. I lifted her off of me and laid her down on the bed beside me. I went to the bathroom, drained the tub and got a warm wash cloth to clean her up with. She was half asleep by the time I returned and when I went to clean her she came again. I licked her clean and she was fully asleep by the time I was satisfied she was clean. I returned the washcloth to the bathroom and curled up in bed around My Bella.

I listened to her tell me she loved me in her sleep several times during the night. She slept a little longer today than she has been. Her body needed to recharge from the stress it went through yesterday. Just as Bella was waking up Rosalie knocked on the door. I got up to let her in and was going to leave when she quietly asked me to stay. She took a seat at chair at the table and took a moment to collect herself before she began speaking.

"I wanted to thank you Bella for standing there with me. I have never admitted out loud even to Emmett that I was insecure because of what happened. That I felt less.

"You saw through all that; and I am thankful that you did. I feel lighter than I think I ever have. I don't know that it is possible for a vampire to completely move on but I am going to try. I want to live again as opposed to just existing and that in its self is amazing." Bella was smiling at Rose happy for her to have gotten some closure. Rosalie turned to me after sharing a smile with Bella.

"I want to apologize to you also Edward. I was always too caught up in my own mind to understand your reactions to me. It was unfair of me to treat you like I have. Granted we do have our differences, but I was definitely out of line a lot."

"Thank you Rose." She stood up to leave. And just before she closed the door behind her she turned and looked at Bella again.

"Oh. Thank you Bella for insisting I deal with this. I was angry at first but now…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know Rose. And you're welcome."

"We'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. After Bella eats then we can go out today. Apparently my former home is a museum for old Rochester now." And with that she left us to continue to get ready.

Bella loved learning about the time period and it was very informative for Emmett as Rose grew up very differently from the way he did. There wasn't much to see in Rochester as it was a small town so we didn't stay long.

We went to New York City and did all the touristy things with Bella. Seeing it through her eyes was amazing. It was like seeing New York for the first time all over again. We stayed for the three days and even in that amount of time the change in Rosalie was evident. She smiled more and was less withdrawn from the family.

Alice on the other hand was depressed to be in New York City and not be able to shop. I think being here in a city all about fashion and not being able to shop was the biggest wake-up call of her punishment. Yes we were in Italy and England but not in very populated areas. Bella and I did a bit of shopping of our own. She refused to pay an obscene amount of money on things like jeans and the like but she did find some things that she loved and bought. We bought some household items for us and had them shipped back to Forks.

Tonight we all hung around the pool for a while before turning in. Tomorrow it would be onto Ohio.


	24. Chapter 23 - Ohio and Chicago

**I know, I know it has been a very long time since I have updated. It really couldn't be helped though. After lots of family drama and three family deaths the drive to write was non-existent. I hope to be able to get back to writing more consistently but no promises as I have two other WIP stories, and I am helping the lovely Bella Katelyn with some stories. Helping her has helped bring back the drive to write so thank you very much my friend. **

Esme's hometown area in Ohio was currently very populated and nothing like when she was alive. There were a few farms around that were reminiscent of her time there as a girl and as we drove by them, Esme explained what she remembered about her time growing up here. She took us to the cliffs that she jumped off of when her baby died. No one said anything. We all just stood there overlooking that cliff holding our mates, letting our minds wonder. It was a hard thing to contemplate, losing a child, and even though I have read Esme's mind many times over the years it was still something that was hard to grasp.

Bella pulled lightly on my hand and motioned for me to follow her. She wanted to give Esme her privacy. We stepped away and were soon followed by others, although we all gave each other privacy. Seeing what Esme was going through was something I wouldn't wish on anyone.

Despite our reason for being here the area was rather beautiful. Bella and I sat up against a tree just being. It was a few hours before Esme finally decided she was ready to leave. She seemed to get some closure just by being here. I was happy for her. We all were.

We stayed the night at a small bed and breakfast and left for Chicago early the next morning. Bella was very excited for this part of the trip. She was excited to see the house I grew up in. I on the other hand was still apprehensive about it. I haven't been there since before I was changed. I could never bring myself to part with it but I hadn't been ready to step back inside the home either. There were too many emotions there that I wasn't ready to deal with. Now, with Bella by my side I was finally ready to do so.

I had pulled Carlisle aside last night as Bella slept and told him my desire to go to the house with Bella alone at first. I wasn't an overly emotional person and I certainly never showed that side of myself to my family; but Carlisle knew me too well for there to be any pretense between us. There were still things he didn't know about me and I am certain there were things I didn't know about him. I wanted to share my past with Bella first. She would be the only one to know everything about me.

Carlisle told me he would have the family go with him to check on his house that he still had here. He maintained it as a safe house for us over the years. Only the staff responsible for the maintenance has been inside. The house is deep in the woods and well protected from the casual observer.

My parent's house, I guess my house now, was in the city in the now historical section. The houses that remained original were historically protected, as mine had come to be over the years. I like Carlisle had a caretaker for the home. I had called him and told him I would be coming by the house today and that I would call him when we left so that it could be maintained again. He told me if I needed anything while I was visiting to call him. I thanked him and began to prepare myself for stepping into the house that I shared with Edward and Elizabeth Mason, for the first time in almost 90 years.

~MS~

The family had decided to stay at the houses Carlisle owned while here instead of in a hotel. The family understood my desire to share my human life with Bella alone first. I shouldn't have been surprised at their level of understanding but I was. Jasper really summed it up for everyone perfectly.

_We all get it Edward. You out of everyone in the family are the most reserved. We all need to do this in our own way. We respect your wishes as we know you would ours._

I nodded to him in thanks and climbed into the car I rented for Bella and I, so we could drive out to the house by ourselves. Bella had insisted on driving there using the GPS to guide her. I was reluctant at first but I couldn't argue with her reasoning.

"Mo maite, I can see how stressful this is for you. I want you to relax. Let me drive while you just sit and think. If it's one thing I can provide for you without fail, it's a quite place to rest your mind. Please, let me do this for you?"

I was so touched by her words that I couldn't think of anything to say in response, so I just kissed her letting her feel my gratitude. I don't know what I would do with her, nor do I know what I did to deserve her, but I will be forever grateful.

The ride to my childhood home was short, or at least it seemed that way to me. I didn't know we were here until, Bella called my name and apparently not for the first time.

"There you are. Are you ready?" she smiled softly at me.

"As ready as I can be." I leaned over and kissed her before climbing out of the car.

The house was exactly as I remembered it. My father had always made sure the house looked its best and I had continued that when I took over the house. The windows were open slightly to let out the stale air and we could see the curtains moving slightly in the breeze. As we walked onto the porch Bella's smile increased. She loved the idea of being able to sit on the porch and read. I had seen her do it many times back in Forks when the weather permitted.

I walked up to the electronic lock, something I had to fight to install as it wasn't historically accurate. They thankfully let me, seeing as it wasn't occupied and it was deemed a safety measure. Only the caretaker knew the code aside from me. I would tell Bella after I showed her the house. Not even my family knew the code.

Stepping into the house was like stepping back in time. The memories were foggy at best but I could remember some things:

~playing the piano for my mother while she cooked dinner

~doing my school work at the dining room table

~telling my mother I wanted to join the army

As I lead Bella through the house, I let her explore each room on her own. She asked some questions and I answered what I could. When I showed Bella my parents room, I stayed in the door way. I was never allowed in my parents' room as a boy and it felt… disrespectful of me to go in there now. It was still something I did with Carlisle and Esme. Noticing my hesitation Bella asked me what was wrong. When I explained, she asked me if I wanted her to leave the room as well.

"No love. I want you to learn all about them. I just… It doesn't feel right to go in there." She nodded and finished exploring. There were family pictures placed around the room and she seemed mesmerized by them. She asked if there were more pictures. I recalled a box my mother used to keep snap shots in and I told her to check the closet. After a few minutes of searching all the while being delicate with my parents' belongings, she found the box.

"Can we take this with us Edward?"

"Of course love." She smiled hugging the box to her chest and walked out the door closing it softly behind her.

My room was next. Bella was very excited to explore 'Edward: the younger years'. I just shook my head slightly. The room was just as I had left it. My bed was up against the wall to right, ending just before the window. My desk was up against the left wall looking like it was just waiting for someone to come and utilize it. There was an old baseball mitt on the dresser that sat near the door and a bat in the corner near my bed. As Bella looked at the few pictures around the room, I looked around the room myself, seeing flashes of my human life. I suddenly remembered about the hidden space in the wall at the end of my bed. I gently pulled Bella to the panel that concealed the space and pushed against the wall. Dust from years of disuse came billowing out of the room. After all the dust settled I found the box of things I held sacred in my human years. I pulled it out of the closet and handed it to Bella. She excitedly ran over to my desk and sat down opening the box slowly. Just as I was about to sit down on the bed she called out to me.

"Edward, what is this?"

I walked over to her and peered over her shoulder to what she was looking at. I assumed it was compositions I had written when I was boy but I couldn't have been more wrong.

Written in her perfect script was my name. It was a letter from my mother.


End file.
